Kolumny Posejdona - parodia Saint Seiya
by Lege-Artis
Summary: Nieporadny władca Podmorskiego Królestwa to bogaty synalek i nadęty dziad w jednej osobie. Zapadłą dziurę pod jego panowaniem bronią rozentuzjazmowany nowicjusz, pyskaty nerd, dobry człowiek-weteran matury IB, zdradziecka dziwka, brutalny idealista, smerf Ważniak, dwulicowy krętacz i tylko jedna kobieta. Jakim cudem to wszystko jeszcze się nie rozwaliło? Przeczytaj sam! ;)
1. Kolumny Posejdona - wstęp

**KOLUMNY POSEJDONA**

 _"Władca siedmiu mórz powrócił do świata śmiertelników. Strzeże go siedmiu groźnych generałów. Jego żądza władzy nie zna granic, chce zawładnąć całym światem. Ogromny potop ma zalać wszystkie kontynenty i unicestwić cały gatunek ludzki..."_

 _ **...tak zaczynał się każdy odcinek, oglądany w kółko z VHS. Niniejsza historyjka jest parodią starego dobrego anime Saint Seiya - sezon 3 o Posejdonie i morskich generałach. Po poważnym opowiadaniu o sezonie 2 (Asgaard), "Wojownicy księzniczki Hildy", potrzebowałam czegoś lżejszego. "Kolumny..." są zupełnie swobodną zabawą i wynikiem nostalgii dzieciństwa i miłości do morza. Mam nadzieję że komuś też sprawi trochę radości.**_

Nieporadny władca Podmorskiego Królestwa to bogaty synalek i nadęty dziad w jednej osobie. Zapadłą dziurę pod jego panowaniem bronią rozentuzjazmowany nowicjusz, pyskaty nerd, dobry człowiek-weteran matury IB, zdradziecka dziwka, brutalny idealista, smerf Ważniak, dwulicowy krętacz i tylko jedna kobieta. Jakim cudem to wszystko jeszcze się nie rozwaliło?

Przeczytaj sam! ;)

zapraszam do obejrzenia ilustracji do opowiadania na koncie Deviantart, link w profilu.


	2. Kolumny Posejdona - 1 Nowy - 1

Rozdział 1: Nowy

– Jesteś kobietą! – zakrzyknął Dian, nie zdążywszy ugryźć się w język.

Taksujący wzrok krzepkiej wojowniczki w różowo–białej zbroi (Łuskach, jak się to nazywało w tych stronach) sprowadził go do pionu. Miała włosy blond.[1]

– Proszę wybaczyć – chłopak zaczął się pospiesznie tłumaczyć. Miał długie brązowe włosy. – „Taka gafa pierwszego dnia, ajajaj!" – pomyślał, już czując, że jest cały czerwony na twarzy. – Po prostu… nasłuchałem się… no, ludzie wszędzie mówią, że w królestwie Posejdona nie ma kobiet...

– Jestem ja – ucięła ona. – To ci na razie powinno wystarczyć za dowód, że plotkom nie należy wierzyć.

Jeszcze go nie zabiła. Splotła ręce za plecami, jakby miała tam schowany sztylet. Po chwili podjęła, nowym, podniosłym tonem:

– Nazywam się Titis, wojowniczka Syreny. To dla ciebie wielki dzień. Dziś rozpoczynasz służbę u Pana Mórz i Oceanów. Moim zadaniem jest dzisiaj wprowadzenie cię.

Jeszcze niedawno, kiedy tylko dowiedział się o wynikach rekrutacji, Dian wybiegł z domu niemal jak stał, w czerwonej koszulce i trampkach, z jedynym plecakiem, na dworzec, z pociągu truchtał do portu, tam w zamian za roczne kieszonkowe, znaczek pocztowy i dwie gumy do żucia wykupił miejsce na statku, a nim w jedyne dwa dni znalazł się o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od plaży, z której można było dostać się do bram królestwa Posejdona. Miał piętnaście lat, od trzynastu trenował z mistrzem, żeby pewnego dnia zostać rycerzem. Mama wątpiła w niego i upierała się, żeby poszedł na ekonomię. Jednak teraz, od dziś jego marzenia się spełnią!

– Czeka mnie jakiś test? – spytał drżącym głosem.

Titis trzymała fason, chociaż faktycznie kandydatów na miejsce po starym Trytonie, który przeszedł na emeryturę, nie było wielu. Był jeden. Dian.

– Nie prowadzimy przedszkola, nie będzie żadnego wstępu – odparła hardo. – Praktyka od razu zweryfikuje twoje kwalifikacje.

Choć odrobinę rozczarowany brakiem testu (wszak przeczytał niejeden raz "Krótką Historię Mórz i Oceanów", "Praktyczny Poradnik Generała", "Autorską biografię ostatniego wcielenia Posejdona", a nawet "Najstraszniejsze stwory Siedmiu Mórz i jak je odnaleźć"), Dian podążył dalej za Titis. Wraz z tym jak oddalali się od koralowych bram, wokół otaczał ich coraz gęstszy las anemonów i morskiej trawy. Glony unosiły się i falowały, jakby były pod wodą, nawet czasem przepływały obok ryby, a jednak oddychali normalnie i stąpali po suchym gruncie. Było tu też światło, nie wiadomo skąd, bo jeśli spojrzeć w górę, nakrywała ich ciemniejąca w oddali niebieska toń. Pomijając, że powietrze było lepkie od wilgoci, a piasek wsypywał się Dianowi do trampek, mógłby przysiąc, że jest na lądzie.

Nagle oboje zatrzymali się przed piaskową lepianką. Nad drzwiami frontowymi wydrapano, raczej dawno temu, napis: "Magazyn".

– To będzie twoja kwatera. Twój poprzednik wyprowadził się niedawno, impreza pożegnalna była długa, więc zostało parę rzeczy. Będziesz musiał sobie ogarnąć.

Dian starał się nie zrobić głupiej miny, ale zbaraniały przyglądał się wstrętnej kanciapie.

– "To właśnie musi być mój test!" – domyślił się wreszcie i podziękował za prezentację.

– Twoje Łuski zostaną ci doręczone wieczorem – wyjaśniła Titis. – Aktualnie są w polerowaniu. Teraz pokażę ci najważniejsze punkty w królestwie, a ty zapamiętaj, jak wszędzie dojść od siebie.

Dian szybko zapomniał o brzydkim domku. Z otwartymi ustami oglądał kolejno:

– To twoja kolumna Północnego Pacyfiku. Dalej port. Stołówka. Droga do miasta. – wyliczała Titis i szli coraz dalej. – Posąg Posejdona, przy nim są zbiórki. Kolumna Południowego Pacyfiku. Potem droga do Oceanu Antarktycznego, siłownia. Dalej są Ocean Indyjski, Arktyczny, Atlantyk. Jak coś chcesz kupić, musisz iść do miasta. Siłownia jest obowiązkowa minimum dwa razy w tygodniu. A teraz najważniejsze.

Zatrzymali się na skwerku obok Posągu Posejdona, otoczonego klombami z morskim zielskiem, które Dian uważał za raczej paskudne, a skąd chodnik w jedną stronę został wyłożony z innego, szlachetniejszego materiału niż pozostałe.

– Na końcu tej drogi – objaśniła Titis, wskazując palcem przed siebie; Dian nie zobaczył końca drogi, natchnęło go więc tym bardziej – znajduje się Świątynia Posejdona, pałac władcy. Nie możesz wejść do środka, zanim nie zostaniesz wezwany. Zbudowano go w centrum królestwa, które wyznacza największa z Kolumn.

Chłopak zmarszczył się, żeby dojrzeć w oddali zarys Głównej Kolumny.

Tego dnia czuł się bardzo podniośle. Piękne królestwo Posejdona stało przed nim otworem. Jeszcze dziś zobaczy i założy swoje własne Łuski. Zdawało się, że świat śpiewa...!

...do czasu, kiedy stanął za wahadłowymi drzwiami do wystrojonej na tradycyjną tawernę stołówki. Dwie drewniane ławy stały równolegle do ścian, przejście nie było szerokie. Okna okrągłe, jak do kajuty. Na ścianach i barze dekoracja ze sznura i bojek. Wysuszony łeb szczupaka wisiał nad okienkiem do kuchni.

– To jest Dian. Od dziś będzie nowym Generałem Północnego Pacyfiku. Powitajcie go – powiedziała Titis, zanim nie odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.

* * *

 **[1]** W podmorskim królestwie należało koniecznie przy prezentacji osoby wspomnieć o jej włosach. Wskazane jest też częste użycie przypisów.


	3. Kolumny Posejdona - 1 Nowy - 2

Wszyscy patrzyli na Diana. Zezował, pospiesznie zerkając na wszystkie twarze po kolei – kogoś brakowało, bo było ich tylko czterech. Wszyscy starsi od niego! Zrobił wtedy pięć najdłuższych kroków w swoim życiu, żeby zrównać się z pierwszym stolikiem.

– Hej – pisnął.

– No chodź. – zlitował się w końcu ktoś: chłopak z bardzo długimi różowymi włosami spiętymi w kucyk.

Dian miał już o tyle łatwiej, że miał już gdzie usiąść i przycupnął obok tamtego. Chociażby jednak liczył na dyskretne, stopniowe wprowadzenie, nic z tego. Natychmiast pozostali przesiedli się do tego samego stołu, obsiadając nowego wokół jak wrony. Wrony siedzące ciasno, bo jedna musiała jedną nogą podpierać się poza ławką.

– No mały, to jaką masz zbroję?

– Skąd jesteś?

– Czy musiałeś zabić swojego mistrza, żeby się tu dostać?

– A obczajałeś Titis?

– Nie wiesz, po ile są ostrygi w porcie? Bo przychodzisz stamtąd, co?

Dian był przytłoczony. Bąknął, że pochodzi z Kanady, i że ostrygi były po 3,60.

– Spokój mu dajcie – odezwał się Kriazor, który nie potrafił mówić normalnie. – Niechby zdołał chociaż nabrać nieco strawy.

Miał bardzo ciemną cerę, białego irokeza i nosił obłędnie kolorowy strój z materiału, na którym wyszyto mnóstwo szczegółów. Pokazał Dianowi okienko kuchenne. Dian jednak zbyt był sparaliżowany, żeby wstawać i wydobyć się z samego środka.

Zrobił to ktoś inny: podszedł i nachylił się do okienka, zamówił pierogi z łososiem. Nie wiadomo, jakie miał włosy. Nosił luźne dresy, z rękawami naciągniętymi do połowy dłoni, zaś na głowie miał papierową torbę z narysowanymi oczami. Ciekawe, jak miał zamiar jeść? To był Kasar. Podał pierogi i wrócił do swojego talerza – na którym parowały krewetki – a kiedy zdjął papierową torbę, Dian zobaczył na jego karku własną głowę.

– Ojej! To jest.. super. Chociaż trochę schizowe – stwierdził Dian.

– Zwykle zamienia się w kogoś, na kim ci zależy – skomentował Silla, ten z kucykiem. – To co, chyba nie masz dziewczyny?

– Patrz na siebie! Wystarczy zamienić się w twoją siostrę – zaśmiał się Kriazor i szturchnął Diana łokciem. – "Silla, sprzątnij pokój! Idź po ziemniaki!".

Silla się wzdrygnął, a Kriazor przedstawił Dianowi imiona wszystkich. Ostatnim nieznajomym w towarzystwie był Izaak, który nie odezwał się ani słowem i wyszedł pierwszy (natychmiast też można było go obgadać). Miał ciemnozielone włosy, niedługie, przystrzyżone krócej z boków. Był przypakowanym ponurym Rosjaninem z blizną zamiast lewego oka. Chociaż tak naprawdę był Finem, nikt tego nie rozróżniał. Kriazor podszepnął, że Izaak stracił oko z winy swojego brata, który był rycerzem Ateny.[1] Wszyscy zebrali się do wyjścia po jedzeniu. Kasar nałożył z powrotem papierową torbę.

W tym krótkim czasie odkąd się pojawił, Dian miał już jako–takie pojęcie o nowych kolegach, chociażby dlatego, że Kriazor był strasznym plotkarzem. On też opowiadał dalej: że Izaak nie przechodził normalnej rekrutacji, ale na generała wybrał go sobie sam Kraken. Dian czytał o Krakenie, że był to starożytny potwór, kałamarnica olbrzymia, która siała wśród marynarzy postrach, bo potrafiła mackami przełamywać na pół okręty.

– Izaak jest dobrym człowiekiem – przyznał Kriazor, sam sobie potakując głową. – Tak być musi, gdyż Kraken to mądra, ale złośliwa i mściwa bestia, która gardzi charakterem słabym i występkiem.

– Podobnie jak my wszyscy, szlachetni wojownicy Posejdona – dorzucił z nutką cynizmu Silla, bo atmosfera zawsze gęstniała, kiedy Kriazor mówił w swoim stylu.

Dian dowiedział się jeszcze, że Izaak trenował się na rycerza na odludziu w Rosji z dwoma przybranymi braćmi u jednego z elitarnych rycerzy Ateny, że nie można mu blokować na siłowni maszyny, na którą chce wejść, że kiedy mówi: "cyka", to to jest brzydkie słowo, że nie lubi kobiet, że potrafi wypatroszyć rybę w 3 sekundy, a poza tym, że jest istnym szatanem w badmintona. I żeby nigdy nie podejmować wyzwania w tę grę.

Silla z jednej strony chciał iść do domu, ale spodziewał się, że będzie kolejnym tematem. Ciągnął się więc z ekipą od Posągu Posejdona, ścieżką za siłownią, której Dian dotąd nie widział. W drewnianej budce przed białym kolistym budynkiem, który okazał się muzeum, kupili po gofrze (Dian musiał pożyczyć pieniądze), z bitą śmietaną, z wyjątkiem Kasara, który nie chciał upaćkać swojego przebrania i wybrał cukier–puder.

Dian zastanawiał się nad sensem papierowej torby. Kasar miał szponiaste dłonie i chrypliwy głos, ale chłopak nie sądził żeby powodem zasłaniania twarzy był wstyd (mógł być po prostu paskudny, być jednorożcem, mieć trzecie oko?), Kasar bynajmniej nie zachowywał się wstydliwie, przynajmniej, dopóki pozostawał zakryty.

– Każdy ma coś – odpowiedział mu Kasar na pytanie. – Ktoś jest dowódcą, ktoś jest zielony, ktoś wszystkich wkurza. Też musisz coś mieć, inaczej będziesz taką postacią, która gdzieś tam jest, ale nikt się w nią nie bawi i pierwsza ginie.

Dian uznał, że Kasar jest _cool._

Kriazor podpowiedział, że zmienia wygląd, bo jest limnadą. Te jeziorne kuzynki syren były jako rasa niemal wyłącznie kobietami; rozmnażały się podobnie jak syreny, to jest ojcowie nie utrzymywali się w domu na tyle długo, żeby dokładać się do czynszu. Limnady potrafiły czytać w umysłach mężczyzn i przemieniać się w ich ukochane, żeby ich uwieść i pożreć. W przypadku wegetarianek akurat bez tego ostatniego, chociaż zawsze można było frajera okraść albo wykorzystać do przepchania zlewu. W praktyce, istoty te mogły wykorzystać wszelkie ckliwe wspomnienia: o najlepszym przyjacielu, o dawno zaginionym bracie, o ulubionym piesku. Kasar twierdził, że to wszystko co Dian przeczytał w "Najstraszniejszych stworach Siedmiu Mórz..." to brednie i uproszczenia.

– Fakt, że moja matka zakonnicą nie jest, kilku "wujków" się przewinęło, obecnie ich czaszki zdobią biblioteczkę. Ale żeby okradać, niby z powodu rasy? Ludzie prace mają normalnie. Mama prowadzi smażalnię.

Dian dostał namiary na smażalnię w mieście. Podobno pozna ją z daleka – cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

– I nigdy nie jedz mintaja ani tilapii. Najtańsze gówno.

Dopiero, kiedy Kasar odchodził, Dian spostrzegł, że Silli już wtedy z nimi nie było. Kriazor machnął na to ręką – to było podobne do Silli. Gra twardego, bo siostra bardzo go musztruje, ale tak naprawdę jest nerdem i nic nie widzi bez okularów. Mieli być z Dianem najbliższymi sąsiadami, a na razie nic się nie układało pomiędzy nimi. Kriazor zaprosił nowicjusza do swojego domu.

* * *

 **[1]** Ateny i jej rycerzy nie lubimy – tego Dian był pewien. Posejdon władał morzami, Atena lądem, wiecznie konkurowali o panowanie nad całością. Mogłam napisać to w tekście, ale jak już wspominałam, przypisy są ważną częścią kultury literackiej w królestwie Posejdona.


	4. Kolumny Posejdona - 1 Nowy - 3

Dom nie był wiele większy od jego lepianki, ale przynajmniej z zewnątrz mniej paskudny. Łuk drzwiowy pomalowano na tęczowe kolory, a w środku w oczy biła mnogość rzeczy i barw. Wnętrze było ciasne, upakowane po sufit meblami i dekoracjami pomieszanymi z braku miejsca z domowym sprzętem. Z sufitu zwieszono dwie spore płachty materiału, upstrzone wzorzystymi rysunkami, które dzieliły pomieszczenie na mniejsze i dawały poczucie wizualnego ciepła. W jednej z części podłoga była obita materiałem – gościa usadzono przy stoliczku, przy którym się klęczało – na ścianach wisiały, zapewne nazbierane w podróżach, maski, talizmany, łapacze snów z różnych krajów. Pachniało przyprawami.

Kriazor natychmiast urósł w oczach Diana, kiedy wyjawił że jest studentem, studiuje etnografię, ma pełno mądrych książek o długich tytułach i że jest zapalonym manierystą.

– Po co mówić: "oczy", kiedy można powiedzieć: "okna duszy"?[1] – tłumaczył.

Poza tym, mieszkał z DZIEWCZYNĄ, a to było bardzo poważne! Dlatego mieli tu na raz tyle rzeczy. Nazywała się Izyda i podała im od razu herbatę. Ona z kolei studiowała sztuki piękne, pracowała w muzeum, które Dian dzisiaj widział. Strzelała też z łuku i wyszywała masę niepokojących kompozycji przypominających pajęczyny. Miała krótkie czarne włosy i egipską biżuterię, przez co wyglądała jak Kleopatra z obrazów, chociaż Dian zauważył przede wszystkim długie, opalone nogi w wysokich obcasach. Ciekawe też były bransoletki, które miała na ramionach i nadgarstkach, pomiędzy którymi wisiał jasny materiał z frędzelkami – wyglądało, jakby miała skrzydła. Kiedy we troje czekali, aż herbata się zaparzy, Izyda siedziała naprzeciw i uśmiechała się do Diana jak do uroczego dziecka.

– W królestwie Posejdona jest jednak całkiem sporo kobiet – przyznał Dian. – To znaczy, spodziewałem się, że gdzieś w miastach będą, ale nie tutaj, wokół świątyni. W ogóle, większość z tego, jak opisywano mi królestwo sporo się różni od tego, co widzę. W przewodniku wyglądało to raczej... pusto. Pisano, że poza Świątynią Posejdona, która otacza Główną Kolumnę, wokół są tylko połączone schodami place z kolumnami każdego z Oceanów, a tak to pola skał i koralowców.

– Pewnie, że są kobiety – śmiał się Kriazor. – Titis przecież! Niedotykalska. Nikt pani tej namówić na spotkanie nie zdołał.

– Skąd ta pewność? – odpowiedziała Izyda z przekąsem.

– JA bym wiedział.

– No i jest Eos, siostra Silli. Ja na przykład tu mieszkam – wymieniała Izyda. – Jest też dziewczyna Kasara, Pajęczyca, która powtarza, że nie jest jego dziewczyną i Rina, dziewczyna Morskiego Smoka.

– O tak, Rina! – Kriazor pokazał gestem w powietrzu wielki biust. – Musi ją bardzo kochać.

Dian myślał, że Izyda będzie urażona, ale ona zrobiła taki sam gest i się śmiali.

– A ta taka w futrze, która pracuje w Świątyni? Ta z wioski, w której wychowywał się Izaak.

– Nie, ona się nie liczy, nikt nie wie, kto to jest.

– To bardzo miła pani. Zagląda do muzeum. Ale słabo mówi po grecku.

Dian popijając herbatkę, oglądał wokół siebie bogate dekoracje. Najbardziej podobały mu się powciskane w rożnych miejscach zdjęcia z polaroidu w sepii, przedstawiające Kriazora i Izydę, to w kimono, to zakutych w dyby, to grających na dudach, to stojących na małej skałce wciśniętej pomiędzy dwa przepastne klify... Jego wzrok zawędrował w końcu na wejściowe drzwi. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nie otaczała masa innych rzeczy, był zawieszony tam złoty oszczep. W każdym z wypolerowanych zębów odbijał się szlachetny odblask światła, najmniejszy z nich zakręcał się filuternie do środka. Na rączce nie było ani ryski.

W momencie, kiedy zapytał o oszczep, rozmowa się skończyła. Okazało się, że broń była dzieckiem Kriazora.

– ... przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie najznamienitszym wojownikom... 15% szansy na trafienie krytyczne... przełamie się przez wszystko... – Dian wytrzeszczał oczy, a potok słów na temat oszczepu nie miał końca.

– Może odprowadzisz lepiej kolegę? – Izyda podniosła w górę rękę, żeby to przerwać.

Na odchodne poczęstowała jeszcze Diana korzennymi ciasteczkami, które smakowały jak Boże Narodzenie. Już ją uwielbiał.

– ...i właśnie dlatego jego szlachetny materiał wymaga codziennej pielęgnacji – podsumował Kriazor, kiedy dotarli przed Kolumnę Północnego Pacyfiku.

Mimo całości wspaniałego dnia, Dianowi zrobiło się przykro na widok piaskowej chatki.

– Zanim nie oswoisz Silli, możesz się kąpać u nas.

Chłopak zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, co to znaczy. Wsunął głowę do wnętrza przez okno – całość była jednym pomieszczeniem.

– Generał Tryton był ultra rekonstruktorem wikingów z VIII–go wieku. Nie uznawał wielu wygód – przyznał Kriazor. – Ale nie trać ducha. Im gorszy start, tym bardziej satysfakcjonujące każde z udoskonaleń.

* * *

 **[1]** Chodzi o XVIII–wieczne mówienie kalamburami, z kwiecistymi epitetami. Ten to jedyny, jaki zapamiętałam z zajęć.


	5. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 1

Rozdział 2: Przewaga

Nastał uroczy, słoneczny dzień. W cudnym lesie, który otaczał grecką rezydencję Saori Kido, ostatniego wcielenia Ateny, będącą centrum jej królestwa,[1] śpiewały ptaszki i panowała harmonia. Przynajmniej tak to się przedstawiało w umyśle Szena, który patrolował dziś teren. Rycerze na zmianę mieli wartę wokół rezydencji, zwłaszcza w czasie pokoju, który dla księżniczki był złem koniecznym. Piękna, lekka zbroja Szena błyszczała odcieniami różu. Włosy miał intensywnie zielone, farbowane jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru, i wymodelowane tak, żeby wyglądało na to, że w ogóle nie są modelowane, co było wtedy modne wśród gimnazjalistów (a szalony kolor to po prostu rezultat bycia Japończykiem).

Ukryty na drzewie nieopodal Dian wstrzymywał oddech, żeby nie zostać zauważony. Jego pierwszą misją było patrolowanie patrolu rycerzy i dzięki temu wreszcie miał okazję przywdziać swoje nowe Łuski Konia Morskiego.[2] Posejdon wyznaczył mu zadanie obserwacji rycerzy. Ale nie dlatego, że poszukiwał konkretnej informacji, po prostu musiał w końcu coś zadać nowemu rekrutowi, który rwał się do akcji i zasypywał świątynną skrzynkę codziennymi listami zapewniającymi o tym.

W pewnej chwili, a czas był najwyższy, bo Dianowi zaczynała drętwieć noga, do Szena dołączył jego brat, Ikki.

– Wszystko poszło dobrze. Projekt skończony – oznajmił Feniks.

– To wspaniale! – zielonowłosy rycerz podskoczył w miejscu. – Muszę koniecznie zobaczyć tę sekretną ultra–broń, która raz na zawsze zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi... to znaczy, z dna mórz... królestwo Posejdona!

– Szen! Zawsze ci powtarzałem, że jak będziesz paplał o tajemnicach Ateny, nie będą dłużej tajemnicami i nie będzie z ciebie rycerz.

– Proszęęę! Zastąp mnie na warcie.

I za chwilę już go nie było.

Diana przeraziło to, co usłyszał.

Żeby dostać się na audiencję do majestatycznego Posejdona, należało w świątynnym przedsionku pobrać w automacie numerek z kategorią sprawy. Kiedy numerek wyświetlił się na ekranie, należało podejść do okienka i dowiedzieć tam, czy sprawa jest dostatecznie istotna, żeby niepokoić władcę lub któregoś z jego Generałów. Jeśli recepcja nie mogła rozwiązać sprawy, dopiero na podstawie decyzji kierownika zmiany można było uzyskać pozwolenie na wkroczenie na część zamkniętą Świątyni. Ważnego petenta, który przeszedł ten etap, podejmowano w poczekalni herbatą lub kawą z ciastkiem w czasie, gdy dworzanin uzgadniał decyzje o audiencji u władcy. W odpowiednim momencie wreszcie wołano na salę tronową. Należało stanąć na baczność u wejścia, tam tuż przy drzwiach herold ogłaszał przybycie gościa i krótki cel wizyty, np. „w sprawie państwowej" lub „w celu skargi osobistej". Następnie należało iść pewnym krokiem prosto, zatrzymać się na odległość siedmiu metrów przed podwyższeniem na którym stał tron (właściwe miejsce rozpoznawało się po wgnieceniu w czerwonym dywanie), złożyć ukłon. Kiedy Posejdon wykonał łaskawy gest ręką, można było zacząć mówić.

Dian nie mógł czekać. Nie pobrał numerka. Przeleciał przez recepcję, dworzaninowi z herbatką mignęła tylko przed nosem jego peleryna, po czym wpadł do sali tronowej jak bomba, lekceważąc wszelkie zasady etykiety i zatrzymał się dopiero przed samym tronem.

– Posejdonie! Już przegraliśmy! Słyszałem, jak Rycerze Ateny rozmawiali na patrolu. Opracowali straszliwa bron, która kompletnie nas zniszczy! Jeśli natychmiast czegoś nie zrobimy, przegramy, Atena zawsze ze wszystkimi wygrywa.

Posejdon o dziwo nawet się nie wzburzył. Przez moment był skonsternowany, ale ostatecznie rozpoznał najświeższego z Morskich Generałów i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Dianie. Zapomniałeś chyba, że i ja jestem całkiem potężny. Damy sobie z Rycerzami radę, jak nie jeden już raz.

Więc to tak wyglądał Posejdon! Jego wcieleniem był Julian Solo, niewiele starszy od Diana chłopak w białym garniturze z błękitną koszula i fularem. miał też burzę jasnych błękitnych loków ujarzmianą w eleganckie fale co dzień rano przez profesjonalnych stylistów.

Dian opamiętał się w końcu i przypomniał o etykiecie i całej procedurze z numerkami. Cofnął się na wydeptany kawałek dywanu.

– Przepraszam za tak nagłe wtargnięcie, ale strasznie się martwię, co się stanie z naszym królestwem po tak potężnym ataku.

– Podmorskie Królestwo nie ugnie się pod wpływem samych pogróżek– odpowiedział Posejdon. – Musimy się dowiedzieć więcej. Co to konkretnie za broń, jak działa, jak wygląda.

Dian przysłuchiwał się z oddaniem, łapiąc każde słowo.

– Dałeś już pierwszy dowód swojej kompetencji – ciągnął władca. – teraz powierzam ci to zadanie. Będziesz obserwował tych nadętych Rycerzy Zodiaku, kiedy co robią, gdzie chodzą, z kim i jak. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, porwiesz jednego z nich i sprowadzisz tutaj, porozmawiamy sobie z nim i wszystko wyśpiewa.

– Tak jest! – zawołał Dian, którego serce uskrzydlił tak istotny rozkaz.

– Wybierzesz odpowiedni cel i termin, w końcu znasz już rutynę ich patroli. Przygotujesz też odpowiednio zabezpieczoną celę dla naszego gościa. A kiedy będziesz gotowy, zleć Kasarowi atak; on jest w tym najlepszy.

* * *

[1] Atena jako wcielenie bogini, de facto nie była królową, nie wiedząc jednak jakiego tytułu używać, zwracano się do niej "księżniczko", a Imperium Greckie nazywano królestwem, żeby wszystko pomieszać. W praktyce była cesarzową. Nie licząc tu jej społecznej działalności koło Greenpeace.

 **[2]** I chodzi o kelpię, a nie hippocampusa. Kelpie są upiorami słodkowodnymi o postaci konia z grzywa z wodorostów, zaś koniki morskie są małe, śliczne i są wspaniałymi ojcami.


	6. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 2

Jakiś czas później Dian ustawiał do suszenia na słońcu przed swoim domkiem ceramiczne garnki, które pomagała mu lepić Izyda. Wypalali je wczoraj, dzisiaj pomalował wszystko w tradycyjne wzory Podmorskiego Królestwa, które znał z ilustracji do „Krótkiej Historii Mórz i Oceanów". W końcu będzie miał jakąś zastawę zamiast używanych w koło plastikowych talerzy ze stołówki i papierowych kubków na wynos z kawiarni, które rozklejały się po myciu. Zostały mu jeszcze do wyrzeźbienia sztućce, o ile znajdzie odpowiednie kawałki drewna lub kości.

Jeszcze klęczał, kiedy zatrzymała się przed nim para czarnych obcasów na koturnach.

– Ty jesteś generał Dian?

Podniósł głowę.

Zobaczył siateczkowe rajstopy, bluzkę i rękawiczki, pod spodem skąpe spodenki i stanik z kolcami, choker i czarne paznokcie. Cera błękitna, usta pokryte granatową szminką, domalowane przedłużenie rzęs, na czole nakreślony znaczek, jasne, wpadające w biel włosy w delikatnych lokach ponad ramiona. I najważniejsze: bosko wyrzeźbiony brzuch z wyrastającymi z żeber trzema parami haczykowatych kończyn, a z pępka rozchodzące się promieniście końcówki srebrzystych, jedwabnych nici.

– "Pajęczyca", dziewczyna Kasara? – zgadł Dian. Poczuł, że nagle nie lubi Kasara.

– Nie. Polujemy razem. – ucięła ostro. – Szukam go, tu się umówiliśmy. Mam dla niego sieć.

Dopiero w tym momencie Dian zauważył, że ciągnęła coś za sobą. Nie chciała odłożyć sieci, nie mogła więc też założyć rąk; zakręciła się niecierpliwie. Kasar będzie tu lada chwila. Ona się nudziła.

– Więc... jesteś tym nowym generałem, z łuskami kelpii – zagadnęła Pajęczyca od niechcenia. – To co właściwie robisz takiego?

Dian miał szansę, potencjalne 3 sekundy jej uwagi, zanim przepisze mu jakąś cechę. Musiał mieć COŚ swojego.

– Zawsze się bardzo staram, ale nic mi nie wychodzi – wypalił.

"Brawo, ziomek. Już wyrwałeś" – pomyślał tuż potem.

– Nieźle – Pajęczyca prychnęła śmiechem bardzo cicho. niestety, 3 sekundy minęły, a Dian przestał w ogóle dla niej istnieć, kiedy zjawił się Kasar. Dziewczyna zawołała na niego od razu – Hej, dziwko! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Ja tu stoję i czekam na ciebie.

On dał jej buziaka w policzek przez papierową torbę. Był starszy i silniejszy od Diana, miał wspaniały dom i nosił czarne kolczaste dodatki, jak ona. Dian nie miał szans.

–U siebie. Nadrabiam seriale, udając że ćwiczę.

– Pięknie, podczas gdy ja wypruwałam flaki, żeby zrobić ci to – przekazała mu sieć. Poskarżyła się, ale się uśmiechała. Dlaczego on ją dotykał?! Skoro niby nie chodzą ze sobą.

– Łee, a po co obciążałaś kamieniami? Straszna tandeta. Nie mogłaś metalem?

– A skąd ja ci wezmę tyle metalowych kulek? Za to trzymaj, żeby nie poplątać. Jak zwykle: na sucho zachowuje się jak lina, a kiedy zamoczysz, zaczyna się kleić. Na włosy jak guma do żucia.

„Wzdychał" – zaobserwował Dian. – „A powinien ją po rękach całować. Albo nie – ja to lepiej zrobię."

* * *

W umyśle Seji powiewał wiosenny wietrzyk – było tam pusto i spokojnie. Chodził tam i z powrotem wokół rezydencji Ateny, jak robot, któremu napisano tylko jedną linijkę kodu: "chronić Atenę". Dlatego też rozpromienił się, kiedy zobaczył nadchodzącą w jego kierunku księżniczkę. Miała długą białą suknię obszytą lekko fioletową koronką, jak zawsze we wtorki (w odróżnieniu, na przykład, od koronki lekko złotej w środy), a także skupioną minę – jak kiedy zbliżało się otwarcie giełdy.

– Seja, w okolicy wszytko w porządku? – rzuciła na powitanie. Unosiła lekko sukienkę, żeby koronka nie zbrudziła się od trawy. Białe najtrudniej doprać!

– Tak jest, księżniczko! – zawołał Rycerz Pegaza, kłaniając się. – Horyzont czysty, żadnych intruzów ani aktywności obcej energii kosmicznej.

– To świetnie. Mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie. Za dwadzieścia minut mam spotkanie, odwiedza mnie prezes Deloitte'a, muszę natychmiast mieć na stół arbuza. I wędzonego węgorza. Najlepszej jakości. Inaczej z negocjacji nici. Tatsumi nie da sobie z tym rady, tylko na ciebie mogę liczyć.

Seja natychmiast poczuł zew obowiązku i stanął na baczność.

– Oczywiście! Dla ciebie wszystko, księżniczko!

Machnęła na niego dłonią łaskawie.

– Wiem, wiem. A teraz idź. Nie zawiedź mnie.

– Tak jest, księżniczko!

Seja odwrócił się w kierunku miasta i ruszył w drogę.

– Frajer – powiedziała Atena niskim męskim głosem. Coś mu nie pasowało, ale przecież Atena miała zawsze rację. I za chwilę już go nie było.

Kasarowi chwilę zajęło wgramolenie się na drzewo w pełnych łuskach i to z obciążoną kamieniami siatką. Dlatego właśnie Dian zaplanował start misji podczas zmiany warty Rycerzy.

Niepotrzebnie.

Joda przyszedł dobre piętnaście minut po tym, jak zniknął Seja. Rycerz Łabędzia[1] przyspacerował wpatrzony w smartfon. Kasar odruchowo zajrzał w jego umysł, lecz, co było do przewidzenia, nie znalazł tam wiele ciekawego. Różnego syfu było tam całkiem sporo, na przykład gr rzędzie, jakaś dziewczyna i jej siostra, których imion nie pamiętał, hantle, ostatni odcinek "Gry o Tron", coniedzielny wypad brązowych rycerzy na chińszczyznę.

Rycerze są jednak pewnym sensie obowiązkowi: Joda schował telefon i zaczął patrolować, ale w drugą stronę niż Seja. Kasar musiał więc odczekać, aż ten przejdzie cały teren i pojawi się pod jego drzewem.

Tej okazji nie mógł już zmarnować. Oblał sploty sieci wodą z butelki i w odpowiednim momencie zarzucił pułapkę z zaskoczenia na Jodę. Niestety, końcówki sieci, które powinny były się ze sobą posplatać po drugiej stronie celu, zatrzymały się na trawie – nie zadziałało to tak jak w wodzie. Kasar zeskoczył z drzewa, gotów walczyć. Joda, który początkowo się zachwiał, powstał na nogi i odpiął od hełmu ostry nausznik w kształcie łabędziego skrzydła. Z tą bronią zakręcił się z impetem wokół własnej osi, w ten sposób poprzecinał część splotów, uwalniając się. Ku zdziwieniu Morskiego Generała, zamiast jednak walczyć lub uciec, Joda nie przestawał dziabać nausznikiem kolejnych lepkich nitek sieci, żeby zdejmować je z siebie po jednej.

– Ała! Moja fryzura! A to co znowu za diabelstwo! – wyklinał, pochłonięty zajęciem.

Kasar za moment otrząsnął się z konsternacji i najzwyklej w świecie ogłuszył rycerza ciosem złożonych pięści w potylicę.

* * *

[1] długie włosy blond ułożone na rozczochrane, piękna biała zbroja


	7. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 3

– Podejdonie! – Titis weszła do sali tronowej, pospiesznie mijając herolda, który ledwo co zdążył ją zapowiedzieć.

Na królewskie podwyższenie z sufitu zaczarowanego, żeby wyglądał jak otwarty[1] spływała majestatycznie smuga światła z bardzo wiarygodnie udającej poranne słońce lampy. Po obu stronach tronu stali Kanon zwany Morskim Smokiem oraz Sorrento, prawa i lewa ręka Juliana Solo.

– Plan odniósł sukces – ogłosiła syrena.[2] – Mamy jednego z Rycerzy Ateny.

– Gdzież on? – spytał władca ustawiając się majestatycznie na tronie (gdyż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej spływał z tronu grając na konsoli w Pokemony).

Widział jedynie Titis oraz podążającego za nią w kilka kroków Kasara.

– Tkwi w lochach, dobrze pilnowany – odrzekła dziewczyna zdejmując hełm i wkładając go pod pachę. Wyglądała wtedy jak różowa motocyklistka. Jak ta z Cartoon Network, która malowała się podczas wyścigów. – Panie, w jaki sposób mamy go zmusić do gadania? Jakież to tortury dla niego przewidziałeś?

– Tortury? – zawahał się Posejdon, jakby został wywołany w szkole do tablicy. –Nie wiem… powiedziałem, że "sobie porozmawiamy", to nie wystarczy pogawędka? Tortury to takie… odrobinę drastyczne, nie uważasz, Titis?

Wojowniczka nie poddawała się.

– A Kasar, najpodstępniejszy i najokrutniejszy z Generałów?

Wskazany uniósł dłonie w górę.

– Przepraszam, może i troszkę podstępny, ale na takich rzeczach się nie znam. Co najwyżej mogę go ugotować tak, żeby nie zrobił się gumiasty…

Morski Smok podniósł głowę znad swojego biurka.

– To może Sorrento zagra mu „Sarabandę"? – miał on długie do pasa granatowe włosy, parę kosmyków opadało mu na oczy w modnej grzywce. Nosił nienagannie uprasowaną białą koszulę do ciemnoniebieskiego garnituru.

Na jego komentarz po drugiej stronie tronu z miejsca poderwał się Sorrento – w podobnym jak Kanon wieku, około 28 lat, z krótkimi puszystymi włosami w kolorze lila, ułożonymi w jedną stronę. on również nosił garnitur, ale czerwony w białe znaczki, do tego takiż krawat.

– Ja z kolei proponuję, żeby go zamknąć w jakiejś jaskini przed przypływem.

Posejdon machnął ręką, żeby uciszyć wszystkich

– Wystarczy. Titis, ty zajmiesz się więźniem – zarządził. – Dzisiaj przetrzymamy go na głodzie, to jutro będzie miększy i wszystko wyśpiewa.

* * *

Generałowie grali na tarasie u Izaaka w „pytanie lub wyzwanie". Dian zrobił już kapelusz z trzech źdźbeł trzciny, bez większej trudności, bo odkąd zamieszkał w domku po panu Trytonie nabywał umiejętności zrobienia czegokolwiek z dostępnego pod ręką badziewia. Następnie Izaak przyznał się do wciągnięcia w dzieciństwie Jody do zakładu o kupowanie lodów cały rok, jeśli powie: „mistrz jest gupi" sto razy, a mistrz nie usłyszy, tuż obok pokoju mistrza. Kriazor dotknął językiem łokcia. Przyszła kolej na Sillę.

– Dobra, dawajcie pytanie – powiedział, rozsiadając się na swoim wiklinowym fotelu. Pytania przecież były łatwiejsze.

– Dam głowę, że nie wiesz – Izaak uśmiechnął się podstępnie, składając dłonie pod brodą. Wyczekał moment pełnej napięcia ciszy, zanim padło – Czego rycerzem jest Kriazor?

– Cóż za pytanie…!? – obruszył się Kriazor, ale Izaak go uciszył szybkim gestem.

– Niech zgadnie.

Silla walczył, żeby nie ugiąć się pod urażonym spojrzeniem Kriazora – i przegrał.

– Eee… oszczepu?

– ...czakramów? – strzelił Dian.

Izaak stawiał na jakiś kompletnie frajerski gatunek ryby, albo meduzę bałtycką. Kriazor się zarumienił.

– Dobra, może nie posiadam łusek jakiegoś epickiego stwora, który by zazdrość budził, ale mym patronem jest wspaniały mityczny wojownik, którego technika…

– Pies tam drapał! Grunt, że zawalił pytanie! – Izaak wytknął Sillę palcem. – Na ziemię, pompować!

Wszyscy odliczali na głos karne pompki Silli, przy czym Dian zastanawiał się nad opinią Kriazora, jakoby ich rosyjski kolega był tak dobrym człowiekiem. Kraken być może ma zupełnie inne standardy? Musiał jednak przyznać, że to było zabawne.

Śmiechy ustały, kiedy Generałowie zobaczyli nadchodzącego ku nim Sorrento. Wizyta któregoś z przybocznych Posejdona zwykle oznaczała robotę.

– Silla i Kriazor, wyruszycie z poselstwem do Ateny – ogłosił po czym poględził o szczegółach.

Sorrento nosił łuski Harpii, które zdobiły piórkowate skrzydła, a te naprawdę dawały zdolność latania, w przeciwieństwie do ozdobnych skrzydeł w pozostałych morskich zbrojach. Jego bronią był flet poprzeczny, na którym wygrywał hipnotyzujące melodie. Miał na dworze specjalną funkcję: był ambasadorem Podmorskiego Królestwa Za granicą. Inaczej mówiąc, przeważnie mądrzył się tu, a czasem wyjeżdżał robić to w Grecji, Hadesie czy Asgardzie.

Kiedy Sorrento mówił, zdaniem Diana gestykulował przesadnie. I Miał dziwaczny sposób ubioru: zawsze ostrze kolory i obcisłe spodnie.

Gra się już skończyła, kiedy wyznaczeni Generałowie musieli wyruszyć na misję, jednak Dian zagadnął jeszcze Izaaka, sam się sobie dziwiąc, skąd miał na to śmiałość:

– Ten gość, Sorrento, jest taki trochę tego – chłopak pokazywał coś niejasno w powietrzu. Sam w sumie nie wiedział, co chce pokazać. – Jest w twoim typie?

Izaak wziął w płuca powietrze i odchylił głowę, jakby zaciągał się niewidocznym papierosem. Zastanowił się, jak to ująć. Trudno było z niego wyciągnąć jakąkolwiek spontaniczną odpowiedź, na szybko.

– Gdzie tam, mały – zaczął w końcu. – Jakbym go przerzucił przez stół to by tego nie przeżył.

Dian odkaszlnął.

– Eee… wiesz, co? Nie wiem czy to źle czy dobrze, że tak rzadko się odzywasz.

– No. Krowa która dużo muczy mało mleka daje.

Dian zafascynował się tym powiedzeniem i próbował następnie zmienić pod jego modłę całe swoje życie. Przynajmniej na 40 minut, po których całkiem o nim zapomniał. W międzyczasie razem ustalili, że Kriazor będzie od dzisiaj rycerzem Gupika.

* * *

[1] technologia wykupiona od samego Dumbledore'a!

[2] Titis była syreną. wiele osób nawet o tym nie wiedziało, bo kiedy wychodziła poza wodę, jej ogon zmieniał się w nogi. Dlatego też zawsze kąpała się w wannie, bo z ogonem nie mogła odwiesić na miejsce słuchawki prysznica, co niebywale ją wkurzało.


	8. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 4

Dzięki sieci teleportów podróż do Grecji nie była wcale taka długa, ale misja to misja. Kriazor poszedł sobie kupić na drogę rogalika. Mimo to naczekał się na Sillę przed jego domem. Po pierwsze: nie mógł wejść. Był dzień i nietoperze spały. Zapalenie światła spowodowałoby u nich stres. Po drugie: nie chciał wchodzić. Silla miał również boa, starszego i większego od każdego z Generałów. Wąż jak to wąż, siedział cicho, a tak po ciemku pieron wiedział, gdzie był.

Po ostatnie: wilczyca Silli, zwierz chudy o zmechaconym futrze, usiadła na progu i zrobiła lśniące oczy. Nie musiała mówić, on i tak wiedział, co chciała i rozmawiali.

– „Kocham cię. Nie odchodź".

– Zaraz wracam! Nie patrz tak na mnie.

Pogłaskał ją po łebku.

– „O, czyli jednak zostajesz?"

Ale zaczął zamykać drzwi.

– Ałuu...!

– Klara, daj spokój.

– „Odszedł z tym drugim. Nie ma go." – Posiedziała chwilę pod drzwiami. –„Wiem! Pogryzę kanapę, to może szybciej wróci!"

Na jeansy i fioletowy t-shirt z paskiem „Loading... 30%" Silla założył Łuski, Kriazor swoje na afrykańskie wdzianko tribal i dopiero wtedy wyglądali jak z jednej bajki. Wszystkie Łuski generałów były ciemnozłote, zdobione platynowymi wzorami. Miały też słynne na wszystkie królestwa skrzydła i hełmy, na które leciały panny. Pomimo oczywistego ciężaru metalu były to w końcu zbroje magiczne – właściciele mogli pływać zwinnie jak delfiny, o ile tylko wezwali swoją energię kosmiczną.

– No więc… mamy w ogóle jakiś plan, co zrobimy jak już spotkamy Atenę? – zapytał Silla, pukając w drzwi gabinetu Saori.

– Nie bój nic, dzielny druhu! Najgorsze już za nami, przecież nawet nie zatrzymali nas na granicy.

A stało się tak, ponieważ byli posłami. Gdyby nimi nie byli, a tylko tak powiedzieli, Rycerze nie wpuściliby ich.

Za drzwiami dał się w końcu słyszeć stukot obcasów. Coraz głośniej, aż ktoś szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi do środka. Ukazała się damska głowa, nisko, gdzieś w okolicach obojczyków generałów. Atena była smarkulą w ślubnej sukni.

Spojrzała na przybyszów z surową miną, po czym rozejrzała się na boki korytarza.

– Tatsumi! Mówiłam, nie ma mnie dla nikogo! – zawołała.

Dostrzegła, jak Silla chowa nogą za kolumnę rękę ogłuszonego lokaja, która pozostała na widoku. W tle zza pleców Saori spozierało z wnętrza gabinetu dwóch jegomościów w garniturach, jeden grubszy, drugi chudszy. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a oni nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, o czym rozmawiała z generałami.

– Co wy sobie wyobrażacie? Myślicie, że się was boję? – warknęła. – To musi być coś diabelnie ważnego, żeby przerywać moje negocjacje z Deloitte'm. Czego chce Posejdon?

Atena złożyła palce i zagwizdała. Momentalnie zlecieli się wokół Brązowi Rycerze. Wyprostowaną ręką powstrzymała ich od tego, żeby wszyscy rzucili się na nią jak ludzka kanapka, żeby ją chronić.

– Ha! Czy Diana zdołała już zliczyć swe charty? Czyżby którego brakowało? – zaczął szydzić Kriazor.

Silla dźgnął go łokciem.

– Miałeś się nie nakręcać! Ja powiem. Mamy waszego Rycerza Łabędzia. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć go jeszcze żywym, nie możecie użyć przeciwko nam waszej wielkiej broni.

– Nawet gdyby broń była już gotowa, nigdy byśmy nie ulegli waszym żądaniom! – zakrzyknął Seja i teraz z kolei on zebrał kuksańca od Saori.

– Jakim prawem uwięziliście Jodę? – oburzyła się.

– Żadnym – zripostował Silla, a było to tak ostre, że dziw, że nie załamała się pod nimi wtedy ziemia.

– Nie boimy się waszych gróźb – odpowiedział w końcu najodważniejszy z Brązowych Rycerzy, Feniks. Nigdy się za bardzo nie przejmował tym, co się stanie z jego kolegami: „jest wojna!" – wołał zawsze tuż przed wykopaniem ich z piaskownicy.

– A więc poświęcicie życie towarzysza z powodu dumy jednego z was? – podjął Kriazor. Nikt nic nie powiedział, co bardzo go ucieszyło. – Ha, nawet Feniksa zatkało!

Niespodziewanie Ikki wymierzył mu cios pięścią w brzuch, a kiedy Szen rwał włosy z głowy, że „nie wolno atakować posłów!", tłumaczył:

– Przecież nie uderzyłem mocą.

Zaczęła się pyskówka pomiędzy Sillą i Ikkim, przez którą zaczęli się też przekrzykiwać Kriazor, Sziwju i podskakujący Szen, ale Atena szybko ukróciła proceder, tupiąc obcasem w posadzkę.

– Dość tego! Rycerze, puśćcie ich wolno. – Po czym zwróciła się do Morskich Generałów. – Na dziś wygraliście. Ale nie liczcie na to, że na długo tak zostanie.

A kiedy odeszli, Ikkiemu nakazała ich śledzić, Sziwju ocucić Tatsumiego, Seji wyłączyć odliczanie na broni, a Szenowi ugłaskać gości z Deloitte'a.

* * *

Joda twardo się trzymał. Nie straszne były mu zęby krat i przegniłe mury podmorskiego więzienia. Jednak to wszystko jedynie do czasu, kiedy padła bateria w jego telefonie. Wtedy okazało się, że słoma na podłodze jest mokra, powietrze zatęchłe, a oprócz nocnika w celi była tylko jeszcze zbutwiała ławka i szkielet jakiegoś nieszczęśnika. Kiedy tylko Joda przestawał się poruszać przez dłuższą chwilę, spomiędzy żeber szkieletu wychodziły małe kraby sprawdzić, czy już można go zjeść. Sam był już głodny od rana, więc miał wrażenie, że chudnie w oczach.

– Straże! Straże! – zaczął krzyczeć, łapiąc za kraty, ale kiedy poczuł ich śliskość, oderwał dłonie i wytarł je w spodnie. – Tu jest okropnie! To nie są warunki dla więźnia! Żądam dostępu do bieżącej wody i świeżej pościeli. Jeść mi się chce! Dajcie mi tu Izaaka!

Mógł tak długo, więc ospały strażnik w końcu podniósł się z taboretu i zawołał po Titis.

– Po moim trupie przyprowadzę ci tu Izaaka – zwołała ona, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Jodę na horyzoncie. –Masz na niego zły wpływ! I nie drzeć mi się. Jak będziesz się zachowywał, to może cię dzisiaj nakarmimy.

Rycerz nawet w niewoli nie tracił czujności, jeśli chodziło o kobiece wdzięki.

– Hej, moja droga – szepnął uwodzicielsko – przykro mi, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach. Jak mógłbym odmówić, kiedy prosi mnie ktoś o tak cudnej buzi?

Uniosła w górę jedną brew.

– Czyli rozumiem, że mogę liczyć, że nie będziesz się więcej darł.

– Czego tylko sobie zażyczysz! Panno…?

– Titis.

– Titis! Masz piękny głos, naprawdę niezwykły, niczym syrena.

– No coś takiego… – chociaż wiedziała, że to bajer, uśmiechnęła się wreszcie.

Rycerz zawiesił się na kracie (na nowo zapomniał, że była oślizgła, ale musiał już trzymać fason), żeby być bliżej dziewczyny i mrugnął wprawnie, jak tylko prawdziwi uwodziciele potrafią.

– To co, może gdzieś wyskoczymy? Ty i ja.

Titis popatrzyła spode łba, ale po chwili rzuciła:

– Jasne. Czemu nie. Jutro po ciebie przyjdę. Pogadamy sobie.

* * *

– No pokaż, gdzie boli.

Izyda uniosła koszulkę Kriazora, po czym polizała jego brzuch w miejscu, gdzie Feniks uderzył. Silla nie mógł sobie wtedy czegoś nie wyobrazić. Kasarowi, który był wszystkiego świadkiem, nie była nawet potrzebna telepatia. Natychmiast zmienił się w mangowe dziewczę z kocimi uszkami i ogonem w falbankowej spódniczce. Nad głową miała zielony pasek życia i niebieski many.

– Ach, kochany! – zamruczała kotka słodko i przestępowała z nogi na nogę obok Silli. – Ja też tego dla nas pragnę, ale najpierw musisz wbić do diamentowej ligi…

Pajęczyca zaśmiewała się z tego, jak Silla nie potrafił jeszcze być zły, tylko wgapiał się w postać, dopóki Kasar nie nałożył z powrotem na głowę torby. Z Izydą zaczęły się chichrać, a Kasar za ich plecami dosiadł się na ławkę do Diana.

Kotka miała czym oddychać. Mógłby zagrać w tę grę Silli.

– Nie za młody jesteś na takie pomysły? – zagadnął ukradkiem Kasar. – No to rusz się, jeśli chcesz być pożarty w srebrnej sieci.

Dian drgnął.

– Skąd… ej, grzebałeś mi w głowie!

Kasar prychnął.

– A po co? Jakbym nie miał co robić, tylko chodzić za wami i czytać wszystkim w myślach? – Odrobinę się nadąsał. – Wychowywałem się z kobietami, coś tam dostrzegam. Poza tym Louna nie należy do dyskretnych osób, powiedziała, że ci się oczki świecą.

Dian poczuł, jak się rumieni. Też chciał mieć swoją papierową torbę.

– Louna? To tak się nazywa…!

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że…

– Nie no, skąd! – Dian nie przyznałby się, że nawet nie dociekał normalnego imienia, "Pajęczyca" wydawała się całkiem normalna w Podmorskim Królestwie. – Eee… wobec tego, rozumiem, że się na mnie nie gniewasz?

– Bynajmniej – Kasar wzruszył ramionami. – I tak mi jej nie zabierzesz. Nasze wieczorki są nieodwołalne. A w pozostałych terminach: kombinuj.

Dian mógł znów lubić Kasara.

– ... i właśnie dlatego myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu wziąć i wykupić wszystkie udziały Ateny w tej jej firmie i już – rozprawiał Silla. – Wtedy nie musielibyśmy się przejmować żadną wielką bronią ani rycerzami.

– Nie tak prostymi są rzeczy, jak się wydają –odpowiadał Kriazor. – Morski Smok też o tym myślał, ale czy masz pojęcie, ile by to kosztowało? Posejdon nie ma wystarczająco aktywów.

– Powinien spieniężyć jakiś statek. Albo zacząć wynajmować grunt w świątynnej dzielnicy – kontynuował młodszy Generał. – Na co nam jej majestatyczna cisza i czystość, jak zaraz najadą nas i rozwalą wszystko?

– Po moim trupie pozwolę powiesić na którejkolwiek z Kolumn reklamę! – wtrąciła się Izyda. – Skupcie się na tym, żeby dobrze wykonać swoją robotę i przechwycić tę straszliwą broń.

– Czego dowiedziała się Titis od Rycerza Łabędzia? – zapytał Silla Diana.

– Na razie nie zdała raportu, bo miałem dostać go niezwłocznie, kiedy to zrobi. Dopiero jutro miała robić właściwe przesłuchanie, bo Posejdon zarządził najpierw dzień oczekiwania.

– Słyszałem, że mimo to wymykała się już do naszego powabnego jeńca – Kriazor mrugnął znacząco.

– Zakradała się do piwnicy... to znaczy, do głębokich i straszliwych lochów Posejdona? – poprawił się Silla.

– Może akurat po to, żeby zwędzić wino? – zgadywał Kasar. Włączył się Izaak, o którym wszyscy zdążyli już dotąd zapomnieć:

– Nie powinno was to obchodzić dokąd kto z kim chodzi. Wstydźcie się! Zwłaszcza ty, Kriazor, wkręcasz w to młodszych.

Kriazor momentalnie zaczął jego o coś podejrzewać.


	9. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 5

Cały jeden dzień – byłoby to dla Diana nieskończenie wiele w oczekiwaniu na rozwiązanie zagadki o państwowym znaczeniu. Tym razem jednak, miał konkurencyjne plany i ledwie spostrzegł, że od całej sprawy z Rycerzem Łabędzia upłynęła doba.

Teren Klubu Lymnades otoczony był z daleka szczelną palisadą. Nie było w niej żadnych okienek, a tylko znaki z której strony należy obejść żeby było bliżej do wejścia. Tam z kolei, przy bramie stał z jednej strony barczysty syren.[1] Typ nie uśmiechał się ani odrobinę i Dian uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie nie gapić się więcej. Z drugiej strony za pulpitem z koralowca stała nastoletnia dzieweczka żująca gumę; na widok klientów ukryła ją w policzku. Jej bluzka zmieniała kolory w kółko, z żółtego na zielony, na niebieski, i znów żółty. Dygnęła należycie, ale minę miała obojętną, jak wakacyjny pracownik. Pajęczycę znała i od razu odkreśliła, za to na Diana spojrzała unosząc z pulpitu podkładkę z przypiętym pliczkiem kartek.

– Jest pan na liście?

– Tak, General Dian z Północnego Pacyfiku.

Spojrzała na trzecią stronę. Jedno nazwisko na "D" zostało przekreślone długopisem, a obok dopisano "Generał Dian" z dwukropkiem i gwiazdką oraz podpisem Kasara. Skoro tak…

– Witamy w Lymnades – oznajmiła pracownica, po czym wygramoliła się zza pulpitu.– Pan pierwszy raz? Proszę za mną.

Dian nie ważył się wziąć Pajęczycy za rękę, ale przynajmniej razem szli do najlepszej restauracji w stolicy, którą prowadziła matka Kasara. Jadał tu sam Posejdon. Na stolik zapisywano się parę tygodni z wyprzedzeniem, dlatego bez znajomości Dian by się tu nie dostał. A nawet jeżeli, to prawdopodobnie nie przełknąłby rachunku, gdyby nie zadłużył się u kolegów.

Zgodnie z zaleceniami, mieli iść po wyłożonej deseczkami ścieżce i wyłącznie po ścieżce. Ich kroki trzeszczały na drewnie. Otaczały ich brunatno-żółte szuwary: wysoka trawa, gdzieniegdzie kwitnąca pałka, z której zaczynał sypać się puch. Jednak wszystko to było widocznie uprawiane pod kontrolą, bo estetyczne i bez masy komarów. Gdzieniegdzie zdarzały się przejaśnienia w ścianach traw i widać było na przykład jakąś polankę i brzeg wody. Spokojną ciemna taflę mącił czasem tylko przebiegający nartnik. Goście mogli tylko z dala tam zerknąć, co dawało przyjemny dreszczyk obcowania z tajemnicą. Pajęczyca szukała wzrokiem lilii wodnych, kiedy Dian zaczepił ją i wskazał brzeg po ich drugiej stronie.

Już prawie doszli wtedy na miejsce, bo budynek restauracji i wejście było całkiem blisko, szuwary się kończyły po prawej stronie. Tam na jeziorze znajdowała się mała wysepka. Prowadziła do niej z tyłu wąska kładka której początku nie było widać, pewnie wyłącznie dla personelu. Na wysepce stała altana z umownym krótkim daszkiem, a pod nią przy wyłożonym w żłobie sianie pasła się prawdziwa kelpia. Dian uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż zapomniał że jest na randce:

– Paaatrz! – zakrzyknął półgłosem.

Koń nie był tak wysoki jak Dian by się spodziewał po ilustracjach z „Najstraszniejszych Stworów Siedmiu Mórz…". Miał proporcje konika polskiego i bajkowo długą grzywę w zgniłozielonych strąkach, w które wplatane były rozmoknięte kawałki jeziornych traw. Na pysku nie było normalnych końskich chrap, zamiast tego od żuchwy do początku szyi rozciągały się harmonijkowe zewnętrzne skrzela. Kopyta zastępowały szerokie racice. Ten konkretny okaz miał długą sierść na tyle nóg i spodzie brzucha, a po przeciwnych stronach turkusowe łuski błyskające pod światło. Biała gwiazdka zdobiła jego czoło.

– On tutaj, pod słonym oceanem? I w ogóle... mają tu jezioro pod morzem. Mega – zachwycił się Dian.

– Noo. Uwielbiałam tu przychodzić.

Pracownica która ich oprowadzała zaczęła oglądać swoje paznokcie, licząc czas który marnowali na gapienie się.

Cos poruszyło się pod wodą i po chwili na wyspie ukazała się dziewczyna. Podciągnęła się na rękach i usiadła na brzegu – była oczywiście całkiem mokra, kasztanowe loki lepiły się do jej bladej jak księżyc twarzy, a jeszcze bielsze szatki do ciała. Na sucho materiał ubrania musiał być bardzo zwiewny, jak tiul. Miała białą tasiemkę zawiązaną na szyi i na każdym z nadgarstków. Nie wyglądało to na optymalny strój pływacki ale pod wodą musiało być piękne. Błoto ubrudziło białe nogi dziewczyny, do dłoni na których się podparła przykleiła się trawa, ale nie burzyło to obrazu, przeciwnie, tylko udowadniało ze była częścią tego świata a nie tylko postacią wklejoną na wierzch.

– Czyżbyśmy się znajdowali na obrazie Klimta?

Pajęczycę ucieszyło, że rozpoznał coś takiego, a i to, że nie zaszedł śliną.

– Nie znam jej, ale może na dole będzie ta, która wygląda jak nimfa.

Największym bajerem było to że schodziło się do restauracji pod powierzchnię jeziora. Przewodniczka zatrzymała się na baczność tuż za drzwiami, przepuszczając ich przodem i tym samym wyznaczając koniec wycieczki.

– Goście są zobowiązani: zachowywać się przyzwoicie, nie pukać w szkło, nie składać osobistych propozycji ani nie obrażać pracowników. Informujemy, że w dowolnej chwili można przerwać posiłek, jednak potrawy w części lub w całości nie będą wynoszone. Szatnia dla klientów jest darmowa. Rezerwacje na stoliki prosimy składać telefonicznie lub przez stronę. Harmonogram spotkań klubowych jest dostępny na stronie lub przy barze – wyrecytowała beznamiętnie. – Mają państwo pytania?

Zostawiła ich samych przy stoliku dla dwojga. Miejsce miało klimat. Restauracja składała się z dwóch poziomów: niższego, z którego połowa była barem i zapleczem z kuchnią, a druga składała się z lóż ze szklaną ścianą. Siedząc przy stoliku, widziało się przekrój tajemniczego jeziora, jego zielonkawej mętnej wody, z roślinami i bąbelkami powietrza z ukrytych w dnie filtrów. W ciemnym, niskim wnętrzu rozpylano nad podłogą sztuczną mgłę, a z sufitu zwieszały się białe welony przypominające chmury lub letnie pajęczyny. Tutaj nikt nie pędził pośród gwaru klientów z pięcioma talerzami na każdej z rąk. Nawet odtwarzana muzyka narzucała zwolnione tempo, jak pod wodą, było więc naturalne, że kelnerzy kroczyli powoli. Dian podejrzewał, że na wyższym poziomie restauracji sadzano fajniejszych ludzi, bo z tego, co zobaczył ze swojego miejsca na dole, tamto piętro było pozbawione okien, podświetlone za to na błękitno od dołu i umeblowane jeszcze wytworniej.

Menu nie było takie dziwne, jak można było się spodziewać po limnadach. Większość pozycji była rybami i owocami morza, czasem dziwniejszym stworzeniem (całe szczęście, nie było mięsa z kelpii (kepliny?), bo byłoby to niepokojące), ale nic w stylu „ludzkiego udka na ostro". Tylko tajemniczy wpis „danie szefa kuchni", najdroższe w całej karcie. Nie chcąc być nudziarzem od dorsza, Dian zamówił dwa steki z miecznika. Oczy bolały go za każdym razem, kiedy zerkał na prawą stronę karty i już wiedział, że nie będzie mógł dobrać na deser lodów z gorącymi malinami. Do picia zamówił wodę z cytryną. Pajęczyca udała, że nic nie zauważyła.

Czekając na zamówienie oboje wgapiali się w szklaną ścianę, która oddzielała ich od jeziora, śledząc majaczącą w głębinie białą sylwetkę.

– To ta, która była na górze? – zgadywała Louna. Upewnili się, że miała rację, dopiero, kiedy limnada przepłynęła bliżej nich. Wyminęła ich po drugiej stronie szkła wykręcając rozleniwioną beczkę; białe wstążki wirowały razem z nią. Puściła do nich oko. Później inna dziewczyna, kiedy już jedli, życzyła im z wody smacznego, a nawet tańczyła do muzyki z restauracji.

– Niesamowite. Nie wiem, czy to tutejsza akustyka, ale ich głosy są takie… – zaczął Dian.

– Tak mają, syreny też – od razu podchwyciła Pajęczyca. – Wystarczy, że zaśpiewałyby „wlazł kotek", a wskoczyłbyś za nimi do wody! Ale poza wodą, zauważyłeś, że mówią tak trochę skrzekliwie?

Dian już dawno zauważył jej żywe zainteresowanie rasą Kasara, najchętniej mówiłaby tylko o nim, za to o niej samej nie mógł się niczego dowiedzieć. W końcu też nie była człowiekiem. Dlatego miał pomysł jak ją podejść.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, a kiedy odwróciła się od szyby, jeszcze przeżuwała przystawkę z marynowanych ośmiorniczek i dopiero po chwili, kiedy przełknęła, zareagowała entuzjastycznie.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? Sam to zrobiłeś?

Louna odwinęła z rulonu ozdobnego papieru Barbie przerobioną ręcznie na postać Filii ze Slayersów. Miała kapłańską suknię, czapeczkę, a pod suknią, gdzie bezwstydnie od razu zajrzała obdarowana, miała złoty smoczy ogon.

– Jest cudna.

Dian zdobył całusa! Warto było ślęczeć z farbkami, igłą i malutkimi kawałkami materiału. Nie musiał już przyznawać, że z Sillą musieli zhackować zdalnie jej komputer, ściągnąć historię przeglądarki i wystalkować polubione obrazki na Deviantarcie, żeby znaleźć idealny prezent.

– Liczy się, że ci się podoba, to spora ulga. Zgadywałem w ciemno – zabajerował, tylko żeby spytać – Skąd jesteś? Nie widziałem w królestwie dotąd innych… ludzi-pająków.

Pajęczyca gładziła jasne włosy lalki i odpowiedziała, nie odrywając od niej wzroku:

– Nie stąd. Pochodzę ze śródlądowych jaskiń. Uciekłam ze swojego klanu.

– Klanu?

– No wiesz, pełno małych chłopków w ciemnicy. Od wielkiego dzwonu rodzi się kobieta, to ją sadzają na środku, zasypują prezentami, żeby siedziała w miejscu, robiła się coraz większa i mówiła, co mają robić… takie tam. Nie kupiłam tego. Tu mnie nie znajdą.

Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, czemu trzymała akurat z Kasarem. Jej rasy nie było w książce Diana. Już zapytałby o kulturę, sztukę, rodzinę… wtedy na ziemię sprowadziło ich oboje nagłe pojawienie się przy stoliku Kanona. Wyrósł tu, bo okazało się, że jadł obiad na wyższym piętrze. Jakby nagle ktoś wyjął z kontaktu wtyczkę zasilającą fruwające nad nimi serduszka.

– Generale Dian – podjął Kanon służbowo, tak że wspomniany wyprostował się na miejscu. – Rycerz Łabędzia wyjawił Titis moc wielkiej broni. To poważna sprawa. Atena stworzyła replikę Urny Posejdona. To potężny artefakt, jedyny, który potrafi złamać starożytną pieczęć bogów, dzięki której w Podwodnym Królestwie utrzymuje się powietrze. – staksował wzrokiem ich twarze i talerze. Jego garnitur i ręce w kieszeniach były wystarczająco onieśmielające. Nie zjedli już nic więcej. – Twoje wskaźniki wydajności w firmie są jedne z najlepszych, dlatego ciebie informuje pierwszego. Jeszcze nie mamy wszystkich informacji, żeby…

– Wiem!

Zanim jeszcze Morski Smok skończył mówić, Dian porwał serwetkę i zaczął na niej rysować plan Królestwa i obliczać, gdzie wróg musiałby położyć Urnę, żeby zerwać pieczęć. Louna patrzyła z zainteresowaniem na pasję, z jaką kreślił kolejne linie i strzałki, omawiając wszystko, nawet Kanon zaniemówił.

– …rycerze powinni przejść mniej-więcej tędy – ogłosił Dian, zakreślając kółkiem okolice kolumny Oceanu Arktycznego. – Nie wiemy jeszcze tylko, kiedy! Za wszelką cenę nie możemy stracić zakładnika, żeby Rycerze nie użyli Urny! Należy czym prędzej zaalarmować Krakena, że na jego wodach będzie awantura.

* * *

[1] Dian pierwszy raz widział mężczyznę syrenę a przynajmniej tak, żeby o tym wiedział, czyli z rybim ogonem. Żeby tak wyglądać, tamten musiał wyjść poza zaklęcie pozwalające żyć w królestwie Posejdona jak na lądzie –poza nim znajdowały się np. ryby, które przepływały „w powietrzu" i falujące wodorosty.


	10. Kolumny Posejdona - 2 Przewaga - 6

Tymczasem Rycerz Feniksa Ikki, posłany na misję przez Atenę, śledził Kriazora i Sillę aż do stolicy Królestwa Posejdona i przekradł się niepostrzeżenie do lochów świątynnych. Wszystko to udało mu się, ponieważ był najtwardszym z rycerzy i umiał rzeczy, których nikt inny nie umiał. Tak więc, stał się niewidzialny, kiedy tego potrzebował i odnalazł celę Jody. Tu jednak skończyło się jego szczęście, ponieważ akcja przeniosła się w to miejsce i wrócił pod kontrole narratora.

Ikki bezskutecznie próbował sforsować drzwi do celi Jody: były zaczarowane tak, że nie dało się ich otworzyć w żaden inny sposób, jak tylko mając klucz. Nie zastanawiał się więc dłużej i pociskiem Ognia Feniksa wypalił dziurę w ścianie tuż obok drzwi.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy nie znalazł swojego kolegi w środku, choć szkielet, który z przerażeniem obejrzał, przynajmniej nie należał do Jody. W chwili, gdy Feniks strącał z nogawek kraby, korytarzem nadeszła Titis z Jodą.

– Feniks? Ty tutaj? Przyszedłeś mnie uratować? – zdziwił się Rycerz Łabędzia.

– Nie ruszaj się! Ja się tym zajmę! – zawołał Ikki, po czym skoczył ku nim i bez dalszego słowa wymierzył Titis ogłuszający cios w podbródek. Syrena coś wymamrotała i osunęła się na ziemię.

– Ej! Pogięło cię?! – Joda spojrzał na nią bezradnie. – Właśnie załatwiłeś moją randkę.

–Dziękuj mi. Ratuję cię z łap sługusów Posejdona – odwarknął twardzielowato Ikki, przestępując ponad Titis, nawet się nie oglądając i wskazał wyjście. – Idziemy.

Łabędź założył ręce.

– Niby jak? Wiesz ile tam jest na górze ich wojska? Jesteśmy w piwnicach pod salą tronową samego Posejdona. Nie możemy sobie tak po prostu wyjść. A właśnie ogłuszyłeś moją jedyną przepustkę – pożalił się, wskazując na Titis. Zapomniał niemniej o próbach cucenia jej.

Ikki znieruchomiał.

– To co teraz?

Joda podrapał się po czole.

– Chyba mam jeden pomysł.

Posejdon wciąż czekał na powrót Titis, z którą miał omawiać dalsze postępowanie z więźniem. Minęła godzina, a ona nie wróciła z lochów, gdzie miała go tylko odprowadzić… zaczynało się to robić co najmniej dwuznaczne! Sorrento zgłosił się na bohatera, który wpadnie do lochów i ją odnajdzie. I rzeczywiście, chwilę potem powrócił z Titis na rękach. Plecy miała umazane brudem posadzki, przez co skalała jego milion-dolarową marynarkę na rękawach, ale czego się nie robi dla damy!

– Czemu jesteś nieprzytomna? – spytał Posejdon, ale z jasnych powodów musiał powtórzyć pytanie w czasie przeszłym, gdy już się obudziła i zeskoczyła czym prędzej na podłogę.[1]

– Wchodziłam tam, po czym coś nagle na mnie naskoczyło… – zaczęła wyjaśniać, ale nie skończyła, gdyż do sali tronowej wbiegł Izaak.

– Posejdonie! – krzyknął. – Więzień uciekł, a na domiar złego Atena przygotowuje się do użycia swojej broni. Jest już niedaleko!

– Do obrony! Wszyscy na pozycje! – rozkazał w nagłej panice Posejdon, nastało zamieszanie i po chwili wszyscy wybiegli przed Świątynię.

Poza Izaakiem.

– I co żeś tym razem narobił?– Generał Krakena wyrósł przed przyczajonymi w cieniu lochów Jodą i Ikkim.

– Braciszku! – Joda rozłożył na jego widok ręce, Izaak odpowiedział krzywym grymasem. – Wcale nie chcieliśmy znokautować Titis ...ałała-ła-ała!

Izaak już ciągnął go za ucho do wyjścia.

– Akurat przeciw temu nic nie mam. A teraz idziecie ze mną. Zachciało się zatapiać całe nasze Królestwo? Policzymy się.

Ikki miał już kilka pomysłów na ciętą ripostę, ale kalkulując jeszcze raz swoje szanse wyjścia na powierzchnię cało bez jakichkolwiek sojuszników, powstrzymał się i potruchtał za tamtymi.

– Nie rozumiem, po co pomagasz tym nieudacznikom – powiedział Kraken, popijając ryżową herbatę z zielonej filiżanki. Ogromy kalmar „siedział" w głębokim fotelu, a osiem jego wolnych macek, które nie trzymały filiżanki ani spodeczka, spływało po podłodze w śluzowatych, wilgotnych zawijasach. Jego wielkie oczy przypominały dwa żółte melony.

– Wiem, że to intelektualny plankton, ale nawet Rycerze Zodiaku miewają swoje przebłyski – odrzekł Izaak, podając po kubku z herbatą rycerzom, których nie pytał, czy chcą cokolwiek do picia. Ikki czułby się obrażony, gdyby nie był zmarznięty, a Joda czułby się tak, gdyby słuchał, co się mówi. Wolał trącać nogą mackę Krakena, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten poczuje. – Joda – podjął Izaak patrząc prosto na niego. – Nie może dojść do użycia tej broni. Jeśli jedyną gwarancją, że Atena jej nie wykorzysta jest twoje siedzenie w pace, nigdy się nie wydostaniesz. Zrobimy tak: teraz uciekniesz, pokażesz się Atenie i powiesz jej, że musi koniecznie zaatakować w tym miejscu, gdzie wszyscy stoją, żeby jej się nie udało.

– Jak nas wypuścisz, nie masz żadnej gwarancji, że tak zrobimy – wtrącił się Ikki.

– Nikt nie wspominał o wypuszczaniu ciebie – odparł Generał, po czym wrócił do Jody – Jeśli mnie oszukasz, nie tylko zginiemy razem z twoim kolesiem, ale wtedy Kryształek powie, że JEST TOBĄ ROZCZAROWANY.[2]

– Nieee! Tylko nie to!

Krew zmroziła się w żyłach Jody na tę perspektywę, lecz wtedy dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi.

Rycerze schowali się czym prędzej, jeden za kanapę, drugi za bujnego fikusa. Kraken utrzymywał niewzruszoną minę i dolał sobie herbatki. Izaak otworzył, po drugiej stronie stali Dian i Pajęczyca.

– Szukamy Krakena – podjął Dian. – To bardzo ważne. Musimy niezwłocznie obstawić cały teren Oceanu Arktycznego.

Ikki kichnął za fikusem, który łaskotał go liśćmi w nos.

– A co to? – najeżyła się Pajęczyca. – Chowasz tu innych facetów?! Jak śmiesz, zaraz powiem Kasarowi!

– Co? – zdziwił się Dian, i było już za późno na „ups!" Louny.

Nie wiadomo jak, zza mebli ogrodowych tuż obok nich wyskoczył nagle Kriazor, jak w teatrze, wołając:

– Ha, wiedziałem! – przywiedziony niezawodnym zewem plotki.

Izaak nic nie powiedział, zrobił się czerwony i zatrzasnął im drzwi przed nosem.

Na próżno Dian dobijał się do środka.

– Heeej! Dajcie mi tylko pogadać z Krakenem!

– To jak to było, kiedy się zaczęło? – pytał Kriazor, Pajęczyca odpowiedziała:

– Nie wiem dokładnie. Ale pamiętasz, graliśmy sesje RPG z Morskim Smokiem i Riną? Ich postacie zostały parą. Pewnego razu woleliśmy ich zostawić samych. Wtedy to już było ewidentne…

– Halo! – zawołał Dian. – Czy tylko mnie jednego martwi wielka bomba, która unicestwi kraj?

Dość długo szarpał już za klamkę, kiedy w końcu drzwi odpuściły. Wypełniła je całkowicie postać Krakena.

– Młody człowieku – powiedział spokojnie (Jodę chwilę przedtem spuścił tylnym oknem po macce) – wyruszę po tę waszą bombę, ale nikt nie będzie mnie pospieszał. Ani uszkadzał drzwi mojego domu.[3]

Kraken majestatycznie ociągał się na tyle, żeby Joda zdążył dobiec do Ateny i zmienić plan Rycerzy. W końcu nie mógł narazić się Mistrzowi Kryształu!

W ostatecznym rozrachunku Atena posłała z wielką bronią najgorszego z uczniaków na rycerza, który w połowie drogi do właściwego miejsca upuścił ją gdzieś pomiędzy koralowce. I tak dotąd może ciągnie się ta wojna i nikt nie ma przewagi.

* * *

[1] Przy czym jeszcze nastąpiła na lakierowanego buta Sorrento.

[2] Mistrz Kryształu, zwany przez wszystkich „Kryształkiem", był ich najstarszym bratem i przez to vice-mistrzem, zaraz po Mistrzu Camusie.

[3] Zazwyczaj to ludzie mają zwierzątka domowe, natomiast w tym wypadku Kraken miał swojego Izaaka.


	11. Kolumny Posejdona - 3 Origins - 1

Rozdział 3: Origins

I.

Wyniki z matury: takie same. Wyniki na automacie w Tekkena: takie same. Test alergenów: taki sam. Tiara przydziału online: jednakowo, Slytherin.

– Musisz przyznać, że nie ustępuję ci ani o krok – powiedział Kanon rozparty na kanapie.

– Jasne. Gdyby nie liczyć, że ja jestem Złotym Rycerzem Ateny, a ty mieszkasz w moim salonie; notabene, znowu zalegasz ze swoją połową czynszu – odpowiedział jego bliźniak, Saga, zajęty pakowaniem papierków do neseseru w porządku alfabetycznym. Po chwili dorzucił – wszystkie nasze „grupowe" prace musiałem pisać sam.

– Nie moja wina, że wybierasz najnudniejsze z tematów! – Kanon bawił się pilotem od telewizora, przełączając tam i z powrotem pomiędzy kreskówkami i BBC. – „Konsekwencje społeczne ekspozycji centralnej wieży zegarowej Świątyni na światło słoneczne"?! Zlituj się.

– Nie zawracaj mi dłużej głowy. Musze być maksymalnie skupiony – napomniał go Saga, zamykając teczkę. – Za godzinę mam ważną rozmowę. Najważniejszą z możliwych. Dziś mam spotkanie o stanowisko Wielkiego Mistrza.

– Och, już tam byłeś – odparł Kanon lekkodusznie. – Nagadałeś same głupoty i powiedzieli, że do ciebie zadzwonią. A dzisiaj jest MOJA rozmowa.

Sagę na chwilę zamurowało.

– Jak… co? CO?! – kiedy dotarło do niego, że jego brat nie żartuje, znalazł się przy nim i postawił za koszule do pionu szybciej, niż krokodyl chwyta u wodopoju gazelę. – Przecież sprawdzają dokumenty!

Kanon wzruszył ramionami.

– Tyyy! – zapowietrzył się Saga. – Umówiliśmy się, że wymiana dokumentów może dotyczyć tylko i wyłącznie karty bibliotecznej!

– Nie udawaj świętego. A kto wyrywał panienki na mój samochód…?

– Kruca fuks. Naprawdę się przejął tym razem – powiedział Kanon sam do siebie, przyglądając się zaostrzonym przez fale ścianom kamiennego więzienia wydrążonego w klifie, w którym zamknął go Saga. Szedł przypływ i woda zaczynała powoli sięgać mu podbródka.

Bezskutecznie czekał, aż brat, ten dobry z bliźniaków, zmięknie i wyciągnie go. Zaczynało się robić naprawdę paskudnie z minuty na minutę. Kanon nie chciał już być Wielkim Mistrzem. Zadowoliłby się w tamtej chwili byciem kimkolwiek żywym.

W ostatniej chwili, kiedy tracił już przytomność z braku tlenu, coś gruchnęło, jakby zwalające się głazy, potem zrobiło się ciemno… i nie wiadomo jak Kanon znalazł się w dziwnym miejscu. Nasiąknięta wilgocią komnata jak w muzeum, wyłożona bezgustownymi kafelkami w kratkę, może i była paskudna, ale nie zalewała go już tutaj śmiercionośna słona woda.

Pierwszą świadoma myślą Kanona było: „jak wrócę do domu?" Chwilę potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że zastałby tam wściekłego brata, który dał mu raczej jednokierunkowy bilet. Uznał więc, że chwilowo rezygnuje z wszelkich planów i rozejrzał się.

Jedynym źródłem światła był krzywo wbity w ziemię trójząb, raczej dziwaczny kształt dla lampki. Musiała go zasilać energia kosmiczna, albo jakiś nieszczęśnik przez stulecia opłacał za to rachunek, bo warstwa kurzu na posadzce mogłaby mieć i pięć centymetrów – nikt tędy nie chodził długo przed Kanonem. Mężczyzna wyrwał trójząb i poświecił nim sobie po drodze.

Komnatami można było iść w koło, co szybko się okazało. Kanon darował sobie wszelkie próby rozszyfrowania inskrypcji na ścianach, a także oglądanie zakopanych w kurzu bibelotów. Przeszedł do pojedynczej większej sali, która otaczały poprzednie i dopiero tam znalazł coś ciekawego: kolekcję złotych zbrój ułożonych wysoko na piedestałach. Od razu pomyślał, że wybrała go jedna z nich – w Świątyni nie udało mu się zdobyć żadnej, a ludzie nie są ratowani od utonięcia tak po prostu! Prędko obejrzał wszystkie i ułożył sobie w głowie ranking, które podobały mu się najbardziej.

Najcenniejsza musiała być ta, która stała po środku. Była ułożona tak, jakby noszący ją rycerz miał mieć w rękach oburęczną broń, której brakowało – odruchowo spojrzał na trójząb, który sam trzymał.

U środkowego piedestału stał spory biały wazon z uszami, całkiem gustowny, gdyby nie wielkie rubinowe serducho wlepione w sam środek. Kanon zmarszczył nos. Na wazonie przyklejony był pożółkły papier z napisem „Atena", po grecku. Rozpoznając swój język mógł podejrzewać, że nie przeniósł się daleko od Świątyni. Odłożył trójząb i chwycił za papierek, żeby zobaczyć, czy czegoś nie ma z drugiej strony. Aż tu nagle zaczęło się przedstawienie: papier – zerwany! Trójząb – upuszczony! Biały wazon – wzlatuje w powietrze, zasłaniająca go klapka otwiera się! Zbroja na piedestale – wyciąga rękę po trójząb, który zrywa się z ziemi i daje się pochwycić! Do tego wzbity kurz i złote światło, które zaatakowało przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy Kanona! Kanon przysłonił oczy ręką.

– A to co znowu?

O dziwo – albo jednak nie: tak jak się można było spodziewać, bo tak zwykle się dzieje po podobnym cyrku – zbroja przemówiła męskim głosem:

– Trenujący na rycerza Kanonie z Grecji! Nędzny śmiertelniku! Jak śmiesz wybudzać mnie z przedwiecznego snu!

– Okej… nie wiem, coś ty za jeden – odrzekł Kanon – ale jakoś się dogadamy. Mnie nie podoba się zgnić w tej ciemnicy, tak samo jak tobie w puszce, nieprawdaż?

Po krótkiej pauzie, głos odpowiedział:

– Owszem, śmiertelniku, masz rację! Toteż słuchaj uważnie. Jam jest wielki Posejdon. Dwieście lat temu Atena zamknęła mnie w swojej Urnie, żeby utrzymać panowanie nad moją domeną, jednak dziś jestem wolny. Teraz tak jak ona będę mógł przybrać ziemską postać i odebrać, co mi się należy! A ty, Kanonie, jesteś pierwszym z wybrańców Łusek. Jedna z nich jest ci pisana. Przywdziej ją, zbierz i poprowadź moich generałów. Przygotuj Podmorskie Królestwo na moje przybycie.

– To ja poproszę tę po lewej.

Zbroja machnęła wolną ręką.

– Formy Łusek, które tu widzisz, są po ostatnich poległych Generałach. Przybiorą nowy kształt dla tych, którzy są im przeznaczeni.

Kanon czekał niedługo, na to aż jedna ze zbrój rozświetliła się i przybrała inną formę.

– To jakiś smok morski. Niezła opcja! – ucieszył się Kanon. – I jest z płaszczem. Saga pęknie, jak się dowie.


	12. Kolumny Posejdona - 3 Origins - 2

II.

Już się ściemniło, a Titis musiała jeszcze zahaczyć o rynek zbaczając z drogi, żeby kupić ziemniaki i seler na jutrzejszy obiad. Jedno ramię obciążała jej torba z kserowanymi podręcznikami i notatkami, drugie reklamówka ze strojem sportowym. O poranku fitness, później szkoła, chwila przerwy akurat na załatwienie na mieście jednej rzeczy, a potem do restauracji na nocną zmianę.

Po seler była kolejka. Zrezygnowała. Kosmyk włosów spadał Titis na nos, łaskocząc. Obie ręce miała zajęte, próbowała więc zdmuchnąć go na bok, bezskutecznie. W końcu miarka się przebrała: w torbie z podręcznikami oberwało się ucho. Kartki poleciały na ulicę, a długopis sturlał się aż za róg ulicy. Dziewczyna, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, zbierała z mozołem rzeczy i powłócząc nogami podążyła za długopisem, nie widząc nawet po co, bo był to tylko darmowy reklamowy od firmy farmaceutycznej.

Za rogiem nie znalazła długopisu, ale szybko o nim zapomniała. Coś świeciło się na końcu ciemnej uliczki… latarnia? Trójząb? A może witryna sklepowa? Nie, jednak trójząb!

– „Mam zwidy od tej roboty!" – pomyślała i chciała zawrócić.

Jednak nie po to Posejdon czekał dwieście lat, żeby teraz nie udało mu się odbudować swojego królestwa! Potrzebował jej. Z trójzębu wydobył się mistyczny głos:

– Titis… tak, znam twe imię! Czy na pewno chcesz wrócić do restauracji? Do mieszkania z nieudolnymi siostrami, tymi nierobami? Zasługujesz na więcej! Pomóż mi, a wszystko się zmieni…

III.

Było zimno, mokro, okropnie. I jeszcze raz zimno. Poza tym jednym, dziwnym uczuciem, lub raczej brakiem jakiegokolwiek czucia w połowie twarzy. Odkąd Izaak odzyskał przytomność, ciągle tylko siedział z podkurczonymi nogami pod kocem.

Musiał rozwalić sobie oko wystającym kawałkiem lodu, kiedy wyrzucał na powierzchnię Jodę. Ten kretyn wskoczył jednak do oceanu szukać wraku, w którym zginęła jego matka, mimo że Mistrz sto razy mu tego zabraniał. Kiedy Izaak znalazł go w wodzie, nie wiedział, czy przeżyje, ale chyba przeżył. Pewnie tak, znając jego fart.

Izaak tkwił dzień po dniu na tarasie domu, w którym się obudził, i gapił się bez słowa w przepastną, przytłaczająco wielką toń morską, która tworzyła sklepienie tej krainy. W oddali coś tam się powoli ruszało, mieszało. Wszystko jedno. Czekał.

Jednym okiem widzi się strasznie mało. Z początku myślał, że to przejściowe, ale wystarczyło, że zobaczył swoje odbicie. Lewe oko było zbielałe i nieruchome. Policzek miał rozorany blizną.

– Nie przyjdą – stwierdzał Kraken, siadając obok na deskach tarasu. Długaśne macki potwora zlewały się ze stopni. Herbatę i ciastka wciągał gdzieś pomiędzy nie do dzioba, którego normalnie nie było widać. Po tygodniu szło się do tego przyzwyczaić. – Nie poszli cię szukać, ani ci twoi bracia, ani mistrz. Ja przyszedłem. Już teraz pewnie spisali cię na straty.

Izaak chyba powinien płakać. Kiedyś porzucili go biologiczni rodzice, ale w końcu kogo nie? Tym razem jednak nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie przyszliby po niego?

– Nie przyjdą – powtórzył Kraken, widząc minę chłopaka. – Nie przejmuj się nimi. Teraz ja cię podszkolę, możesz zostać Generałem Posejdona. Będziesz równy albo i lepszy rangą od swojego mistrza, wtedy sami tam pójdziemy i skopiemy im tyłki.

– Jak chcesz – potaknął Izaak.

Łzy z jednego oka się nie liczą; to tak jakby ich nie było.

IV.

Julian Solo był wściekły. Wydał równowartość dwumiesięcznych dywidend na ogromną ucztę, sprosił cały pałac znanych gamoni, tylko po to, żeby pomiędzy zaproszeniami przemycić pannę Saori Kido, a ona odrzuciła jego oświadczyny! Pogardziła jego portfolio, chociaż zarządzał ogromną korporacją. Ona była ponad tym wszystkim, była wcieleniem bogini Ateny, miała całą armię rycerzy, a do tego własną korporację. Cóż jej po nim, w końcu jej królestwo było pierwszym najpotężniejszym na Ziemi, a on nawet swojego nie miał!

Polecił kamerdynerowi, żeby coś wymyślił, na przykład alarm pożarowy, i wszystkich wygonił. Wyszedł sam na jeden z mniejszych tarasów, żeby nikt go nie znalazł i patrzył w Morze Śródziemne. Wyglądało, jakby myślał o pięknie fal i przemijaniu, choć tak naprawdę kontemplował wspaniałą figurę i stanowisko tej jedynej, której nie mógł zdobyć.

Zaczęło się robić zimno. Julian miał już wrócić do środka, kiedy nagle zobaczył w oddali przy brzegu jakieś silne światło. Wciąż w granicach jego posesji, ale nie pamiętał, żeby kazał tam umieszczać latarnię. Zechciał to sprawdzić, w końcu każda rzecz była ciekawsza od mdłej imprezy. Przez salę balową przekradł się pod ścianą popod zasłonami, a potem wymknął na zewnątrz.

Musiał iść kawałek w półmroku i uważać, żeby nie poślizgnąć się w lakierkach na kamiennych dróżkach, które zaszły wieczorną rosą. Im bliżej węgła, za którym emanowała łuna światła, tym szybsze kroki stawiał, aż wreszcie zobaczył, co to było.

Złoty trójząb, niemal przewyższający dziewczynę, która go trzymała. Dziewczyna miała długie loki blond, ciężkie od wody, a ubrana była w niecodzienny ciemnoróżowy pancerz. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i powitała, jakby mieli już się kiedyś poznać.

– Pani z delegacji General Motors? – spytał Julian. – Jeśli nie, to co robi pani na mojej posesji?

Z trójzębu wydobył się basowy głos:

– Synu bogatego ojca, Julianie Solo! Nędzny śmiertelniku! Jam jest wielki Posejdon. Dwieście lat temu Atena zamknęła mnie w swojej Urnie, jednak dziś nadszedł czas, abym przybrał ziemską postać i odbudował Podmorskie Królestwo. Ciebie wybrałem, abyś dostąpił tego zaszczytu i stał się moim wcieleniem.

Młodzieniec nie miał wyboru, nawet gdyby zdążył zareagować, co zrobiłby gadającemu trójzębowi? Na sekundę zrobiło się mu przed oczami całkiem ciemno, zawirowało mu w głowie. Jednak już po chwili, było dobrze. Trójząb już nie świecił, za to Julian czuł się wypełniony nową siłą.

– Panie, pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do twojej Świątyni. Świątyni Posejdona – powiedziała Titis, po czym wzięła go pod ramię i wskoczyła razem z nim ze skały wprost do morza. Płynęła z nim w głąb, coraz niżej i niżej, szybciej niż by się tego spodziewał po kimkolwiek w zbroi. Zanim stracił przytomność od wzrostu ciśnienia i braku tlenu, mógłby przysiąc, że jego przewodniczka zyskała syreni ogon.


	13. Kolumny Posejdona - 3 Origins - 3

V.

Jak co dnia: po czterech godzinach snu pobudka, poranne rozciąganie, zielona herbata i omlet, następnie pociągiem do miasta, w czasie podróży powtórzenie wczorajszego materiału. Jeszcze grosik dla babuleńki sprzedającej czosnek na rozłożonej gazecie przed sklepem, a potem blok sześciu zajęć. Przerwa: własnej roboty lunch z klasą, poprawianie wypracowania z angielskiego koledze z Belgii. Później cztery lekcje i jogging na zajęcia ze sztuk walki. Wieczorem uśmiech do konduktora i lektura poezji w ciasno upakowanym pociągu.

W tygodniu matka zawsze już sprzątała po kolacji, kiedy Krishna wracał do domu, tak jak i tym razem.

– Zbliżają się twoje końcowe egzaminy – zagadnął go ojciec. – Może rekrutacja na Cambridge jest już otwarta?

– Zdecydowałem, że nie będę aplikował – odparł chłopak lekkodusznie, chociaż jego ojcu odebrało to na chwilę dech.

–Dlaczego? Wszyscy na ciebie liczymy, masz same siódemki, jesteś najlepszym uczniem z całej rodziny! Twoi bracia nigdy cię nie dogonią, ze swoimi etatami w call center.

– Właśnie dlatego nie powinienem robić w IT, jak wszyscy. Im daj spokój, pracują ciężko. A ja akurat dostałem szansę zrobić coś więcej dla świata. Pamiętasz moje zajęcia z jiu jitsu? Chyba pójdę w tę stronę.

– To nie miały być tylko obowiązkowe zajęcia dodatkowe, na zaliczenie?

– Tak, ale wiesz, spodobało mi się to.

Ojciec postanowił wykorzystać ostatnią kartę:

– Nie tak cię z matką wychowaliśmy! Miałeś być inżynierem! Lekarzem! Dyrektorem korporacji! A ty co, zmarnujesz wszystko idąc na fizycznego?!

Krishna dopiero wtedy zmarszczył nieco brwi.

– Na Ziemię powróciły starożytne bóstwa. Trwa nabór do ich armii. To coś znacznie lepszego, niż korporacja.

– O nie, tylko nie te twoje mistyczne bzdury…! – ojciec zasapał się i opadł na krzesło. – Jeszcze mi powiesz, że siła kosmosu pozwala ci kruszyć kamienie i że potrafisz lewitować.

– Przecież ci pokazywałem.

– Miałeś tam jakieś sznurki – nadąsał się ojciec, wiedząc że i tak nic już nie wskóra.

Chłopak nic więcej nie powiedział. Poszedł do pokoju, który dzielił z braćmi; jak zwykle ich tam nie zastając. Praktycznie się nie widywali, bo ich zmiana w pracy rozmijała się z jego zajęciami. Pracowali w nocy, żeby dopasować się do strefy czasowej klientów z drugiego końca świata.

Krishna odszukał w szufladzie biurka interesujące go ulotki.

– „ _Mroźne królestwo Asgaardu: zostań jednym z naszych straszliwych Świętych Wojowników u boku innych wikingów w służbie księżniczce_ …, nie, nie bardzo czuję się wikingiem – pomyślał i czytał dalej. – _Greckie Imperium Ateny: już dziś stań się częścią wielkiego powrotu bogini na tron Świątyni…_ eee! Też nie."

Nic z tego mu się nie podobało. Poprzerzucał kolejno jeszcze kilka.

– „Nie chcę wielkiego i straszliwego królestwa. Nikt tam nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Przydałoby się to najmniejsze, najsłabsze i najbardziej beznadziejne, którego nikt nie lubi i właśnie takiego chcę bronić."

Ulotkę Królestwa Posejdona chyba ktoś drukował na własną rękę, bo kawałek napisu był ucięty: „Podmorskie Królestw-".

– „Tam jest moje miejsce!"

VI.

Sorrento dawno już skończył swoją porcję. Podpierał brodę dłonią, choć nie wypadało, ale tylko dlatego, że i tak nikt tego nie zauważał. Zapewne gdyby posadził przy stole na swoje miejsce kartonową figurę, też nikt by nie zauważył.

Długa jadalnia kończyła się ogromnym oknem, ukazującym błękitnawą panoramę miasta nocą. Sąsiadowali z wieloma innymi nowoczesnymi wieżowcami. Na tle okna odcinała się sylwetka jego brata w białym garniturze, serwującego telewizyjny uśmiech otaczającym go ciotkom. Wszyscy mieli w rękach kieliszki.

Tego dnia mieli świętować imieniny matki, ale każda rodzinna impreza szybko zamieniała się w wieczorek sukcesu starszego brata Sorrento. Ten ostatni właśnie dostał posadę neurochirurga w prywatnym szpitalu. Rodzinka odchodziła od zmysłów: miał wspaniałą pracę, żonę w ciąży i na wpół już spłacony kredyt na mieszkanie w stolicy. Z kolei Sorrento był bezrobotnym studentem akademii muzycznej, co może byłoby czymś, ale jego brat też potrafił pięknie grać, na pianinie.

– Chciałbym wznieść toast za zdrowie mamy – brat wzniósł kieliszek i wszyscy obecni zamienili się w słuch. – Bo nic nie jest dla mnie tak ważne jak ona. To właśnie dzięki niej jestem tu teraz. Jej oczy są błękitne jak dwie krople rosy…

W tym momencie Sorrento nagle się otrząsnął i zaczął uważać. Z każdym kolejnym usłyszanym zdaniem zadziwiał się coraz bardziej. Brat cytował jeden z jego wierszy, z tajnego notatnika o którego istnieniu nie powinien nawet wiedzieć. Chłopak napisał go na tę okazję, do bileciku dołączonego do bukietu. Powstał w osłupieniu. W końcu, po 20 wersach, zapadła cisza. Ciotki przecierały rękawami łzy z kącików oczu.

– Ładna rzecz – przerwał ciszę Sorrento, lodowatym tonem.

– Ludwig jest wprost niesamowity! – ciotka Ishibashi klasnęła w dłonie. – A ty, mój drogi, nie przygotowałeś czegoś dla matki?

Sorrento zgniótł w dłoni bilecik z wierszem. Pomyślał przez moment o jakimś utworze na flet lub pianino, ale tak na szybko, byle jak? Nie mógł tego zrobić.

– Nie – odparł w końcu. – Palma należy się Ludwigowi.

Brat przechylił na bok głowę z wyrozumiałością.

– Nie można go winić, jest artystą, nie ma czasu na przyziemne sprawy.

Sorrento gotował się wewnątrz. Wyczekał, aż podawano deser i wtedy zaciągnął brata do pokoju.

– Skąd go wziąłeś? – wypalił od razu.

– Ooo, nie wiedziałem, że nie można dotykać twojego zeszyciku ze smutnymi wierszykami.

– Wykradłeś mi go z plecaka? Czemu w ogóle dotykasz moich rzeczy? Nawet tu nie mieszkasz. I dlaczego właśnie to, przecież nawet nie lubisz poezji!

Ludwig nie odpowiedział mu na żadne z pytań, pstryknął go tylko w nos.

– No już, nie wściekaj się tak! Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, gdyby nie ja, nikt nigdy nie usłyszałby twoich tekstów.

– Usłyszałby, kiedy byłyby gotowe do publikacji!

– A powiedz mi, kiedy by to było? Kiedy ty się w końcu na coś zdecydujesz, za 20 lat? Pierwsze 20: wciąż u mamy. Kolejne 20: już jeden krok poza domem. A dzień później początek następnych 20 w domu, bo przecież pitoleniem na flecie na dworcu nie opłacisz czynszu – to mówiąc, wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki mały notatnik i podał bratu. – Wiesz, że mam rację.

Sorrento został przez resztę wieczoru sam w pokoju. Był wściekły, ale gdzieś w głębi zgadzał się z Ludwigiem. Powinien wykorzystać wreszcie swoje umiejętności, zamiast marnować czas na udzielanie korepetycji beztalenciom i pisanie do szuflady. Lubił przecież zajęcia z szermierki, to czemu zjawiał się tam tylko raz w tygodniu, a nie na przykład… czternaście? Czemu grał trochę tego, trochę tamtego, a nic własnego i do końca?

Od jutra wszystko zmieni. I pójdzie na swoje.

– „Tak wam zagram, że się poskładacie" – pomyślał, po czym spakował flet, dwie koszule i portfel. Zarezerwował samolot do Grecji na następny poranek.

VII.

Efezja kroiła pomidory do pieczeni z wytrawnego marynarza. Zastanawiała się, czy bardziej pasować będzie do tego kolendra czy rozmaryn. Właśnie w tym momencie usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

– Jak było w szkole, kochanie? – kobieta zapytała machinalnie.

Usłyszała kroki, ale żadnej odpowiedzi. Odwróciła się więc do córki stojącej we framudze drzwi. Ta wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, niż wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Włosy krótkie. Spodnie, i to podarte. Ćwieki wszędzie: na kamizelce, bransoletce i butach.

Po chwili wzajemnego milczenia, kobieta podjęła na nowo:

– Czemu ścięłaś włosy? Ładnie ci było w naturalnej fryzurze – z drugiej strony cisza. – Czasem nie nadążam za trendami, jednak… nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to co ubrałaś nie honoruje naszej tradycji.

– Mamo. Prosiłem, żebyś dłużej tak się do mnie nie zwracała.

Efezja poczuła falę gorąca. Więc może to nie była tylko przejściowa faza? Co o nastoletnim buncie mówił podręcznik wychowania? A babcia? No tak, babcia powiedziałaby: „udusić zaraz po urodzeniu". To co zrobić?

Stała jak wryta.

– …Jakkolwiek jestem ci wdzięczny, za to, że żyję w ogóle, i że do tej pory, ale to wystarczy. Muszę zacząć działać w zgodzie ze sobą. Dam sobie radę.

– Skarbie… nie pojmuję, czemu to robisz. Nie byłoby dobrze tak, jak było dotąd?

– Czego nie rozumiesz? Przecież byłaś przy tym, jak się urodziłem…! Będę się nazywać Kasar.

– Ojeeej…! – Efezja przyłożyła dłoń do czoła.

Wśród limnad narodziny chłopca były uważane za niemożliwe, a jeżeli już, to za całkowicie niedopuszczalne. Jedynie dzięki temu, że była Panią Jeziora udało jej się zachować Kaysę i wychować jako dziewczynkę. Kłamała wszystkim od samego początku i na tyle długo, że praktycznie sama w to uwierzyła. Ale przyszła pora na dojrzewanie…

– Nie wiedziałam, że ta historia z Narcyzą tak tobą wstrząsnęła…

– Nie wierzę! – obruszył się Kasar. – Znowu to robisz! Miałaś mi nie zaglądać w umysł, chociaż ty jedna.

Nie cierpiał tego. Znał zewsząd tylko inne limnady i wszystkie miały wgląd w jego wnętrze, a on w ich nie. Gdyby tylko mógł w zamian czytać kobiece myśli! Niestety. Choć niektóre mity okazują się prawdą, ale aż takie cuda się nie zdarzają.

Efezja posmutniała. Kończyła się bezpowrotnie pewna epoka.

– Co zamierzasz? – spytała w końcu.

– Wynoszę się z tej dziury. Podobno Posejdon zbiera armię. Zaciągnę się.

– Ale… na słone wody? Sól ci zaszkodzi!

– Mogę żyć poza wodą.

Matka się przeraziła. Wszystko było nie tak.

– To tereny tych zołz, syren… wykończą cię.

– Nawet jeśli jakieś spotkam, nie będą gorsze od tych tutaj.

Podobno w Królestwie Posejdona nie było kobiet. Kasar miał dość szkoły, gdzie był tą dziwaczką, siedzącą w kącie i rysującą czaszki. Której myśli były powszechnie znaną własnością publiczną. Tą zboczoną, której podobały się koleżanki i którą obmacywały te starsze. Chociażby u Posejdona miał tylko zamiatać świątynne schody.

– „Państwo bez bab? Jadę tam."

VIII.

Io zrzucił plecak tuż za drzwiami. Wciąż miał na sobie strój z ćwiczeń: dresowe spodnie, bezrękawnik, opaskę na włosy i nauszne słuchawki. Wyciągnął sobie z lodówki kefir, ale kiedy zamknął drzwiczki, zobaczył stojącą tam Eos, jego starszą siostrę. Ruszała ustami. Zrzucił słuchawki na ramiona.

– …już chyba trzy razy! – narzekała. – Nie posprzątałeś pokoju. A dzisiaj mamy gości!

– Dobra, posprzątam, wyluzuj – odparł chłopak, wychylając kubek z kefirem.

– Posprzątałam za ciebie, nie zdążyłbyś. Zanim ty się do czegokolwiek zabierzesz…! W korytarzu jest góra śmieci do wyniesienia na podwórko, zrób to od razu.

Io zerknął na korytarz i dostrzegł z daleka szklany pojemnik. Skoczył w tamtym kierunku i zajrzał do środka.

– Tam coś było? – zapytała Eos.

– Moje patyczaki, zabiłaś je! Nie można im zmieniać temperatury.

– Ups! Nie wiedziałam, masz tyle różnego syfu… to by się nie stało, jakbyś sam sprzątał.

Zrobił nienawistny grymas.

– Współczuję twoim uczniom. Dobrze, że uczysz tylko języka.

Kiedy wyniósł wszystko, Io schował się w pokoju. Zrobił szybki bilans strat. Wszystko, czego nie zamknął na klucz było poprzestawiane. A klawiatura odpięta od komputera, żeby nie mógł grać, zanim goście nie wyjdą. Jedyne, o czym wtedy marzył, to żeby skończyć szkołę i zostać rycerzem. Wreszcie daliby mu spokój!

Z siostrą mieszkał w Grecji, w sąsiedztwie Świątyni Ateny, aktualnie odbywały się kwalifikacje do walki na arenie o zbroje, główną nagrodą była Złota Zbroja Strzelca. Do tej pory nie zapisał się jedynie dlatego, że ci cali Złoci Rycerze wydawali mu się strasznymi świętoszkami, do których by nie pasował. Powinien był mimo to jak najszybciej startować.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

– Otwarte – zawołał, choć bez entuzjazmu, nie przerywając poprawiania półki z minerałami.

– Heej, czyż to nie skałki najgorętszego w Grecji wulkanu? – Palemona puściła do niego oko.

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Nikt nie odwiedzał ich domu częściej niż rodzina koleżanki Eos z pracy, z córką, którą liczyli za niego wydać.

– Siarka to skała osadowa – odparł Io. – Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle z tobą chodzę. Dobra, idź do wszystkich w salonie, zaraz do was dołączę.

Dziewczyna była ładna, to wszystko. Nikt tutaj nie rozumiał jego zainteresowań i nie akceptował sposobu na życie, bo pewnie te dewiacje od normalności skończą się wraz z przyjściem Wielkiej Dojrzałości i pewnego ranka obudzi się z teczką, krawatem i żądzą żony, dzieci i telewizora. Póki co jednak, miał to wszystko w nosie. Kiedy tylko Palemona zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wymknął się oknem do ogrodu i wmieszał się w wieczorny ruch miasta.

Z komórki wykręcił do Izaaka, kolegi ze starego, podupadłego Podmorskiego Królestwa, które czasem odwiedzał na treningi i dla muzeum. Po sygnale rozpoznał, że ten był na powierzchni, tak się zdarzało, kiedy przychodził odwiedzać starego znajomego, Mistrza Kryształu.

– Halo? Wiesz, powoli dostaję tu świra. Mogę się zaczepić gdzieś u was? Kraken nie potrzebuje karmiciela?

– Nie potrzebuje – zaśmiał się po swojej stronie Izaak przypominając sobie ostatni pożarty statek. – Ale coś się znajdzie.

Po tym jak to usłyszał, Io jeszcze długo spacerował po mieście z szerokim uśmiechem. A może odejdzie z Izaakiem już teraz i nigdy nie będzie musiał wracać do domu?

IX.

– W końcu pozbyliśmy się tego zgreda, Trytona – zaczął Izaak, siadając do stołu. – Działał mi na nerwy. Ale trzeba przyznać, miał pecha: cała kadencja w latach, w których Posejdon pozostawał uśpiony.

Kasar jak zwykle siedział osobno, tyłem do reszty. Silla nałożył sobie podwójne frytki z pikantnym sosem.

– Może wreszcie wyburzą tę kanciapę pod kolumną Północnego Pacyfiku, która psuje mi widok z okna.

– Nie zgadzam się, ta chatka ma rustykalny czar – odpowiedział Kriasor.

– Więc może powinieneś w niej zamieszkać. Ach, zapomniałem: masz taką samą.

– Silla! Musisz? Za każdym razem? – Izaak wywrócił oczami, a właściwie jednym z nich.

– Mówię co myślę.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, ukazały się w niej dwie postacie. Titis i jakiś dzieciak w trampkach.

– To jest Dian. Od dziś będzie nowym Generałem Północnego Pacyfiku. Powitajcie go – powiedziała Titis, zanim nie odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.


	14. Kolumny Posejdona - 4 Tym,kim jesteś - 1

Rozdział 4: Tym, kim jesteś* **[1]**

Podali sobie ręce. Mistrz Kryształu był wysoki i szczupły, jak łyżwiarz figurowy. Anielskie loczki otaczały puchatą kulą jego głowę, a wzrok miał odrobinę nieprzytomny, z powodu spokojnie przymkniętych powiek.

– Miło poznać. Izaak sporo mi o tobie mówił.

– Hmm, tak? Ciekawe, co. W każdym razie, zapraszam – Kasar był podenerwowany. Chodziło tu o najważniejszą dla Izaaka osobę, ulubionego brata, który reprezentował rodzinę.

W Lymnades mieli zarezerwowany najlepszy stolik i danie szefa kuchni, najlepsze w karcie, bo upolowane i przygotowane osobiście przez szefową, Efezję.

– O co chodzi z tą torbą? – szepnął gość Izaakowi na ucho.

– A nic, tak ma – Izaak wzruszył ramionami. Był zachwycony, że udało im się zorganizować to spotkanie i tylko chłonął wzrokiem obraz ich wszystkich razem.

Kiedy siedzieli przy stole, przepływające za szybą dziewczyny starały się nie gapić za bardzo, ale w końcu chodziło o sławnych gości z kimś nowym! Izaak opowiedział bratu parę ciekawostek o limnadach. Prędko przyniesiono im na stół wino i wiele małych talerzy z przystawkami.

– Przystawki są bardzo ważne – tłumaczył Izaak. – Głównego dania nie je się od razu. Trzeba najpierw usłyszeć historię tego, co się je. Czasem się je zmyśla, a czasem są prawdziwe.

Kasar denerwował się coraz bardziej. Bał się tego, jak ci dwaj odbiorą najbardziej kontrowersyjny kawałek jego kultury. Zawsze polował sam lub z Pajęczycą, dojadał to, z czego ona spijała soki. Jej jedynej nie robiło się natychmiast niedobrze na samą myśl o polowaniu na ludzi i lubiane zwierzęta. To dlatego zaliczano syreny i limnady do „potworów", nie ludzi. Z każdym pokoleniem coraz więcej z nich rezygnowało z polowania na cokolwiek większego od ryby, przez co tradycjonalistki nazywały je pogardliwie „wegetariankami". Tak robiła Titis; Kasar ani jego matka nie. Na domiar złego będzie musiał przy jedzeniu odkryć twarz.

– Więc… masz jakieś imię? Czy po prostu „Mistrz"? – zapytał nerwowo, kiedy przyszło mu zdjąć z głowy torbę. Miał kolczyk w uchu, cienie pod oczami i krótkie czarne włosy z grzywką opadającą do przodu.

– Ernest – Mistrz Kryształu zaśmiał się życzliwie.

– Nieprawda, jesteś „Kryształek"! – wtrącił się Izaak, zajadając się koreczkami serowymi.

Nadeszła i wielka chwila. Dwóch dostojnych kelnerów postawiło przed nimi uroczyście po talerzu na podgrzewanej podstawce i oddaliło się, zostawiając u szczytu stołu panią Efezję. Z początku wydawała się zjawą, kiedy ukazała się spomiędzy zwieszonych z sufitu tiuli, stąpająca boso w rozpylonej po podłodze mgle. Była niewysoka, cała w leciutkich białych welonach, które świadczyły o jej statusie Pani Jeziora. Pod przezroczystym kostiumem miała ozdobną bieliznę, ciemny koronkowy kołnierz i rękawiczki. Nosiła ogromne złote kolczyki w kształcie płaskich łezek, na kostkach bransoletki, nawet obrączkę na palcu stopy. Tak jak Kasar miała dłonie z pazurami, które można by mylnie wziąć za tipsy i z widoczne ciemne żyłki na przedramieniu. Kasztanowe falowane włosy do ramion podtrzymywał złoty diadem. Tradycyjnie wszystkie limnady podkreślały oczy ciemną kreską i malowały na policzkach wyraźnie odcięty rumieniec, jak u porcelanowej lalki.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział ją Izaak. Z tego, co o niej mówiono, spodziewał się strasznej wiedźmy w czerni, z zasuszonymi głowami byłych kochanków zwieszonymi u pasa. Gdyby nie dziwny strój i to, że skakali koło niej wszyscy w restauracji, nawet nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Uśmiechnęła się słodko i oparła się o brzeg blatu.

– Dobry wieczór panom. Zawsze miło widzieć i ciebie, kochanie.

Ukłonili się. Mistrz Kryształu tylko raz rzucił okiem na jej zęby, rząd spiczastych kłów, jak u Kasara.

– Nazywam się Efezja z Rynu. Dzisiaj zjemy pieczeń z czerwonymi jabłkami.

Wprawnie zrobiła szybkie rozeznanie w podstawowych wspomnieniach gości i wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia. Od razu poczuła sympatię do Izaaka. Więc zakochał się już dawno temu, kiedy przy grze w badmintona Kaysa zrzucił torbę i workowatą bluzę, w których było mu gorąco. Zobaczył go pierwszy raz, a znali się już rok. Uwielbia brata, którego przyprowadził. Dokładnie pamięta mnóstwo zabaw w śniegu z dzieciństwa. To ktoś, kto zaopiekuje się jej córeczką.

– W pewnej wiosce nad brzegiem morza Śródziemnego żyła młoda para – zaczęła Pani Jeziora kojącym głosem i przechylając na bok głowę, jak matka opowiadająca dobranockę. – Dziewczyna po ślubie wyprowadziła się daleko od rodzinnych stron, żeby być ze swym ukochanym. On był marynarzem. Co roku spędzał w objęciach żony cztery cudowne miesiące, pełne przesłodkich słów i uścisków. Na pozostałe osiem odpływał w morze, a żona jego wyczekiwała go w oknie. Każdego ranka każdego dnia odkąd biały żagiel jego łodzi zniknął za horyzontem, szła nad brzeg z pustym wiklinowym koszem. Aż po dzień, kiedy przypływał, wyskakiwał z łodzi z naręczem czerwonych jabłek w koszuli, wsypywał je do koszyka i szli razem do domku wśród śmiechów i pocałunków.

– „Zaraz ktoś umrze… zaraz ktoś umrze…!" – myślał Mistrz Kryształu.

– Lata mijały – ciągnęła Efezja – a ukochany za każdym razem przyjeżdżał z zapachem innej kochanki. Miłość dziewczyny powoli gasła, a ona sama zamieniała się w rozczarowaną kobietę. Pewnego razu, kiedy mąż powrócił na zimę do domu, nie zastał w nim nikogo. Drewniany domek nad morzem stał pusty, a złoto nagromadzone przez lata na morskich wyprawach zniknęło wraz z żoną. Od tej pory mężczyzna nigdy już nie wypłynął na wielkie wody. Mówią, że zamknął się w domku, którego ściany morski wiatr pokrywał solą. Przy świetle świecy pochylał się co wieczór nad wyświechtanym notatnikiem, w którym zapisywał swoje wspomnienia z podróży, przerywane wizytami w raju, coraz odleglejszym, który w końcu zniknął mu z oczu. Nigdy więcej nie tknął czerwonych jabłek. Ostatnie jakie przywiózł, ułożył zasuszone w wiklinowym koszyku. Pośród nich też zostawiłam jego serce, resztę ciała zaś zabrałam na dno morza. Tak właśnie słaba jest miłość, która wietrzeje i usycha z każdą chwilą. Dziękuję panom, życzę miłego wieczoru.

Na odchodnym pogładziła syna po policzku – chociaż ciągle nie potrafiła zwracać się tak do niego. Pomyślała, że coraz mocniej przypominał swojego ojca. Odeszła, znikając na zapleczu.

Kasar czekał z jedzeniem. Naprzeciw niego Izaak ledwie coś skubnął, a jego brat w zwolnionym tempie grzebał widelcem w jabłkach. Kasar nachylił się delikatnie w kierunku ich talerzy.

– Nie musicie. Spakujemy to, ja się potem tym zajmę – celowo nie użył słowa „zjem". Sam w ogóle nic nie tknął.

Izaak akurat wiedział, że w Lymnades nie wolno brać nic na wynos. Do końca wieczoru rozmowa się nie kleiła. Wino poszło za to bardzo szybko.

Kiedy odprowadzili Mistrza Kryształu teleportu przy bramach Królestwa, Kasar dalej był markotny. Izaak objął go ramieniem.

– Rozchmurz się. Nie było tak źle. Masz miłą mamę.

– Dzięki – odmruknął Kasar nieszczerze. – Wiesz, że wy dostaliście tak naprawdę miecznika? Ale to nic. Twój brat i tak by mnie nie polubił.

– Nawet nie poczułem, zasugerowałem się, że to… coś innego. Szkoda, że zmarnowaliśmy jedzenie. Muszę tylko się przełamać. Zabierz mnie ze sobą na polowanie.

– Aha, jasne! Nazwiesz mnie potworem i się porzygasz.

– Skąd wiesz? Trochę w życiu widziałem.

– Proszę cię! Wiem, co przerabiałem, jak byłem mały. Większość ludzi to omija. Kupują paczuszkę w supermarkecie i z głowy.

– Mnie nie. Bebeszę ryby i skóruję słodkie foczki – Izaak był nieugięty.

– I tak nie ma mowy! I wcale nie masz się nie przejmować – tłumaczył Kasar. – O to właśnie chodzi. Nie, żeby oddalić jak najbardziej swoją świadomość od ofiary, ale żeby zatrzymać ją jak najbliżej. Zabijając, zatrzymujesz w czasie, zjadając, czynisz częścią siebie. Mama zabiła i zjadła ojca, żeby ich miłość nie wygasła. Wiem, powiesz, że to bez sensu, bo może i by nie wygasła, gdyby żył, ale kto wie…

– Nic nie powiedziałem. Przestań się chować – Izaak pociągnął w dół kołnierz kamizelki Kasara, którym ten zakrył się aż pod oczy. – Już późno. Spotkamy się jutro przed muzeum na gofrach z chłopakami.

– No nie wiem. Teraz o nas wiedzą. Nie chcę.

– Nie martw się, tylko przychodź. Możesz mi coś obiecać? Pozbądź się tej torby. Dobranoc.

* * *

[1] Do pominięcia z powodu motywów niekomediowych.


	15. Kolumny Posejdona - 4 Tym,kim jesteś - 2

Więc to tak wyglądał Kasar! Ktoś kiedyś tam coś widział, ale tak otwarcie, po prostu? Dian, Silla i Kriazor dostrzegli parę na skwerku. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pozdrowienie z daleka, Kasar wyrwał Izaakowi swoją dłoń. Usiedli na przeciwległym końcu ścieżki spacerowej.

– Myślałem, że jest łysy, czy coś – odparł Dian, jeszcze przez chwile obserwując Kasara, chociaż ten uporczywie nie patrzył w ich stronę – że to stąd to zasłanianie się.

– Wiedziałem od razu, że coś z nim nie w porządku – stwierdził Silla.[1]

– Ale co masz na myśli? – Zapytał Kriazor, jakby sam nic niecodziennego nie dostrzegał.

– Nie udawaj greka – odpowiedział Silla bez pardonu. – Gość jest totalnie transem. Ma cienie pod oczami. I daruj mi tę minę. Nie mówiłbym tak, gdyby nie sypiał z moim kumplem.[2]

– Eee… no, ten. To co sądzicie o dzisiejszej pogodzie? – podjął Dian, siląc się, żeby nie podsłuchiwać Izaaka i Kasara, jak mówią coraz głośniej.[3]

W tym momencie już wszyscy podsłuchiwali, aż Kasar zauważył ich milczenie i spojrzał prosto na nich wyzywająco. W paru szerokich krokach przeszedł skwerek i zatrzymał się przed Sillą.

– Ty. Masz ze mną jakiś problem?

– Nie, to ty masz ze sobą problem – odparł Silla, odchylając się lekko w tył – ale ja nie chcę karmić twojego melodramatu.

– Właśnie to robisz – szepnął Kriazor.

– Dajcie spokój! – obruszył się Silla. – Dlaczego zawsze musimy się nim przejmować? Bo jego uczucia, jego torba, jego narkolepsja!

– Nie mam narkolepsji!

– Nie, ale śpisz cztery razy dziennie, bo taki jesteś WYJĄTKOWY. Wszyscy COŚ, a ten coś innego, i o tym zawsze musi być osobny akapit: że Kasar ma inaczej. Mnie osobiście to irytuje.

Kasar syknął, ukazując kły.

– Wiesz, że człowiek potrafiłby odgryźć innemu palec niczym kawałek marchewki, ale tego nie zrobi, bo ma bardzo głęboko instynktowną blokadę? JA mam inaczej. U mnie ta blokada jest o wiele, wiele płycej.

Izaak na próżno posłał Silli błagalne spojrzenie.

– Ja tylko mówię, co myślę. Musisz przestać zgrywać księżniczkę, jeśli ma być z ciebie generał.

Kasar już nie odpowiedział, odwrócił się i odszedł wściekły w swoją stronę. Żałował, że kiedykolwiek zasłaniał twarz. Nie było warto ukrywać tego, czym był.

– No weźcie – powiedział Silla do pozostałych, którzy patrzyli na niego z większym lub mniejszym wyrzutem. – Ktoś musiał coś wreszcie powiedzieć.

Izaak bez ostrzeżenia wymierzył mu cios w szczękę, przecinając mu wargę, i też odszedł.

Silla przetarł krew i poprawił przekrzywione okulary.

– On właśnie mi zagroził oderżnięciem palca, ale to ja jestem ten zły – mruknął.

– Potrzebujesz się nauczyć dyplomacji – stwierdził Dian, który przez to wszystko zapomniał o swoim gofrze, bita śmietana zdążyła oklapnąć i zaczęła wsiąkać w ciasto.

– Młody słusznie prawi – dodał Kriazor wzruszając ramionami. – Czemu właściwie musiałeś mówić? W imię czego sprawiać przykrość Izaakowi?

– Hmm. O nim nie pomyślałem.

– Powinieneś uważać. Nawet sam Posejdon nie chce konfliktu z Kasarem ani jego matką – ciągnął Kriazor.

– Pamiętaj, że on zjadł szacunkowo już ze stu dwudziestu ludzi – wtrącił Dian z ustami pełnymi gofra.

Kriazor przytaknął, zwijając w kulkę papierek po swoim gofrze.

– Ponadto, czym ci szkodzi, jeśli ktoś potrzebuje czasem wyróżnienia? Wszyscy mamy swoje niepowtarzalne dziwności.

– Moglibyśmy pomówić o twojej kolekcji skałek i myszach w lodówce – Dian kiwnął głową na Sillę.

– One są dla węża! – przypomniał Silla.

Wieczorem wciąż jednak pamiętał uwagę Diana o stu dwudziestu ludziach. Chociaż na co dzień żył w przeważających ciemnościach, tym razem kiedy zapadał zmrok nie czuł się najpewniej. Być może rzeczywiście przesadził? Nawet niespecjalnie zależało mu na swoich osądach, ale zawsze, kiedy wymyślił już jakąś trafną uwagę, wprost musiał ją wypowiedzieć, niezależnie od możliwych konsekwencji i kontekstu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powielał traktowania jego samego przez siostrę. Tekst z niezostaniem godnym rycerzem sam usłyszał z pół miliona razy.

Silla usiadł na kanapie, ale nie miał ochoty grać na konsoli. Wsłuchiwał się, czy nic nie skrada się w ciszy za nim. Podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy Klara nagle się ukazała, kładąc łeb na oparciu obok. Pogłaskał wilczycę, a potem podszedł do okna, za którym było wciąż widać więcej, niż w środku. Okolica Kolumny była zupełnie pusta. Na zewnątrz nic się nie poruszało, jeśliby nie liczyć falujących miarowo wodorostów. Nic nie ma. Nie ma czego wyglądać, czego się bać.

Szybkie następujące fale chłodu i gorąca przeszły Sillę, kiedy poczuł obecność energii kosmicznej za sobą. Natychmiast uskoczył w bok, i słusznie, bo uderzenie Kasara rozbiło w oknie szybę. Silla zaklął głośno, odzyskując równowagę i zwracając się w kierunku napastnika.

– Bije ci? Jesteśmy w jednym zespole!

Kasar miał na sobie Łuski, był kolczastym cieniem, którego obrys kreśliło jedynie błękitne światełko z pasków LED ozdabiających nocą dom. Najgorsze było to, że nie mówił nic. Ponownie rzucił się wprzód. Silla nie chciał walczyć, zasłonił się jedynie jedną ręką, ale z drugiej strony śmignęły pazury Kasara i generał poczuł szarpiące ciepło na piersi. Fakt, że jego koszula nocna była unikatową pamiątką z konwentu w Tokio z 1998-go nie powinien był go tak martwić, jak spływająca po rozdarciach materiału krew. Sprawa zrobiła się poważna.

Silla miał zamiar wezwać własną zbroję, kiedy wtem coś wyciągnęło Kasara na zewnątrz przez wybite okno. Wyjrzał natychmiast i zobaczył, że Izaak rzucił tamtego na ziemię i przytrzymał, a tuż za nimi wszystkimi unosił się Kraken.

– Opanuj się – rozkazał Izaak, a Kasar wierzgnął z wściekłością.

– Puszczaj! To wszystko przez ciebie. Gdyby nie ty, nie wypadłbym przed wszystkimi na zboczeńca.

Przestał się szarpać, Izaak więc powoli zwalniał uścisk, ale wciąż trzymał go za nadgarstki.

– Choć oczywiście uwielbiam poczucie winy, nie pozwolę, żebyś wyżywał się na mnie. Natychmiast się uspokój.

– Akurat! Jakbyś nie był ze mną właśnie dlatego, że jestem nieujarzmionym skurwysynem.

Kasar zrzucił go nogami i uwolnił się, jednak zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Kraken zdołał pochwycić go mackami i unieruchomić. Silla pierwszy raz widział patrona Izaaka używającego swojej mocy. Jedna z dziesięciu macek rozbłysła jasno i Kasara przeszła seria wstrząsów elektrycznych. Ten wrzasnął boleśnie, po czym z gadzią zwinnością ukąsił ramię Krakena. Potwór wypuścił go, odskakując w tył; odgryzione ramię opadło na piasek.

Wszyscy znieruchomieli. Kasar zrzucił swoje Łuski, opadły wokół z brzękiem. Przetarł usta ze śluzu kałamarnicy.

– Skoro tak – odezwał się wreszcie – to niech będzie. Bywaj. Będę sobie potworem gdzieś indziej.

Ani Silli ani Krakenowi nie było przyjemnie patrzeć, jak Izaak odprowadza go wzrokiem.

* * *

[1] – Wielkie dzięki – mruknął Kasar.

– O co chodzi? – spytał Izaak, przynosząc im gofry z budki.

– Przez chwilę w życiu byłem fajny.

[2] – Witaj w moim świecie – odparł ponuro Izaak. – Jesteś dotknięty zarazą. Od tej pory wszyscy będą myśleć, że na nich lecisz. Wszystkie słowa kluczowe są zabronione, nie możesz też stać za kimś. A spróbowałbyś się po coś pochylić.

[3] – … myślisz, że siedzę sam, bo tak mi się podoba? – żalił się Izaak. – Nawet mistrz się ode mnie odwrócił, kiedy się dowiedział.

– Wzruszające – warknął Kasar nerwowo. – Więc może ja nie chcę należeć do twojego smutnego klubu?


	16. Kolumny Posejdona - 4 Tym,kim jesteś - 3

– Nie mogę wejść? – pytał Silla, starając się zerknąć do wewnątrz.

– Nie – powtarzał twardo Kraken.

Od tamtej nocy Łuski Kasara wciąż leżałyby pod kolumną Południowego Pacyfiku, gdyby ktoś nie poskładał ich i nie odniósł do Świątyni Posejdona. Silla przestał widywać Izaaka gdziekolwiek, nawet na siłowni.

– Ciągle nie wychodzi? – dopytywał wytrwale, choć mina Krakena mówiła jednoznacznie, że ten nie życzy sobie go u progu. – Kasar się nie pokazał?

Kraken prychnął.

– On? Przyszedł po paru dniach.

Silla się ożywił.

– I co?

– Izaak go nie wpuścił. Limnad się chwilę pokręcił, pohałasował, aż w końcu zniknął.

– I co było dalej?

– Nic nie było. Za dużo zadajesz pytań, człeczyno – fuknął potwór morski i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Silla spróbował jeszcze rzucić kamykiem w okno Izaaka na piętrze. Ostatecznie, z braku rezultatu, poddał się. Spodziewał się, że lada chwila Morski Smok zrobi mu przed Posejdonem burę za spowodowanie rozbicia składu Morskich Generałów. A zaraz potem pani Efezja poda potrawkę z niego w polewie orzechowej. Do głowy przyszła mu już tylko jedna ostateczność…

Na spotkanie z bratem Izaak wreszcie opuścił swój pokój. Nadal nie miał ochoty na swoje normalne zajęcia generała i zastanawiał się nad powrotem na Syberię, dlatego akurat z Jodą mógł wybrać się na obiad, żeby powspominać coś dobrego, stare czasy.

Chociaż odrobinę cieszył się z widoku brata, Izaak pozostawał przygnębiony. Wyglądał, jakby nie był w stanie siedzieć przy stole bez ciągłego podpierania brody. Najchętniej leżałby czołem na blacie.

– Jak tam podbój świata dla Posejdona? – zagadnął Rycerz Łabędzia, żeby jakoś zacząć.

– Chyba wiesz, co się stało, skoro mnie zapraszasz i ze współczuciem przechylasz głowę – odpowiedział Izaak ponuro, wychylając filiżankę poczwórnym espresso i sześcioma łyżkami cukru.

– Właśnie – potwierdził Joda promiennie, bez cienia subtelności, która była mu obca. – Powinieneś się zejść z tym facetem, jak mu tam. Uwielbiasz go, z jakiegoś pokręconego powodu.

– Nie powinienem – westchnął Izaak. – Sporo o tym rozmawiałem z Krakenem. Ten związek byłby dla mnie toksyczny. Kasar wiecznie by mną pomiatał.

– Aaa, tam! – przerwał Joda. – Czyjej rady będziesz słuchał, przerośniętej meduzy, czy własnego brata?

– Jeśliby wziąć pod uwagę ilość zwojów w płacie czołowym, to wybrałbym głowonoga – Izaak uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Dokładnie! – zawtórował Joda, nie słuchając, bo w międzyczasie puszczał oko do biuściatej kelnerki. – Obaj z Kasarem jesteście wredni i tak samo nienawidzicie ludzkości, chociaż każdy na swój wyjątkowy sposób! Widzisz, nawet przyszedł i próbował się z tobą pogodzić. Nie marudź i wracaj do niego.

Izaak uśmiechnął się błogo na myśl o dokuczaniu innym razem z Kasarem.

– Tylko gdzie ja go znajdę? Minęło sporo czasu… może wrócił w rodzinne strony?

Silla brodził w chaszczach nad Mamrami, gdzie sprowadziły go wskazówki zdobyte przez Rycerza Łabędzia. Zmierzchało, komary cięły, a malutkich żabek uciekających spod nóg wydawało się być więcej niż źdźbeł trawy. Urokliwy kraj. Generał objechał już trzy razy jezioro dookoła, zasięgając języka we wszystkich szemranych tawernach, otwartych jeszcze o tej porze roku, późną jesienią.

Dobrnął wreszcie do ukrytego w trzcinie pomostu z drewna, na wpół rozmiękłego. Ostrożnie przeszedł na jego koniec i uklęknął. W wodzie musiało już być dawno słychać jego nadejście, mimo to musiał jeszcze pochylić się nad wodą. Poklepał dłonią powierzchnię. Wiedział, że tak przynajmniej wzywało się delfiny.

– Kaysa! – zawołał.

Powtórzył wezwanie jeszcze dwukrotnie, a wreszcie coś się poruszyło. Parę metrów w dal jeziora Silla dostrzegł kilka bąbelków powietrza, następnie jaśniejącą sylwetkę, a wreszcie ponad wodę wyłonił się Kasar. Woda sięgała mu tam do barków. Prychnął; szparowate skrzela na jego szyi zamknęły się, a nozdrza otworzyły.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał nieufnie. – Skąd znasz to imię?

– Tak masz w dowodzie – odpowiedział Silla.

Uniesiona brew.

– Dobra, Kriazor mi powiedział. Wiesz, on wie wszystko, jak wydział śledczy. – Silla wziął głęboki wdech. – Słuchaj. Pomijając, jak trudno było mi cię odnaleźć, to jeszcze trudniej mi to powiedzieć, więc powiem szybko: przepraszam stary czasem gadam głupoty ale wróć proszę bo bez ciebie wszystko się posypie ja też jestem dziwny wszyscy są u nas dziwni Izaak tęskni a mnie wywalą jak się dowiedzą że to zacząłem więc wychodź z tej wody i wracajmy, tylko na bogów, miej coś na sobie!

Kaysa w końcu uległ, podszedł do pomostu i podciągnął się na niego.

– Nigdy nie pływam bez moich kąpielówek, do kolan. Najlepszy materiał, dla sportowców.

– Ekstra. Gdzie kupiłeś? – Silla odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż i tak wolał patrzeć w bok. Onieśmieliło go wrażenie, że Kaysa naprawdę był czymś innym, stworzeniem wodnym.

Ten ostatni wycisnął wodę z kosmyka włosów.

– Jesteś cięty na mnie, bo byłem w twoim typie? Jako dziewczyna. Poleciałeś na mnie, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Powiedziałem, że wolę dziewczyny.

– Dzięki za pozory pytania, chociaż i tak przeglądałeś moje wspomnienia już setki razy – westchnął Silla. – Myślałem, że chodzisz z Pajęczycą.

– Nie ty jeden.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza. Kasar klepnął się w ramię, ubijając komara.

– Może i teraz jestem oficjalnie gejem, ale nie tylko, jeśli mogę tak to ująć. Mogę ci czasem pomóc z kobietami – dorzucił lekkodusznie. – W komputerze ich nie znajdziesz.

– Hej! – Silla się speszył. – Nie mam, bo nie chcę żadnej mieć.

– A-ha – chytre spojrzenie Kasara i tak mówiło wszystko.

– To jak? Sztama?

– Sztama.

Wstali i uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

– Tylko zejdź mi na jakiś czas z oczu – dorzucił Kaysa, zasłaniając teatralnie twarz wierzchem dłoni.

– A co? Za mało się skruszyłem?

– Nie… ta rana, którą ci zrobiłem. Wiesz, jak to jest z czekoladkami, których nie wolno ruszyć, bo są dla gości? Strasznie nęcą.

Silla odstąpił ze dwa kroki w tył i zapiął bluzę aż pod brodę.


	17. Kolumny Posejdona - 5 Takie jest morze

Rozdział 5: Takie jest morze – dodatek

Plaża wiecznego lata. Rozgrzany biały piasek, cycki w skąpych kostiumach, disco z głośników, kolorowe drinki. Woda błękitna, ciepła, fala posłuszna i do zestawu palemka. Wynajmij katamaran, przypłyną delfiny.

~dla Kanona

Klif spada w dół na dwadzieścia metrów. Nie ma ludzi. Słychać ryk fal rozbijających się w dole, niebo jest szare a w powietrzu pełno wilgoci. Wiatr mierzwi pióra rybitw kurczących szyję z zimna. Na takie morze gapi się Kochanica Francuza.

~dla Sorrento

Lazurowe wody i czarny piasek wokół wulkanicznej wyspy. Piękne i gościnne, ale w godnym uśpieniu, a nie pod kontrolą. Co jakiś czas wielka fala spada na brzeg, żeby brutalnie wymieść wszystko, po czym zniknąć, wyrównawszy wszystko do gruntu. Natura domaga się respektu.

~dla Kriazora

Ścinający mróz przemrażający każdą deskę i linkę. Fale na kilkanaście metrów pomiatające statkiem. Morski Everest, test siły i woli życia. Na dole ciemnoszare fale, na górze czarniutkie niebo całe w gwiazdach, czyste jak nigdzie indziej.

~dla Izaaka

To jezioro, ale nie betonowy zalew, tylko żywe bajoro październikowym popołudniem. Brzegi podmokłe, zarośnięte. Cykają owady, a światło przytłumia mgła. Nakryta gęstym powietrzem czarna tafla pokropiona rzęsą. Pewnie latają ci koło nosa komary. Wróć do samochodu zanim złapie cię za kostkę Pani Jeziora.

~dla Kasara

Moje morze z daleka. Kocham je, ale nie umiem żeglować. Łowię plastikowe rybki na wykładzinie albo pływam statkami w wannie. W ogóle, to mam chorobę morską. Pcham się tam, chociaż nic nie wskazuje na to, żebym się nadawała – wybrane spośród wszystkiego innego.

~dla Diana

Woda w jaskini nie zna światła, wije się pomiędzy skalnymi przesmykami. Świat nieprzyjazny, choć nie agresywny. Kto próbuje go odkryć, sam może przez to zginąć. Jaskinia nie zaprasza ani nie odstrasza, po prostu siedzi plecami do wszystkich. Tajemnica zostaje zachowana dla najlepszych.

~dla Silli

Takie jest morze, mój żywioł! Uwielbiam je wszystkie.


	18. Kolumny Posejdona -6 Najgorsze Królestwo

Rozdział 6: Najgorsze królestwo

Któżby uwierzył, że można zobaczyć coś takiego na dnie morza? Latarnia morska, niegdyś zapadła się w fale wraz z klifem na którym ją wybudowano. Teraz odrestaurowana wznosiła się ponad otoczenie Kolumny południowego Atlantyku. W ścianach podmorskiego klifu magiczne stworzenia wydrążyły sobie skalne gniazda: Sorrento zabrał do Królestwa Posejdona stadko mitycznych harpii, pół-kobiet, pół-ptaków, które zadomowiły się wokół jego latarni.

Generał na samej górze latarni miał przeszklone z każdej strony pomieszczenie na planie ośmiokąta, które było jego pracownią. Właśnie tam mógł oddawać się zadumie i muzyce – kompozycji i graniu. Harpie kochały muzykę i za każdym razem, kiedy Sorrento grał, harpie akompaniowały mu harmonijnym chórem. Nawet sam trzepot skrzydeł wydawał się być muzyką. Z każdym machnięciem, z bladoróżowych skrzydełek harpii sypały się brokatowe iskry, wirujące w ciepłych falach powietrza…

– _…_ _O Fortuna, velut Luna!_

 _Statu variabilis._

 _Semper crescis, aut decrescis_

 _Vita detestabilis…_

Stąpnięciem kolczastego buciora Kaysa wzniósł w powietrze drobinki brokatu. Spojrzał w górę ku szczytowi latarni, wokół którego fruwał w koło rój przerośniętych różowych kurczaków z cyckami. Pajęczyca zakręciła w powietrzu końcówką sieci.

– _Niech mówią, że… TO NIE JEST MIŁOŚĆ!_

Sorrento urwał utwór wpół wersetu. Jeszcze zanim znalazł się przy oknie rozpoznał głos Kaysy. Jak można być syreną, a drzeć się jakby ktoś zginał blachę?

— _…że tak się tylko zdaje nam…!_ – śpiewał tamten na całe gardło.

Unoszące się ponad nim harpie wstrzymały dech i odwróciły się wzburzone. Już się więc nie wierciły – seria strzałów sieci świsnęła w powietrzu.

– Ha! Prosto w pysk! – zatriumfowała Pajęczyca.

W dół spadły dwie harpie, miotające się w kleistej sieci. Pajęczyca podniosła kolejno łupy i zawinęła kokony ciaśniej.

Sorrento otworzył okno właśnie w momencie, kiedy Kaysa przetrącił kark swojej harpii z chrupnięciem.

– Barbarzyńcy! Jak śmiecie… – zakrzyknął – …produkować dźwięki TEGO sortu pod moim oknem! Rozbój w biały dzień!

Kasar pokazał mu jeden palec.

– Twoja stara klaszcze Rubika.


	19. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 2

– Przecież mają darmową stołówkę! Robi mi to specjalnie, musi przyłazić akurat do mojego gołębnika. To jest niecywilizowany, dziki zwierz – bulwersował się Sorrento za biurkiem. – A dopiero co mieliśmy aferę z podrabianymi karnetami Izaaka, już nie wspomnę o tych iluzjach Silli nawiedzających szafy ludziom w domach. Posejdon w ogóle nie panuje nad tymi dzieciakami!

Kanon przekładał papierki za własnym biurkiem. Dopiero co wydrukował kolorowe wykresy słupkowe i pivoty podsumowujące finanse królestwa i cieszyły go niemal tak bardzo, jak irytacja kolegi.

– Czasem zastanawiam się, czemu te rzeczy przytrafiają się właśnie tobie –odpowiedział. – Przyznaj, że przynajmniej że na Kriazora nie można się skarżyć.

– Kriazor… jeszcze raz usłyszę o tym jego Wielkim Duchu, a przysięgam, że ta żyłka… – Sorrento wskazał na swoją skroń – …puff!

– Nie rozbudzaj moich nadziei – zakpił Kanon. – Właśnie, zostały nam gdzieś jeszcze te karnety?

– Owszem, w koszu niszczarki – Sorrento kiwnął głową na lewo od siebie. – Gdybym cię nie pilnował, puściłbyś w dym to państwo. Ciągle czekam na wpłynięcie do skarbca tych funduszy, które rzekomo zbierałeś na boisko szkolne.

– Mówiłem ci już, muszę najpierw posortować według nominałów, to zajmuje czas. Ale niech ci będzie, już zapisuję w kalendarzu – westchnął Kanon, po czym zapisał sobie: „zrobić przelew na Szwajcarskie konto".

Tron Posejdona był tuż obok nich. Doradcy mogli sobie z obu konwersować o nieudolności jego rządu z nim siedzącym po środku, a on chowałby głowę w ramionach. Czuł się przy nich jak zupełny młokos. Dopóki Julian Solo reprezentował w swoim zwykłym życiu firmę, wydawało mu się, że jest dyrektorem korporacji. W rzeczywistości jednak, rada nadzorcza robiła za niego wszystko, a odkąd wcielił się w niego Posejdon i przyszło faktycznie zarządzać, wyszło szydło z worka.

Julian wykorzystał okazję, że niby idzie po kawę, żeby nie musieć odpowiadać na skargę Sorrento. Przekradł się do poczekalni, gdzie bębnił palcami w ramię odrobinę tylko zapyziałego czerwonego fotela tak długo, aż wrócił posłany przez niego dworzanin. Pojawił się w drzwiach z Dianem u boku.

Dian był w cywilu: w hipsterskim komplecie półbutów, okularów, plecaka, sweterka i rurek. Kasztanowe loki wymykały się spod wełnianej czapki.

– Wzywałeś mnie, wasza wysokość? – podchodząc bliżej Dian zaprezentował karteczkę z numerkiem, którą Posejdon wziął i zwinął od razu w kulkę.

– Dobra, nie ma czasu! Chodź za mną.

Posejdon odnalazł w ścianie ukryte drzwi przypominające kawałek puzzli. Przecisnęli się obaj przez ciemny wąski korytarz, za ostatnim zakrętem nagle znaleźli się wśród oślepiająco białych ścian. Więc to tak wyglądały apartamenty władcy!

W prywatnych pokojach Posejdona wszystko było z marmuru: zimne, kamienne i białe, bądź też zimne, kamienne i czarne. Wnętrze miało może i tysiąc lat, zostało tylko posprzątane po odrodzeniu Królestwa, natomiast nie zastąpiono niegdysiejszego wyposażenia, które zniszczył czas lub szabrownicy. Jedyne normalne rzeczy, takie jak ubrania lub ręcznik, które w kilku walizkach zabrał ze sobą z domu Julian, wydawały się pomniejszone poprzez ogrom przestrzeni - kolorowe punkciki na białej kartce.

Obaj siedli przy zimnym, białym marmurowym stoliku. Otworzyli po lemoniadzie – alkoholu żadnemu z nich by na razie nie sprzedali.

Poza brzękiem kapsli dzwoniła cisza. Julian z westchnieniem włożył słomkę do butelki.

– To ten… jak ci się mieszka po pierwszej wypłacie?

– Kupiłem deski i bele sufitowe – odpowiedział Dian żywo. – Susze je i woskuję. Za pół roku powinny się urobić, to mi da czas na wylepienie wszystkich dachówek.

Julian zupełnie nagle poczuł się nieswojo, pomiędzy przykrym zaskoczeniem a gniewem.

– Myślałem, że problem z twoją kwaterą będzie przejściowy – mruknął.

– Ależ, żaden problem! – kontynuował Dian. – Zawsze chciałem zbudować dom własnymi rękami po swojemu, chociaż wyobrażałem sobie to raczej za jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Tym lepiej się stało, bo nawet nie mogę prokrastynować. Wybrałem najlepsze belki, stąd cena…

– Nie masz łazienki – Posejdon zaczął się irytować. Przypomniał sobie narzekanie Sorrento, potem Atenę mówiącą, że jego portfolio finansowe jest „co najwyżej przeciętne". Zapomniał o lemoniadzie. Podgrzała mu się w dłoni.

– ..ale Silla ma i mieszka całkiem niedaleko. Zwykle nie ma nic przeciwko mnie, czasem robię mu za to zakupy do lodówki. W razie gdyby go nie było, jest mniejsze wejście dla wilka. Wiesz, Silla nie musi zamykać domu, w końcu trzyma w nim ogromnego węża i te wszystkie…

– …czyli mówicie, moi generałowie, że za mało wam płacę? Że wasza posada i domy nie są najwspanialszymi na tym świecie?

Dian przyjrzał mu się ostrożnie. Czyżby znowu się zagalopował i strzelił gafę? Chyba nie. Coś dziwnego stało się z oczami Juliana, zrobiły się całe błękitne.

Dian przełknął ślinkę.

– Jest najwspanialsza. O niczym innym nie marzyłem. Właściwie, to… może już pójdę, jeśli żadna misja nie wymaga na razie mojej…

– Siadaj – warknął Posejdon, kiedy jego towarzysz drgnął zaledwie, żeby powstać.

– Tak jest – Dian siadł prosto i sztywno.

W tej chwili władca potrząsnął głową w tył, jakby przez sekundę zasnął i obudził się, zdając sprawę, że spada.

– Czekaj, mówiłeś coś? Tylko nie to… wybacz, Dian, coś się dzieje zawsze, kiedy zaczynam poważniej myśleć o moim królestwie. Zdaję się, że duch Posejdona nie zespolił się ze mną w pełnym stopniu.

Julian znów wyglądał normalnie. Dian siorbnął lemoniadą, nie spuszczając z niego wielkich oczu.

– Na to by wskazywało, jeśli wierzyć książkom.

Posejdon był przejęty.

– Wiesz, po co cię wezwałem? Bo ty jedyny masz szansę mnie zrozumieć.

– O. Postaram się przydać, chociaż nigdy nie byłem bóstwem. Może powinieneś spróbować warsztatów samoświadomości z Kriazorem?

– Niekoniecznie. Ty jesteś w moim wieku. Nie masz wrażenia, że jesteśmy tu i oni wszyscy nam na to pozwalają, ale gdybyśmy się wychylili, daliby nam popalić?

– Czasami dają, nazywamy to popołudniowymi treningami… – Dian pomachał w powietrzu palcami, obie ręce miał zabandażowane.

– Nie ogarniam tych wszystkich słupków i wskaźników które mi podsuwa Kanon – ciągnął Posejdon. – Gdyby nie to, że Sorrento go nie znosi i patrzy mu na ręce, to bym popłynął. A Titis zarządza praktycznie wszystkim w pałacu, rozlicza nawet wasze urlopy…

– My nie mamy urlopów – zauważył Dian bez wyrzutu, choć i tak natychmiast dodał – …ale któżby ich potrzebował w takiej pracy, jak nasza?

– Właśnie… no więc muszę za nimi nadążyć, i przegonić ich. Też mieć coś, co sprawia, że jestem niezbędny w królestwie. Mam coś, dla czego tu jestem i dlaczego mieszkam w pałacu, a wy poza nim: jestem wcieleniem Posejdona. Tylko ja mogę mierzyć się z innymi bogami. Ale…jak być prawdziwym Posejdonem?


	20. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 3

Siedzieli na matach nad brzegiem morza w pozycji lotosu, w jednym rządku. Fale spokojnie przypełzały i odpełzały z plaży. Wiał delikatny wiaterek. Światło słoneczne rozpraszało się w pomarańczową łunę spoza zasłony lekkich chmur. Julian miał zamknięte oczy. Powtarzał w myślach w koło przygotowane słowa: „ _L'aventure est sur ton chemin_ …"1, żeby nie myśleć o niczym. Kriazor polecił mu tez cicho buczeć pod nosem. Wibracja własnego głosu była jak masaż.

Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach przerwał, Posejdon poczuł się świeży, jak po dobrej drzemce.

– Coś blokuje cię przed zjednoczeniem twoich dwóch osobowości – podjął Kriazor. – Teraz, kiedy twój umysł jest czysty, zadam ci kilka pytań, a ty odpowiadaj szybko, bez zastanowienia.

Julian przytaknął a Dian przyglądał się z boku w milczeniu. Kriazor wziął głęboki wdech.

– Wolisz Atlantyk północny czy południowy?

– Południowy.

– Lepsze są pingwiny cesarskie czy królewskie?

– Królewskie.

– Jaką rybę najbardziej lubisz wędzoną?

– Łososia.

– Dlaczego nosisz tylko białe ubrania?

– Wtedy nie musze rozdzielać prania.

– Dlaczego nie masz pewności siebie?

– Bo Atena powiedziała ze mam słabe królestwo.

Posejdon w końcu się przyznał. Wbił wzrok w piasek przed sobą.

– …oto i mamy przyczynę problemu – stwierdził Kriazor.

– Ale przecież nasze państwo jest najlepsze… – Dian był dotknięty, chociaż starał się to ukryć.

– Ja to widzę tak – podjął Kriazor spokojnie – Przedwieczny Posejdon ma silną rękę do władzy i doświadczenie, ale jest pompatyczny, a jego metody przestarzałe. Julian Solo gubi się i brakuje mu autorytetu, jest za to nowoczesny i pomysłowy. Obaj muszą stać się jednym, aby zrównać Podmorskie Królestwo z Imperium Ateny.

– Atena – mruknął Julian. – drażni nas obu Posejdonów. – „Chociaż każdego w zupełnie innym wymiarze…" – pomyślał, ale Generałowie nie musieli wszystkiego wiedzieć.

– Problem się zapętla – odparł Dian zwiększając głowę. – Jesteśmy gorsi od Ateny, bo jesteśmy gorsi od Ateny...

– Z każdym powtórzeniem bardziej w to uwierzysz – dodał Kriazor podnosząc się i strzepując piasek ze swojej maty.

– …bo Atena ma Złotych Rycerzy i ten ich głupi płonący zegar – nadąsał się Julian. – Ma sobie Wielkiego Mistrza z rogami i Starego Mistrza z magazynem czarodziejskich broni. Asgard ma Odena, mróz, whalewatching i sauny. Nawet Hades ma magiczną rzekę, psa, puszkę i pełno Spectresow… a my? Ciągle rzutują na nas te przycięte ulotki reklamowe i kojarzymy się z kiczowatymi ręcznikami. Nikt nie zna naszych zalet.

– Cóż jednak z tego? Przecież je mamy! – Dian poderwał się z piasku, łapiąc nową inspirację. – Tylko nie rozreklamowaliśmy dobrze naszych zalet. Mamy kolumny, syreny, krewetki i oczyszczalnie ścieków.

– Pewnie, że mamy! – Julian dał się ponieść. – Mam pomysł. Zaprosimy tu Atenę, wystawimy tłusty bankiet, który zrobi wrażenie nawet na niej, a potem zrobimy COŚ. Coś, co niezbicie dowiedzie naszej wartości w pokojowy sposób. No bo… nie chcemy, żeby nas znowu pobili w wojnie. Dian! Rozsyłaj zaproszenia.

1 _W wolnym tłumaczeniu: „La pąciuree" lub „Laponciura"._


	21. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 4

Sala balowa w Pałacu Posejdona miała okazję zalśnić na nowo po raz pierwszy od wieków – poprzednie wcielenie boga mórz nie było specjalnie rozrywkowe.

Białą, zimną marmurową pustkę sali wypełniły stoły połączone w kształt „U" nakryte białymi obrusami z błękitną koronką. Narożne dekoracje w postaci zwisających chorągwi przygotowała Izyda; płachty materiału przedstawiały barwy lub postacie historyczne dla Morskiego Królestwa. Przez środek podłogi biegł czerwony dywan, na którym miano powitać gości. Olbrzymie żyrandole zalewały wszystko światłem.

W ramach ostatnich już przygotowań, catering zorganizował zespół pani Efezji: podgrzewane półmiski, patery z małymi kanapeczkami, talerze na sprężynującym podajniku. Dian z plikiem papierów podpartych podkładką i w odświętnych tenisówkach chodził po sali z Efezją, dopinając szczegóły, i wytykając innym co mają robić.

Silla nie miał żadnego zadania, przyszedł tylko patrzeć na dziewczyny z Lymnades, które obsługiwały catering. Większość była całkiem przeciętnej urody, tylko w różnych typach, o jednej wiedział, że to eks Kasara, dziwaczna i nie należy do niej zarywać, ale była i Megg: długie, białe nogi i długie, czarne włosy, opięta spódniczka. Efezja wyjątkowo pilnowała, żeby usługi firmy nie wykraczały poza gastronomię, ale nie musiała wiedzieć, co działo się po godzinach. Megg odmrugnęła Silli, ale polerowała dalej sztućce.

– Zostało 5 minut – Sorrento we wzorzystym garniturze zastąpił drogę Dianowi, wyrywając z ferworu przygotowań. – Goście przekroczyli już próg Pałacu.

Efezja położyła tylko jedną dłoń na drugą w powietrzu i kiwnęła głową ze spokojem gejszy. Jej białe welony zafalowały bezszelestnie.

– Bankiet gotowy.

Dian z kolei, z trzaskiem przerzucił plik kartek na pierwszą stronę i odetchnął głęboko.

– Cóż, niech będzie, resztę się jakoś dorobi po drodze. Dawaj ich.

Atena weszła w towarzystwie Posejdona. Jej drobna osóbka w białej sukni z fioletowymi floresami szła na czele pochodu po czerwonym dywanie, nieco mechatym, ale i tak najlepszym w Królestwie. Za nią kroczyła obstawa z jej ulubionych Brązowych Rycerzy, tzw. „wielka piątka": Iki, Szen, Joda, Sziwju i oczywiście Seja. Generałowie nie rozumieli, czemu to właśnie ich preferowała księżniczka, mając przecież w swej armii dużo bardziej reprezentacyjnych, potężniejszych i dojrzalszych Złotych Rycerzy – Titis miała na to swoją teorię: Złoci byli jak jedwabna koktajlowa suknia z wyciętymi plecami, do której pasują co najmniej diamenty, za to Brązowi byli jak rozchodzone jeansy po domu. Kriazor nie łapał tej przenośni, bo według niego jeansy były niewygodne. W każdym razie, szła Atena z Posejdonem, szli Rycerze, a na końcu dywanu czekali Kanon i Sorrento. Obaj w swoim czasie palnęli po oficjalnej mówce o gościnności i pokojowych zamiarach na tyle długo, żeby zapewnić minimum pompy, ale na tyle krótko, żeby nie stracić ulotnej uwagi księżniczki Saori.

Następnie Posejdon ogłosił rozpoczęcie uczty. Wszyscy wzięli po talerzu i nieśmiało nabierali przystawki ze szwedzkiego stołu lub ustawiali się po główne dania do stanowisk z kelnerkami.

– Macie się zachowywać – podszepnął młodszym Morskim Generałom Kanon mimochodem, kiedy przechodził do stolika.

Izaak i Kriazor zerknęli po sobie z powątpiewaniem.

– Jasne – prychnął Silla, opychając się koreczkami z krakersów, sera camembert i winogron. – Chłopaki, zbieram zakłady: jak długo to się utrzyma, zanim będzie jatka?

– Heej, żadnej jatki! – szepnął Dian, wciskając się w środek. – Tym razem misja jest ukryta. Musimy jakoś wytrzymać z Rycerzami, bo Atena musi polubić Posejdona i uznać nasze królestwo za wartościowe. Postarajcie się utrzymać rywalizację w sportowym zakresie... – to powiedziawszy, zniknął zabawiać Saori anegdotką o poprzednim wcieleniu Boga Mórz.

– Stówka za cztery i pół minuty – odezwał się Kasar przyczajony za Izaakiem. Miał kaptur naciągnięty jak najniżej i ledwie było widać jego oczy.

Uczepiona ramienia Kriazora Izyda (miała na sobie własnoręcznie uszytą replikę stroju dworzanki podmorskiej z XV wieku) podbiła stawkę na dwieście.

– ...ale za trzy godziny. Najpierw będzie grzecznie, potem będzie kilka wpadek, ale się wytrzyma, a dopiero na końcu ktoś wybuchnie.

Pomimo starań, sala dzieliła się wyraźnie na dwa królestwa. Jedynie Izaak nie miał problemu z dołączeniem do Jody.

– Jak leci? Wciąż jesteś zasmarkaną sierotą?

– Tak, też miło cię widzieć, Izaak. Co u Krakersa?

Podeszli po jedzenie do stanowiska. Efezja stała z boku z niewinnym uśmiechem, witając gości i życząc smacznego. Jej syn musiałby zamyślić się na parę minut, ale ona była wprawną telepatką, wystarczała jej chwila, żeby zerkać każdemu kolejnemu podchodzącemu Rycerzowi w umysł. U Jody zobaczyła rozległą po horyzont zieloną łąkę na której nie było nic prócz stokrotek i smarującej się kremem do opalania panienki. Sprawdziła, kim jest dla Izaaka. Przed oczami przemknęły jej obrazy.

Joda skoczył do morza za zatopionym wrakiem z jego matką, Izaak skoczył za nim, Joda nie wrócił go szukać. Izaak od tej pory wciąż uważa, że tylko ta kobieta liczyła się dla niego za rodzinę, chociaż nigdy nawet nie widział jej żywej. Jej obraz był ważniejszy od czegokolwiek.

– Stop – uniosła dłoń, asystentki znieruchomiały. – Dla tego pana będzie coś wyjątkowego. Mintaj odmrożony z bardzo grubej glazury.

– Dzięki! – Joda przyjął od milczącej Megg talerz, w katalogu min miał dla niej Przelotno-Kontaktowy Miły Uśmiech dla Kelnerek, a Efezji zaserwował Uprzejmy Błysk Zębów dla Pań w Wieku Mamy. – Hej, a co to za laska? – zapytał Izaaka, zanim jeszcze oddalili się na tyle, żeby nie usłyszała.

Kasar zerknął zmierziony na mintaja i szepnął:

– Jak on to da radę zjeść?

– Jak się przy tym nie myśli, to jakoś łatwiej – odparł Izaak powstrzymując śmiech.

– A co dla ciebie, Generale Północnego Pacyfiku? – dziewczyna, której włosy cudem spięte w imponujący kuc z wplecionymi kwiatami zlewały się na podłogę, zagadnęła Diana, który usiłował przekraść się ku niej mniej-więcej cichcem. Nie miał talerza.

– Jesteś limnadą, prawda?

Uśmiechała się. Cały czas. I rzadko mrugała. Nazywała się Pomona, ale wszyscy mówili na nią Śmieszka.

– Wiem, co lubisz.

Uznał to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

– Ja też to wiem – odparł.

– Hi hi! Oczywiście.

Wciąż nie mrugała, przez co Dian sam mrugnął dwukrotnie.

– Słuchaj… nie wiesz, jaki gust ma Atena? Staram się zeswatać ją z kolegą, ale też tak, żeby nie zgubić przy tym Królestwa.

– To nie takie łatwe, w końcu to kobieta… – zamyśliła się Śmieszka. – To imperatorka, ambitna. Musisz uważać na tych swoich zawodach. Nie pokonacie jej w jej lidze, a jeśli już, to może się prędzej obrazić niż rozkochać. Uwaga na jej suknie, wygląda na drogą. Podać coś? Kluski śląskie są świeżutkie.

– Niee, dzięki… – Dian w sumie nie wiedział, o jakie kluski chodzi, ale miał na głowie nadrzędne sprawy i opuścił stoisko. – „Czyli paintball odpada" – skreślił w kajeciku pozycję. Następnie zniknął gdzieś, na ściśle tajne „ogarnianie" i „dopinanie guzików". Nawet Louna już go nie znalazła.

Minął kwadrans, skończyły się dania, a potem drugi, kiedy już znikały ostatnie ciasteczka, tak więc Kanon wstał od stołu i zwołał wszystkich na środek sali.

– Pora na niespodziankę, którą przygotowaliśmy specjalnie na ten dzień. Zawody! – podjął, a wszyscy słysząc to odczuli pozytywne emocje, nawet gdzieś głęboko w Ikim podskoczył wesoło jeden atom. – Wylosujemy dwóch kapitanów, po jednym z każdego z królestw i podzielą oni między sobą drużyny. W różnorodnych konkurencjach będziemy zbierać punkty.

Izyda przyniosła na środek kuliste akwarium dla rybek, w środku były zielone i niebieskie losy. Kanon wyjął po jednym w każdym kolorze.

– Zespołami dowodzą… Izaak i Szen.

Wychodząc na środek, Izaak posłał młodszemu Rycerzowi spojrzenie z rzędu „już po tobie". Szen przeżywał zły sen musząc przydreptać przed wszystkich obok niego, od zawsze był bardzo nieśmiały. Opuszczając głowę zakrył choć trochę twarz włosami. Izaakowi dostali się Silla, naturalnie Kasar, Sziwju, Iki, Kanon i Sorrento (mniejsze zło, bo w ostatnim rzędzie miał do wyboru tylko jego albo Seję), a Szenowi w drugim zespole Saori, Julian, Titis, Joda, Kriazor i Seja. Chociaż różnie bywało z pewnością siebie u Szena, wszyscy pozostali uważali, że są w tej lepszej drużynie, bo w końcu oni w niej byli.

W międzyczasie catering zwinął się już ze stołów, z dwóch skrajnych stołów zdjęto też obrusy. Izyda odłożyła szklaną kulę i zaprowadziła do pierwszego z nich. Postawiono tam dwa laptopy.

– Przy każdej kolejnej konkurencji, kapitan drużyny deleguje odpowiednią ilość zawodników do wykonania zadania – zaanonsowała. – Pierwsza konkurencja: turniej w Heroes'y III! Startuje pierwsza ze względu na długość rozgrywki. Gra do ostatniego żywego, mapa z czterema trudnymi botami.

– Silla – wskazał Izaak bez zastanowienia. W drugim zespole Szen zapytał:

– A czy… kapitan może brać udział? Nie byłoby mnie przy późniejszych…

– Ja się zajmę zespołem – oznajmiła Saori. – Idź nas reprezentować.

– Nie rozsiadaj się, zaraz napuszczę Archanioły na twoja stolicę – zaczepił Szena Silla łapiąc za myszkę.

– Nie bądź taki pewny, stawiam Kapitol w dwie kolejki – odgryzł się Szen, co już na tym etapie zaczynało nudzić pozostałych, reszta grupy przeszła więc do drugiego stołu.

– Proste i wymowne. Siłowanie na rękę – oznajmiła Izyda.

– Przynajmniej to coś dla mężczyzn – powiedział Kanon zgłaszając się. Nie przewidział jednak, że z drugiej strony do konkurencji zgłosi się Posejdon.

– W takim razie zmierzysz się ze mną – spróbował Julian, chociaż jego ton nie był nawet w połowie tak bezczelny jak dowódcy Generałów, wyraźnie potrzebował korepetycji w zakresie postawy Złego Lorda.

Usiedli więc naprzeciw siebie. Posejdonowi brakowało oczu spaniela, ale Kanon i tak się ich domyślił. Całe szczęście, że nie patrzyły żadne laski (w jego umyśle Atena się nie liczyła, Titis to też jakaś kobieta, ale dla niego nie laska, a Izyda była zajęta i nie miała energii kosmicznej, więc jako istota żywa nie przebijała się nawet do jego świadomości), bo musiał dać szefowi wygrać.

– Ochnie jakiśty silny. – mruknął Kanon, ale opłacało się, bo księżniczka pilnie się przyglądała.

W tym czasie Silla i Szen prowadzili dopiero pierwszą turę rozgrywki.

– Za nami pierwsza część zawodów – oznajmiła Izyda. – Ja zostaję pilnować przestrzegania zasad w sali. Dalej zajmie się wami sędzia, Kraken.

Wycieczka poszła dalej, zgodnie ze wskazówkami Sorrento, który uczestniczył w przygotowaniach. Na odchodne Izyda zdążyła jeszcze ucałować Kriazora i szepnąć: „Rozwal ich!".


	22. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 5

– …posąg Posejdona został wykuty ponad cztery tysiące lat temu, ulegał jednak trzykrotnemu niszczeniu i odnawianiu w historii Królestwa przez wieki – opowiadał Dian, kiedy „wycieczka" kierowała się na plac przed Kolumną Oceanu Arktycznego po następne zadanie. – Ten tutaj ma blisko czterysta lat, a odrestaurowany został rok temu…

– Yhm, tak – Saori kiwała uprzejmie głową. Może i wszystko, co widziała do tej pory wydawało jej się co najwyżej kiepskie (w końcu cale życie kręciła się tylko wśród wspaniałości), za to przynajmniej miłość Diana do tego wszystkiego była imponująca.

Atena kroczyła z pełnią gracji, całe szczęście, że włożyła baleriny, bo szpilki tonęłyby co krok w piachu. Julian nie odstępował jej boku, dorzucając ciekawostki, jeśli tylko jakieś znał; Rycerze i Generałowie dreptali z tyłu i musieli się dostosować do ich powolnego tempa.

– Heeej… Titis! Wiesz, co jest całe mokre i wnerwione?

Wiedziała, że szept Kasara oznaczał coś złego, ale właśnie szukała w torebce chusteczek. Dwa wiadra wody chlusnęły na nią od góry.

– Twoja facjata – dokończył, po czym z Izaakiem odrzucili wiadra na bok.

Wiedzieli, że wody było akurat, żeby zamieniła się na moment w syrenę, spadła na piasek, po czym odmieniła z powrotem. Iki zaśmiał się pod nosem, podczas gdy Seja nawet nie zauważył, co się stało i spytał ją, co robi mokra na ziemi, kiedy przecież idą na ważną misję.

– Już ja się upewnię, żebyście przegrali – syknęła Titis, podnosząc się z godnością. Kasar świetnie się bawił. –Po was.

– Tu mi możesz naskoczyć – Izzak pomachał dłonią lekceważąco.

Titis westchnęła. Byli jak wkurzający młodszy bracia, w końcu była od nich starsza o około dziesięć lat. Przez nich miewała dość tej pracy, ale mieli przecież Układ.1

– Czemu tacy jesteście? – spytał Joda. Kobiecie posłał współczująco-przepraszający uśmiech z rodzaju: „pomógłbym ci, ale trzymałem w ręku kubek".

Poszli wszyscy dalej.

– A ty, dlaczego jesteś taki? – odparł Izaak. – Powiem ci: bo to działa.

– Dotarliśmy – powiedział Dian i grupy ustawiły się naprzeciw siebie.

Kraken, który czekał na nich na placu, przepłynął pomiędzy nich. Kiedy pływał, znajdując się poza zaklęciem powietrza, zajmował sam z połowę miejsca przed Kolumną. Jego dwie chwytne macki były brązowawe, reszta biała, w tym inne dwie błyskały czasem delikatnie iskrami prądu.

– Witajcie – podjął; miał podniosłą i nieco arogancką manierę. – Tutaj zacznie się kolejne wyzwanie. Ja będę pilnował wyznaczonego czasu rozgrywki oraz punktacji. – Zawisł w pionie, zwinął macki pod sobą, oddając miejsce. Zagracie w badmintona. Dwóch na dwóch.

– Joda i Seja – wytypowała Atena, bo Izaak wybrał siebie i Ikiego. Było wiadomo, że będzie trudno, w końcu Joda i Izaak trenowali grę przez lata pod okiem surowego Mistrza Camusa.

Dian z Krakenem ustawili siatkę i rozdali sprzęt. Izaak z zadowoleniem zajął miejsce po swojej stronie. Zazwyczaj nie potrzebował niczyjego uznania, ale jeśli chodziło o badminton, chętnie zaprezentowałby swoje mistrzostwo przed innymi.

– Ty tam, Feniks! – zwrócił się do Ikiego. – Nie wiem, czy mniej oburzy cię, jak powiem: „weźmiesz długie", czy „będziesz z tyłu", w każdym razie, stoisz tam.

– No okej… – odmruknął Rycerz, twardzielowato jak zawsze. – Ale jak wkroczysz w moją przestrzeń osobistą, koniec gry.

– Ty też do tyłu – polecił Joda Sejii i palcem wyrysował mu w powietrzu prostokąt, w którym miał pozostać. – Długie serwy są łatwiejsze, chociaż to raczej nie one wygrywają. Skup się.

Seja przełknął nerwowo ślinkę. Zwykle to on był przywódcą, ale jeśli w grę wchodził badminton, wszystko się zmieniało. Kiedy Joda trzymał paletkę… potrafił nawet zapomnieć o panienkach.

Wszyscy, którzy nie grali, siedli w wygodnych punktach obserwacji na schodach przed samą Kolumną. Kasar zamienił się w Mistrza Kryształu, żeby dopingować. Atena zajęła miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Może i zabytki były wyjątkowe, ale to konkurencje najbardziej chciała obserwować – oglądanie walk było jej hobby, nawet większym, niż poszerzanie portfolio. Wkrótce Joda rozpoczął mecz pierwszym serwem.

* * *

Tymczasem w sali balowej Pałacu, Izydzie skończyły się chipsy i grała na komórce w symulator zoo.

– Jak wam idzie? – zagadnęła, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Milczeli. Po chwili Szen wyjaśnił:

– Nie możemy zdradzić naszej sytuacji, przeciwnik mógłby to wykorzystać.

Izyda wzruszyła ramionami i czekała cierpliwie dalej. Tych dwóch siedziało przed komputerami, klikając z zacięciem, z hardymi minami, jakby od tego zależał ich honor. Dziwiła się temu, bo sama nie lubiła nawet planszowych gier. Wolała ćwiczyć jogę z Kriazorem, lub słuchać, jak opowiadał o swojej kolekcji stu pięćdziesięciu sześciu bębenków z całego świata. Chyba dla każdego jego nerd…?

* * *

1 _Nawet nie wszyscy z Generałów wiedzieli, że go mają._


	23. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 6

– Out! Nie licz na ten punkt – zarządził Kraken, kiedy lotka opadła. – Pojedynek mamy wyrównany. Czas mija, a drużyna Ateny prowadzi z przewagą zaledwie dwóch punktów – komentował. – Jeszcze chwilę temu sytuacja była odwrotna. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, zwycięstwo będzie wynikiem czystej statystyki.

– Na to nie pozwolę – szepnął Izaak , wyrównując oddech.

W odróżnieniu od zwykłego „pykania w paletki w ogródku", prawdziwa gra potrafi dać się we znaki już po pół-godzinie. Im dano czterdzieści minut, czyli zostało siedem. Pospiesznie kalkulował, co może teraz zrobić Joda (inni gracze nie istnieli). Będzie grał defensywnie, żeby zachować przewagę. Ale może też nagle zrobić coś agresywnego, żeby przeciwnik nie zdążył już się odbić przed końcem czasu…

Izaak nawet nie pomyślał, że zdejmuje koszulkę, po prostu pozbył się czegoś, co mu przeszkadzało. Kiedy rzucił swoją na bok, podobnie zrobili pozostali gracze.1

– Ooo…! Cóż za… intrygujący mecz! – księżniczka Saori powachlowała się dłonią, chociaż temperatura się bynajmniej nie zmieniła. – A ja myślałam, że to babski sport.

Powinna była pozwolić Camusowi otworzyć w Świątyni sekcję badmintonową, na którą szkoda jej było funduszy. Zaczynała się dobrze bawić w tym królestwie. Dian zacierał ręce widząc, że plan działa.

Lotka śmigała jeszcze szybciej, niż przedtem. Kiedy Seja przepuścił punkt, Joda praktycznie warknął na niego:

– Uważaj!

Ten coś odpisnął niewyraźnie. Iki ze swojej strony też wolał sobie zostawić podskakiwanie Izaakowi na po meczu, bo wraz z Jodą byli teraz w zupełnie innym trybie.

– Jak teraz przepuścisz punkt, to wykopię cię dwa tygodnie w przyszłość – wysyczał Izaak; Feniks pomyślał, że wolał go oschłym, jakim był wyciągając go ostatnio z więzienia, niż walecznym, jak teraz. Nawet inni Generałowie cieszyli się, że to nie oni grają, bo to oni by zbierali.

Miał jednak rację. „Jest wojna!" – powtórzył sobie w głowie Iki i spiął wszystkie mięśnie w gotowości na decydujące odbicie. Wpatrzony w lotkę, widział ją nadlatującą jak w zwolnionym tempie… Izaak usunął mu się z drogi i…. BAM!

Rycerz Feniksa skoczył w powietrze i zrobił ostrą „ścinę", która przedarła się przez obronę Jody. W tym samym czasie Kraken zakrzyknął: „Koniec czasu!" i punkty się wyrównały. Nie przegrali!

Joda zaklął, na szczęście nic nie było słychać, bo widzowie akurat klaskali.

– A-ha-ha! Płaczcie, mięczaki! Mnie nie pokonacie – odgryzał się Izaak.

– Właściwie, to o mało nie… – zaczął Iki, ale zreflektował się – Znaczy się, daliśmy im zremisować, żeby przeżyli to psychicznie, bo przecież mogliśmy wygrać grając jedną ręką. Jednego z nas! We śnie.

– Obu drużynom przyznaję po jednym punkcie – ogłosił sędzia Kraken, po czym pospiesznie odebrał graczom paletki, na wypadek, gdyby zapragnęli nimi w siebie rzucać. Dopiero wtedy emocje zaczęły opadać i gracze stawali się znów sobą. Joda zagadnął Titis na temat techniki odbijania, a Izaak wrócił do swojego zespołu.

– Na tę chwilę mamy więc wynik 2 do 1 dla Ateny – podsumował Dian, notując wynik w swojej tabeli. – A teraz pora na zupełnie inną, eksperymentalną konkurencję. Tym razem, nie będą potrzebne żadne rekwizyty. Następny na liście jest… pojedynek słowny! Jeden na jednego, tu, przed Kolumną. Zwycięży ten, komu uda się najmocniej dopiec drugiemu. Konkurencja zakończy się, gdy jeden z zawodników się podda.

– Łatwizna. To moja gra – zgłosił się Kasar.2

Przeciwna drużyna nachyliła się ku sobie, Saori naradzała się z Julianem:

– Jeśli chodzi o słowa, to chyba powinniśmy wybrać Kriazora – zaproponowała.

– To prawda, ale jeśli byśmy chcieli rozjechać Orzeszkową – odpowiedział. – A tu nie chodzi o wiersze. Iki byłby też dobry, ale oni go mają. Wystawmy Titis.

Syrena gdyby mogła, zastrzygłaby uszami. W jej oczach pojawił się błysk.

– Oni się nie cierpią – tłumaczył Julian. – Titis nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. Zaufaj mi.

Saori skinęła przyzwalająco, a jego serce zatańczyło z uciechy.

* * *

– I co teraz?

W stu-dwudziestej-piątej turze gracz komputerowy wyjechał zza krawędzi nieodsłoniętej mapy z ogromną armią i wyeliminował tak Szena, jak i Sillę, osłabionych po tym, jak chwilę wcześniej napadli jeden drugiego.

Rycerz Andromedy dźgnął Izydę w ramię, a ta otrząsnęła się.

– Już koniec? Kto wygrał? – spytała, nieudolnie próbując ukryć, że spała.

– W punktacji końcowej miał dwadzieścia punktów więcej – dodał Silla, przecierając oko pod prawym szkłem okularów.

– Obaj przegraliśmy – przyznał Rycerz, starając się powiedzieć to jak najciszej. – W tej samej turze. A to nawet nie był najtrudniejszy bot…!

– Nie musisz mi mówić…

Izyda spoglądała to na jednego, to na drugiego.

– Czyli… za konkurencję punktów nie dostaje nikt?

Pokiwali głowami. Izyda uprzątnęła stół z komputerowego sprzętu i poszła zdać raport Dianowi, na odchodne rzucając, żeby też obejrzeli resztę zawodów.

Silli i Szenowi było głupio. Nie tylko dlatego, że dali się zrobić komputerowi, ale też, że zostali sami z tym drugim nerdem z wrogiego królestwa. Podnieśli się z krzeseł powoli, przedłużając chwilę na decyzję, co dalej powiedzieć, ale w końcu trzeba było. Zaczął Silla:

– Dobra gra – a minutę później – Nie ma tragedii, bo w końcu było z kim pograć. To znaczy, chłopaki czasem pograją, ale w ogóle nie czują klimatu. Naciskają byle co.

Szen się uśmiechnął.

– Znam to. Mój brat, Iki, powtarza, że to strata czasu i że takie to łatwe, że by był mistrzem, tylko mu się nie chce. Kiedy ze mną przegra, strasznie się wścieka.

– Chowa ci czasem klawiaturę?

– No pewnie! Mówi, że nie będzie ze mnie rycerz, jak będę grał zamiast trenować. Ale nie wie, że w łóżku pod materacem mam zapasową.

Silla też się rozchmurzył.

– To idziemy oglądać, jak się męczą? Po drodze zgarniemy frytki belgijskie; jak nas nie zobaczą, to nie będą ględzić, że niezdrowe.

* * *

1 _Ponieważ Wielki Duch jest wielkoduszny, pokierował kamerą tak, żeby Seja nie zmieścił się w kadrze._

2 _…który korzystając z powszechnej nieuwagi schował gdzieś zrzucone koszulki._


	24. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 7

– …limnady to syreny po upływie gwarancji. Ponoć nawet kaczki was wyprzedzają pod prąd.

– My przynajmniej znamy subtelną sztukę telepatii, a nie płyniemy bezmyślnie w kierunku światła.

Rywalizacja między Kasarem a Titis była ostra. Stali naprzeciw siebie z założonymi rękami.

– Nie potrafisz nawet porządnie wyskoczyć nad wodę – zarzucała syrena.

– Ty nie potrafisz dokładnie rozjaśnić włosów – zripostował Kasar. – Widzę twoje odrosty ze stu metrów.

– No tak, w końcu lepiej znasz się na strojeniu i makijażu, niż ja.

– Wiesz, że całe życie niewłaściwie zakładasz stanik? Powinnaś się pochylić do przodu.

– Nie znam się, to raczej twoja specjalność. Jakbyś trenował rycerstwo tyle, co puszczalstwo, byłbyś już Wielkim Mistrzem.

– Przynajmniej wiem, gdzie co jest…

Szen ledwo pojawił się na placu, jeszcze nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, a Iki znalazł się przy nim, żeby zasłonić mu uszy.

– …poza wodą brzmisz, jakby ktoś nadepnął kotu na ogon.

– A ty korzystasz z głosu tylko po to, żeby ględzić i dlatego wiecznie nie masz faceta.

– Ty ciągle kogoś zabawiasz, trudno się w tym połapać.

– Robię to znacznie lepiej niż ty. Mogę cię kiedyś podszkolić.

– Ja mam swoją godność.

– Godność jest przereklamowana.

Pojedynek trwał, a siły były wyrównane. Tak naprawdę współzawodnicy wcale nie słuchali siebie nawzajem, ich konflikt był równie stary jak ich dwie rasy.

– To mogłoby się ciągnąć jeszcze cały dzień – tłumaczył Rycerzom Kanon. – Są na siebie cięci od początku świata.

W pewnej chwili Titis wymyśliła coś najgorszego. Przymrużyła oczy i powiedziała:

– NIKT CIĘ NIE LUBI.

Generałowie wstrzymali dech. To było niewiarygodne: Kasar zaniemówił. Na coś takiego nie potrafił odpyskować. Opuścił wzrok.

– Wcale nie... – jęknął, po czym pociągnął nosem i się wycofał.

– Drużyna Ateny zdobywa punkt! – stwierdził Kraken nie bez satysfakcji. Mimo wszystko wolał, żeby jego pupil Izaak przegrał, niż żeby ten palant, Kaysa, wygrał.

– Dobra walka! Niniejszym mamy już 3 do 1 dla Ateny – zawołał Dian. Przyglądał się twarzy księżniczki. Była zadowolona. Posejdon patrzył na nią i też się uśmiechał.

Izaak poszedł przytulić Kasara, którego Titis wciąż obserwowała triumfująco, zadzierając nosa.

– No już, nie smuć się. Przecież to nieprawda, powiedziała tak tylko, żeby wygrać. Ja cię lubię.

– E tam, ty się nie liczysz – odmruknął mu na to Kasar, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Titis słysząc to plasnęła dłonią w twarz. Nie pojmowała, co takiego Izaak w nim widział.

W tym samym czasie, obie grupy skierowały się dalej, ku ścieżce do Świątyni Posejdona, gdzie czekała następna konkurencja.

– …nie łapię, w czym problem? Mi ciągle powtarzają, że nikt mnie nie lubi, bo niby znajomi z internetu „to nie znajomi" – mówił Silla, próbując wydobyć ostatnią małą frytkę z papierowego rożka.

– Oni nie rozumieją – przyznał Szen, idący z nim. – Mi z kolei dokuczają, jakobym nie miał dziewczyny, pomimo mojego poważnego związku z June! Jesteśmy razem już pół roku.

– Wysłała ci DWA zdjęcia – wtrącił się Iki. – I nawet nie wiesz, czy to naprawdę ona na nich jest. Dam głowę, że piszesz z jakimś starym brzuchatym facetem z drugiego końca świata, który się z tego śmieje.

– Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie? – odgryzł się Silla. Trzeba było bronić współ–nerdów!1 A Iki się nadąsał, bo wiedział lepiej, tylko te dzieciaki nie mogły tego pojąć.

– Przegapiłam pierwszą jatkę? – zagadnęła Izyda, dołączając do zespołu Ateny. Poczęstowała wszystkich żelkami w kształcie ośmiornic. – Jakby coś, to konkurencja komputerowa zakończyła się zerem po obu stronach.

– Były już dwie jatki, ale się nie liczą do zakładu, bo to część zawodów – odpowiedział Kriazor, obejmując ją w pasie. Julian podejrzał, jak on to zrobił, że już pierwszym krokiem dopasował się do niej i szli jak jedno.

– Teraz się skupcie, bo przegramy – powiedział Izaak do swojej drużyny.

– A to nie tak, że mieliśmy przegrać? – odparł na to Kanon cynicznie. Ikki uniósł brew w górę.

– Próbujecie ustawiać wyniki? – usłyszeli kompletnie nowy głos.

Sorrento podskoczył, bo jak wszyscy zapomniał, że był z nimi Sziwju, który odezwał się tego dnia po raz pierwszy tuż za jego plecami.

– Nic z tego, nie będzie żadnego ustawiania – uspokajał Izaak. – Nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy Atena będzie się krzywić. Gramy, żeby wygrać.

Ikkiemu podobało się to rozumowanie:

– Jest wojna!

Wtedy Dian zatrzymał drużyny przed linią startową, którą wyznaczały po bokach błękitnozielone chorągiewki.

– Następna konkurencja będzie wymagająca – zapowiedział. – Podmorski triatlon. Wyznaczcie po zawodniku, który przebiegnie stąd do miasta wyznaczoną trasą, następnie przepłynie wpław jezioro wokół klubu Lymnades, a później wróci tutaj, skacząc w worku.

– To jest świetne, dajcie mi, dajcie mi! – Seja podskoczył z ręką w górze.

– A gdzie w tym wszystkim kolarstwo? – zapytał Sorrento pogardliwie.

– Co? – Seja nie miał pojęcia, co było nie tak.

Iki zwołał ku sobie resztę drużyny, nachylili się ku sobie na naradę.

– Chcecie wygrać? Powiem wam, jaki mam plan…

Minutę później, Izaak zgłosił kandydaturę Ikiego.

– Jesteście gotowi? – Kraken dał znak do zajęcia miejsca na linii. – Będę przy was, żebyście nie próbowali kantować. Zauważcie, że trasa jest krótka. Wygrywa ten, kto nie odpadnie po drodze i pierwszy przekroczy tę linię.

Seja życzył Ikiemu powodzenia, chociaż nie martwił się o swoje zwycięstwo – przecież Iki dopiero co zużył część sił na grę w badmintona. Z kolei Iki pamiętał, że Seja też wtedy grał, a więc sił mieli po równo.

Rycerze popędzili przed siebie na sygnał Krakena, który podpłynął w górę i obserwował przebieg wyścigu na całej trasie jednocześnie. Seja włączył tryb nosorożca: biegł przed siebie, nie zastanawiając się, po co to robi. Wiadomo – dla Ateny! Pierwszy przesadził susem progi bram Lymnades i wskoczył do jeziora z wielkim pluskiem. Iki za nim, z minutowym opóźnieniem.

Większość pozostałych graczy została na mecie: Julian za radą Diana zadawał Saori pytania, żeby mówiła o sobie, Izyda opowiadała Szenowi o rycinie, z której odwzorowała swój kostium, a Kasar spał na ramieniu Izaaka, bo nadeszła jego pora. Niektórzy, w tym Kanon, potruchtali środkiem okręgu, który wyznaczała trasa triatlonu, żeby się przyglądać.

Zgodnie z planem, kiedy Iki również dopadł do jeziora, Kanon dał znać czekającemu w pół drogi Sziwju, który z kolei pomachał na Sorrento, pozostającemu przy mecie. Dzięki Ikiemu Generałowie wiedzieli, że nieskończona energia Seji bierze się ze wsparcia Ateny. Póki skupiała się na jego zwycięstwie, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać.

Sorrento zagwizdał na jedną ze swoich harpii i zanęcił ją ciastkiem, które zawsze miał przy sobie na takie okazje, a kiedy tylko siadła mu na ramieniu, złapał ją Silla.

– Księżniczko! – zawołał. – Ptaszek leci!

Saori wpatrywała się, jak w oddali rośnie skacząca w worku postać Seji i nie uchyliła się, kiedy na twarzy wylądowała jej z głośnym gdaknięciem harpia. W tej samej chwili, Seja nagle stracił dopalacz. Każdy kolejny podskok wykonywał wolniej i z większym wysiłkiem, za to Iki trwał w jednostajnym tempie i przegonił go na ostatniej prostej.

– Jeeest! Odbijamy się! 3 do 2! – krzyknął Izaak, kiedy Feniks przekicał triumfalnie za metę. Przez to, że się poruszył, Kasar zwinął się w kłębek obok, nadal śpiąc.

– Sędzia! Oni oszukują – Titis poderwała się z miejsca i wskazała palcem na Sillę.

– Punkt przyznany drużynie Izaaka – odparł Kraken, nieugięty. – Przyznaję, że wykazali podejrzaną aktywność, ale nie dotyczyła ona bezpośrednio zawodników, nie widzę więc przewinienia.

– Ależ Titis, to jedynie zabawa – zaszczebiotał Kriazor ze swoim niepoprawnym optymizmem, ale ona zwróciła się ku niemu z żelaznym sprzeciwem i od razu zrzedła mu mina.

– Życie. To. Nie. Zabawa.

Szen dyskretnie odsunął się od niej o krok.

– Gratulacje, Feniksie – powiedziała Saori łaskawie. – Jednakże zgadzam się z Titis. Punkty, to punkty. Seja, jak mogłeś mnie zawieźć?

Zespoły poprowadzone przez Diana poszły dalej, a Seja sam zwinął się w kłębek, przeżywając dogłębnie komentarz swojej bogini.

* * *

1 _Kriazor od razu wyczaił, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Silla wybrał nie być wredny i zapamiętał, żeby mu to wypomnieć w odpowiednim momencie._


	25. Kolumny Posejdona - 6 Najgorsze - 8

Zatrzymali się w budynku świetlicy przy stołówce, gdzie czekał na nich spory ekran i konsola. Szen natychmiast zaczął się przyglądać kabelkom ciekawsko.

– A teraz, drodzy państwo, coś zupełnie innego, dla złapania oddechu… ale czy na pewno? – prezentował Dian, który już był w pół drogi do awansu na ścieżce medialnej. – Pojedynek muzyczny: karaoke! Przypominam, że nasze zawody zbliżają się ku końcowi.

– Powinniśmy znowu wystawić syreny – zasugerował Kriazor, chociaż sam jeszcze nie miał swojej kolejki.

– Ja nie gram – odpowiedziała Titis, słabo kryjąc swoje naburmuszenie.

– Za to ja chętnie się zabawię – przed swoją grupę wystąpiła Atena i podniosła ten z mikrofonów, który uważała za ładniejszy. Szen uruchomił konsolę i kolorowy ekran główny gry zachęcał do podjęcia wyzwania wesołym wakacyjnym rytmem, który buchnął z sufitowych głośników.

– Nasz Kasar jest nieczynny – zauważył Sziwju.

– Kanon, ty umiesz śpiewać? – spytał Silla, ale ten nie zdążył odpowiedzieć.

– Za przeproszeniem – wtrącił się Sorrento. – Ja spróbuję.

– Oo-o! – Kanon zakpił z jego poważnej miny. – Ja bym chciał to zobaczyć. Dawaj!

Sorrento podniósł drugi mikrofon z pełnią dostojeństwa.

– Ponieważ Kraken nie zmieścił się tutaj z nami, sędziować będzie Izyda – zaznaczył Dian.

– Macie jedną piosenkę z wysokim poziomem trudności – tłumaczyła Izyda. – Piosenkę wybiera ogół w drodze głosowania. Nie można oszukiwać przez buczenie do mikrofonu, liczy się tylko normalny, otwarty śpiew.

– Niech będzie coś z ABBY. „Mamma mia"! – zaczął Szen, kiedy Atena przeskakiwała po piosenkach, prezentując wybór.

– Nie, jakiś hardcore z trudną do wyciągnięcia nutą: „Goldeneye" – proponował Silla.

– Lepiej „Mysterious girl", w teledysku są dziewczyny – zaproponował Joda. – Chociaż… jest i ten gościu…

– Frozen, „Let it go". Zdecydowanie – zaproponował Kriazor, a kolejni podchwycili.

– Lećcie Frozen!

Zawodnicy spojrzeli sobie w oczy i dygnęli przed pojedynkiem. Unieśli mikrofony do ust. Teledysk się zaczął, śnieżna królowa zaczęła spacerować wśród nocnej zamieci, pianinko zagrało.

– _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…_ – Atena miała piękny głos, zaczęła czysto, jak na amatorkę, a Posejdon gapił się w jej kołyszące się do rytmu bioderka.

Piosenka się rozkręcała, podobnie jak śpiewający. Przy pierwszym refrenie, kiedy Elza zrzucała płaszcz, obserwatorzy zaczęli zauważać istnienie Sorrento. Nie tańczył ani odrobinę, jakby połknął kij. Po prostu wykonywał zadanie ze śmiertelną powagą. Na tekst też nie musiał patrzeć.

– … _I am one with the wind and sky…_

Po chwili Atena odwróciła wzrok od ekranu i zaczęła patrzeć na Generała, tak jak wszyscy. Przy „fraktalach" nawet już nie śpiewała, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Kanonowi opadła szczęka.

– …t _he cold never bothered me anyway._ – Elza na filmie zatrzasnęła drzwi, a Sorrento odłożył mikrofon, kiedy skończył.

Przez chwilę w sali panowała cisza. Odezwała się Izyda:

– Punkt – wskazała na niego.

Titis nie mogła się opamiętać jeszcze dłużej, niż Kanon.

– „Gdzie ja miałam oczy… uszy, do tej pory?" – pomyślała z szerokim uśmiechem i zapomniała o zrzędzeniu.

– Wyjdź za mnie – przed Sorrentem wyrósł Kasar, którego zaraz potem Izaak trzepnął w głowę.

– Ej! Opamiętaj się, przecież to SORRENTO – fuknął, urażony.

Dopiero wtedy Kasar się obudził.

– Czekaj… fakt! Ble, fuj! Wybacz, ja nie mogę, kiedy ktoś śpiewa…!

– Otóż to – Kriazor poruszał brwiami, po czym tknął Titis, żeby też się ogarnęła. Na syreny najlepiej sprawdzał się Szczurołap.

Sorrento dygnął po raz kolejny, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Kanon postanowił odpuścić mu nabijanie się z niego przez tydzień. Ale nie więcej, nie przesadzajmy.

– Niesamowite, mamy wyrównane wyniki, 3 do 3 – zaanonsował Dian. – A przed nami tylko jedna, decydująca konkurencja.

Wyprowadzał grupy na zewnątrz, a Titis zwlekała specjalnie po to, żeby puścić oczko do Sorrento.

– Pojedynek zbrojeń! – Dian ukazał obu drużynom dwie sterty broni każdego rodzaju z wielu różnych materiałów i od innych wytwórców. – Widzicie tu zebrane najznamienitsze bronie z królestw Podmorskiego i Greckiego. Waszym zadaniem będzie rzetelna ocena właściwości i rzemiosła każdego z nich, wybranie dla siebie najlepszej sztuki i wygranie za jej pomocą pojedynku.

– Ośmielę się spostrzec, iż zbiór ten nie jest kompletny – Kriazor wystąpił przed swoją drużynę, zgłaszając się tym samym. – Najlepszą bronią w Królestwach jest niezaprzeczalnie Złoty Oszczep Kriazora. Nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać jego ciosu.

Iki wypchnął mu naprzeciw Sziwju, który zaczął od razu:

– To się jeszcze okaże. Widzisz, moja Tarcza Smoka jest zdecydowanie najlepszą bronią i jednocześnie ukoronowaniem sztuki rzemiosła.

– Nie powiedziałem start, ale „start" – wtrącił Kraken półgębkiem.

– To niezwykle zabawne, co mówisz, jestem jednak zmuszony się nie zgodzić – odparł Kriazor dwornie.

– Rozumiem, ale to ja się nie zgadzam – skontrował Sziwju. – Jeśli sobie życzysz, możemy łatwo dowieść, który z nas ma rację. Stoczymy pojedynek naszymi broniami, Złoty Oszczep przeciwko Tarczy Smoka.

– Z wielką chęcią.

– O każdej porze dnia i nocy.

– Proszę, zacznij.

– Ależ proszę, ty pierwszy.

Szen, który uczestniczył już w niejednej sesji RPG, powiedział głośno:

– Wiecie, w grach istnieje powszechnie znany paradoks niepowstrzymanego ataku i nieprzebitej obrony – w tym czasie, zawodnicy przywołali już swoje zbroje i nastawiali się do ataku. – Nie obawiacie się, że taka próba jest… ciut niebezpieczna? Nie wiadomo, co może się stać. Specjaliści spierają się…

– No to teraz już nie będą musieli się spierać – Silla założył ręce i cieszył się na poznanie odpowiedzi na dręczący społeczność gamerską problem.

– Nie, żeby mi było przykro, że musiałem na marne gromadzić te wszystkie bronie po świecie – upomniał się Dian – bo jest mi tylko trochę przykro, ale to nie do końca był zamysł…

– Niech im będzie, pozwólmy na to – uspokoił go Kraken. – Co może się stać? Najwyżej któryś zrobi z siebie durnia i będzie zmuszony porzucić rycerstwo. A ja chętnie się przyjrzę odrobinie rozpaczy.

Kriazor i Sziwju przygotowali się w pełnym skupieniu, aż wreszcie skoczyli ku sobie z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach.

Gdzieś w dalszej warstwie świadomości zdołali usłyszeć, jak Izyda mówi, wyciągając rękę do Kasara:

– Nieregulaminowa jatka. Wygrałam, dwie stówki...

Po czym Tarcza starła się z Oszczepem. Niebo przeszył jasny błysk, coś zgrzytnęło, zabzyczało, a chwilę później wszystko wokół rozmyło się im dwóm w oczach...


	26. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 1

**Rozdział 7: Zepsuty świat**

Silne uderzenie odepchnęło od siebie Kriazora i Sziwju, przez co obaj upadli plecami na piach. Jednak kiedy się podnieśli, wokół nie było ich drużyn, żadnych Generałów ani Rycerzy, tylko oni sami i ich bronie.

Znajdowali się teoretycznie w tym samym miejscu, bo Kriazor rozpoznawał w dalszym ciągu szlak prowadzący do miasta i budynek stołówki. Coś jednak było nie w porządku – sama stołówka wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, budynek wydawał się zamknięty od dawna, z opuszczonymi roletami. Pogoda również inna, jakby już zapadł wieczór.

– A to co znowu? – spytał Sziwju, rozglądając się. – To jakaś twoja sztuczka? Gdzie są pozostali? Nie wyczuwam ich energii kosmicznych.

Kriazor zachmurzył się.

– Czyśmy… być może naprawdę zachwialiśmy równowagę wszechświata? A kto wygrał?

Obaj spojrzeli na bronie, obie były nietknięte.

– Sądzę, że skoro nie przebiłeś Tarczy Smoka, to mnie powinniśmy ogłosić zwycięzcą – uznał Sziwju.

– Trapiłbym się teraz czym innym… – Kriazor miał niewesołą minę. Sziwju patrzył pytająco. – Za tobą.

Sziwju odwrócił się na pięcie. Tuż za nim stała białoskóra dzieweczka, jego wzrostu, w prostych czarnych włosach. Na czoło spływał jej figlarny loczek. Miała na szyi, dłoniach i kostkach białe wstążki, a ledwo co zakrywał ją kostium kąpielowy, jeszcze bielszy niż jej cera.

– Musicie uważać. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie dla obcych – powiedziała, skromnie spuszczając oczy; zapewne zarumieniłaby się, gdyby nie miała już namalowanych farbką różowych rumieńców. Kriazorowi coś to wszystko przypominało…

– Sziwju – rzucił krótko. – Odsuń się.

Dziewczyna bawiła się złotym kolczykiem w kształcie łezki, a potem zakręciła kosmyk włosów wokół palca. Uniosła wzrok na zmieszanego Sziwju, a on nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas dobrze ją znał.

– Szunrei? Co ty tu robisz, w królestwie Posejdona? – Rycerz na widok ukochanej kulącej się uroczo, natychmiast chciał ją objąć. – Zimno ci, musisz się czymś przykryć… zaraz czegoś poszukam.

– Sziwju, nie dotykaj jej! – zawołał Kriazor, któremu zmroziło krew. Ta dziewczyna po prostu zmieniła się w inną na ich oczach. – Zostaw ją, wynośmy się stąd jak najdalej.

Była taka piękna. Kriazor zmusił się, żeby przypomnieć sobie ją taką, jaką widział ją minutę wcześniej, co przychodziło mu z niespodziewanym trudem. Panna w białej obroży u Posejdona… taka piękna… NIE! Musiał sam siebie spoliczkować. Wcale nie piękna! W typie Silli: słowiańskie ciałko i latynoskie loczki. Jakby japonka, tylko z kształtami, dlatego się podobała Silli. Ale jednak piękna…

Rzekoma Szunrei wzięła dłoń Sziwju w swoją białą rączkę.

– Chodź, kochany. Uciekajmy stąd, boję się…

– Nic z tego, to pułapka – Kriazor wyrwał Rycerza z jej uścisku ciągnąc go zdecydowanie w tył za drugą rękę. – Idziemy, natychmiast.

Syrena wyczuła zagrożenie. Posłała Kriazorowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, wciąż zwracając się czule do Rycerza Smoka.

– Zapomnij o nim. To twój wróg, pragnie nas rozdzielić.

Sziwju odepchnął Kriazora.

– Przestań mnie odciągać, ona potrzebuje pomocy.

– Ja pier…! – Generał zaklął po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat.

Kiedy Rycerz był odwrócony, dziewczyna naskoczyła na niego z tyłu. Wpiła się w jego ramiona szponami, a kłami w kark, który momentalnie przetrąciła. Rzuciła go bezwładnego na ziemię.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek, to już nie było żartów. Limnada odbiła się lekko końcem palców od piasku i zaczęła unosić się nad ziemią. Pasiaste skrzela na jej szyi się otworzyły, a włosy rozproszyły – wyszła poza zaklęcie powietrza. Zapaliła swoją energię, przez co jej kontury zaczęły świecić na błękitno. Jej oczy nagle zwęziły się drapieżnie.

– Do mnie! – zawołała, ale już zupełnie innym głosem. Kriazor wiedział, że dopiero pod powierzchnią wody głos syren zyskiwał swoją moc.

Rozkaz poniósł się w wodzie jak z głośnika. Kriazora uderzył promień zauroczenia, który zaczął paraliżować jego rozsądek. Przeraził się.

– Ooo nie, nie, nie! Nie do ciebie – wrzasnął, po czym żeby nie pomknąć w jej stronę, zmusił się do padnięcia na kolana, byle chociaż zostać w miejscu.

Dlaczego nie wystarczył jej Smok? Przypomniał sobie: przed zjedzeniem, ofiara musiała się wykrwawić… poza tym, już nie ucieknie, a kto ma dwa kawały mięcha jest bogatszy od tego, co ma jeden.

To była tylko słaba syrenka, wystarczyło się jej nie dać. Tylko tyle – pocieszał się Kriazor. Wtedy wspomniał sztuczkę z triatlonu. Jeszcze w kuckach sięgnął po leżącą nieopodal Tarczę Smoka i czym prędzej rzucił nią w limnadę.

Trafił i udało mu się wyrwać spod jej władzy.

– „W nogi!"

Pomknął w przeciwnym kierunku co sił, byle jak, najpierw na czworakach, a potem już udało mu się powstać i skoczył przed siebie: w kierunku Świątyni Posejdona. Jak w złym śnie, choć starał się pobiec jak najprędzej, aż bolały go mięśnie, to i tak poruszał się powoli, jakby brodził w wysokim śniegu. Serce waliło mu jak młotem.


	27. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 2

Kiedy wreszcie odważył się zerknąć za siebie, nie zobaczył nikogo. Najwyraźniej go nie goniła. Miał w głowie wrażenie, że chociaż potwór, była to piękna kobieta, ale starał się sobie wytłumaczyć, że ukręciła komuś kark na jego oczach.

– „To był Kasar, bez wątpienia!" – pomyślał, wróciwszy do normalności. – „Taki, jakim do nas przyszedł, zanim został Generałem. Ale dlaczego? I czemu wszyscy zniknęli, kiedy Trójząb starł się z Tarczą Smoka?" – Kriazor zasępił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy doszedł do wniosku. – „A zatem stało się. Zepsuliśmy świat."

Kriazor usiadł na piasku, chowając się za jakimś filarem, gdzie czuł się minimalnie bezpieczniej.

– „To w końcu Kasar, może to jakiś żart… makabryczny." – starał się to sobie poukładać. – „Dokąd pójść, kto mógłby mi pomóc… nie wiadomo, co jeszcze się tu zmieniło. Musze zachować ostrożność".

Szedł powoli, wytężając szósty zmysł w poszukiwaniu energii kosmicznej potencjalnie przyczajonego Kasara. Przemieszczał się w kierunku Świątyni Posejdona.

Stwierdził niechętnie, ale i bez zaskoczenia, że przed kolumną Oceanu Arktycznego nie było już siatki do badmintona. Nigdzie nie widział Krakena, nie wiedząc, czy interpretować to jako dobry, czy zły znak. Na wszelki wypadek, Kriazor przyszedł w pobliże domu Krakena jak najbliżej skał, żeby nie wychodzić na otwarty plac przed Kolumną.

Przez kwadrans przyglądał się drzwiom, przyczajony. W końcu, w pewnej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł Izaak, podobny do normalnego Izaaka. Niósł jakiś koszyk.

– Psst! Tutaj! – szepnął Kriazor, a jego kolega wydawał się zdziwiony na jego widok. Zbliżył się z obawą, nie puszczając koszyka, ale i, o dziwo, miał oboje oczu zdrowych.

– Rycerz, tutaj? Czego tu szukasz? – odpowiedział, również szeptem. – Lepiej stąd znikaj, zanim Mistrz cię zobaczy. Jesteś szpiegiem?

– Nie jestem szpiegiem, jestem Generałem Posejdona. Kriazor, znaczy, Krishna, Generał Kriazora. Błagam, powiedz, że mnie pamiętasz.

Na twarzy Izaaka wymalowało się jeszcze większe zdziwienie.

– Coo…? Na serio masz na sobie Łuski Kriazora? Przecież one… nie powinno cię tu być – uciął nagle. – Nie wiem wiele, ale wystarczająco, żeby dać ci dobrą radę. Pozbądź się ich, jeśli to naprawdę one. Schowaj je gdzieś, a sam zmiataj w przeciwnym kierunku.

Kriazor marzył, żeby to był tylko zły sen. Ale nie mógł się obudzić.

– Izaak, pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale stało się coś strasznego – podjął od nowa. – Zrobiłem coś, przez co… przerzuciło mnie gdzieś w czasie, do alternatywnego wymiaru… w moim świecie jestem Generałem, jak ty. Może dlatego nie było tu moich Łusek, były ze mną. Pomóż mi przywrócić wszystko do normalności.

Izaak cofnął się nieufnie.

– Wiesz, co, koleś… dziwny jesteś. I skąd niby znasz moje imię? Nie jestem Generałem Posejdona. W życiu nie mógłbym nim zostać, nie jestem godzien. Moja największa super-moc to filetowanie ryb.

Kriazor odetchnął nerwowo.

– Wobec tego, kto przywdziewa łuski Krakena?

– Należą do Mistrz Iwony – słysząc odpowiedź, Kriazor przypomniał sobie Rosjankę w futrze z muzeum. Ona jest teraz Generałem?! Izaak wyjaśniał dalej – Mój ojciec jest jej mężem, a ja gospodaruję domem. W zamian za to, mogę tu żyć. Ale ty nie możesz. Jak cię zobaczą i to w tym stroju, Mistrz nakarmi tobą Krakena.

– To wszystko nie tak... te Łuski są przeznaczone tobie. Porzuć to, co robisz i chodź ze mną, pomóż mi, a odzyskasz należną ci moc.

Ta strategia najwidoczniej nie działała.

– Tiaa, wiesz co, chyba jednak zawołam Mistrz Iwonę. Wyglądasz mi całkiem na szpiega Buntowników.

Kriazor poczuł, że przesadził. Musiał dostosować się do aktualnej rzeczywistości chociaż na moment, jeśli chciał pożyć dostatecznie długo, żeby to wszystko jakoś odkręcić.

– Nie, nie, nie, poczekaj, proszę! Dałeś mi dobrą radę, rozmawiasz ze mną, więc chyba nie chcesz, żeby pożarł mnie Kraken?

– No nie chcę. Jesteś taki, jak ja. Tylko, że dziwniejszy.

– Czyli możesz mi pomóc?

Izaak westchnął.

– Jasne. Ale jak przez ciebie zginę, przysięgam, że mój duch będzie cię prześladował przez wieki.

Kriazor miał ochotę go uścisnąć – to było pierwsze pozytywne zdarzenie, które go tu spotkało.

– Wobec tego, pragnę się rozmówić z Posejdonem.

– Ho, ho! Akurat cię wpuszczą! – zielonowłosy chłopak zaśmiał się tak, że na moment zapomniał o dyskrecji.

– Wpuszczą. Wspominałeś, że moje Łuski to tutaj coś rewelacyjnego? Ukryję je i zaproponuję, że im je oddam, jeśli pozwolą mi na widzenie z Posejdonem.

– Tak, coś takiego, to rzeczywiście wielka sprawa… – zamyślił się Izaak. – Jakbym sam nie widział, nie uwierzyłbym jednak w taką bajkę. Zawsze możemy spróbować.

– Pomóż mi zatem znaleźć kryjówkę dla Łusek. Ale ostrzegam, że jeśli coś im się stanie, policzę się z tobą, a ja przeszedłem trening Morskiego Generała.

– Okej, okej… – przytaknął Izaak. Pomyślał sobie, że jeżeli ten typ to nie Buntownik, to on da sobie rękę uciąć. – A na co ci Posejdon, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Kriazor nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Może władca, ktokolwiek nim obecnie był, będzie w stanie mu pomóc? Skoro mają tu jakichś buntowników, chyba nie wszystko jest jak powinno. Mógłby obiecać, że pomoże z nimi walczyć, a w rzeczywistości działać w kierunku powrotu do starego świata. Co innego, jeśli taki stan rzeczy odpowiada Posejdonowi i zamiast tego zamknie go w lochu, rzuci Krakenowi, albo Kasarowi? Czyżby Kriazor będzie musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że jego świat zmienił się bezpowrotnie…?


	28. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 3

Z niewiadomych przyczyn, które bał się zdradzić, Izaak pomógł przybyszowi dobrze ukryć Łuski i dał nowe ubranie. Zaprowadził Kriazora aż do Świątyni Posejdona.

Świątynia wyglądała znacznie barwniej, niż w poprzednim świecie. Wnętrze było całkiem odrestaurowane, umeblowane i ozdobione z gustem, w miejsce zupełnej pustki, jaką znał Kriazor. Zatrzymali się przy okienku.

– Chcielibyśmy zawnioskować o audiencję u Posejdona.

Zawisł na nich wzrok wszystkich kasjerek, sprzątaczki z mopem i matki z dzieckiem, która przerwała wypełnianie druku, żeby zmierzyć ich wzrokiem.

– W jakiej sprawie? – zapytała kobieta z okienka nieufnie.

Kiedy Izaak wymienił nazwę „Łuski Kriazora", ta prychnęła przekpiewczo.

– A to dobre! Powiem wam coś, gagatki – wstała z miejsca, żeby odejść, ale odwróciła się jeszcze, żeby wytknąć ich palcem i dodać – Macie szczęście, że procedura nakazuje mi zgłosić wyżej takie zgłoszenie, niezależnie, od kogo by pochodziło. Za to macie pecha, że za każde takie nieuzasadnione wezwanie należy się tydzień w dybach!

Zniknęła na zapleczu. Izaak wydawał się mocno zdenerwowany, Kriazor jedynie zaciekawiony.

– Dalej już radzisz sobie sam – zielonowłosy chłopak miał się już ku drzwiom. – Ale jakbyś jednak nie zginął, to… odwiedź mnie w domu, chcę wiedzieć, jak to się skończyło. Ale heca!

Kriazor wyczekał pół godziny wiercąc się niecierpliwie na plastikowym krzesełku w korytarzu. Nareszcie pojawił się dworzanin, który zaprowadził go przed salę tronową, a później herold – formalności, które dobrze znał.

– Krishna, nieznajomy nieznanego pochodzenia – zawołał herold, a Generał przestąpił próg sali. Pomimo, że miał pewne podejrzenia, Kriazorowi i tak zakręciło się w głowie na napotkany widok.

Posejdon zwołał awaryjnie do Pałacu Generałów.

– Mówiłam, że go widziałam, to ten sam.

Kaysę wyminął jako pierwszą, bo stała od tronu najdalej, w znajomych Łuskach, ale dopasowanych pod kobiecą postać.

Pancerz Kelpii nosiła Louna, Pajęczyca, jak zwykle tuż obok Kasara. Po drugiej stronie czerwonego dywanu mierzyły go z góry do dołu oczy Titis w Łuskach Syreny. Rosjanka Iwona była teraz Krakenem, tak jak mówił Izaak. Nie był tego pewien, ale zbroję Scylli musiała nosić siostra Io, Eos. Zastrzykała knykciami, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał. Ostatnią była Rina, dziewczyna Morskiego Smoka, zajmująca teraz jego miejsce u boku Posejdona, rozpoznał ją po burzliwych włosach.

Najgorzej było Kriazorowi spojrzeć na wprost, jak w słońce.

– Cóż, racja, jest i on. Jeśli rzeczywiście posiada informacje na temat Łusek Kriazora.

Izyda była majestatyczniejszym wcieleniem Posejdona, niż pięciu Julianów Solo razem wziętych. Kremowozłote płachty spływały po obu stronach tronu, błyskając luksusem materiału. Wszystkie przedmioty wokół: dywany, obrazy i wazy, w srebrze, złocie i perłowej bieli układały się tak, żeby wskazywały władczynię rozpartą pół-leżąco na tronie. Wspierała się na lewym ramieniu, wychylając na prawo długą nóżkę. Ubrana była jak ta, którą znał: w jasne barwy, przylegający kostium w połączeniu z długimi zwiewnymi rękawami, pozłacanymi sandałami na wysokim obcasie i z historyczną egipską biżuterią. Spod morskozielonej korony spływały w idealnym ładzie drobne loczki, które przy jej pozycji dotykały niemal podłogi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej ktoś porównywał ja do Kleopatry, powinien zobaczyć ją teraz. Pod tronem ułożono wzorzysty dywan, taki sam, jaki mieli u siebie na ścianie, to ona go wytkała na jedną z prac dyplomowych. Stopień niżej od samej władczyni spoczywała oswojona czarna pantera.

Kriazor poczuł zachwyt, ale nieskończenie więcej tęsknoty. Obecnie nawet go nie znała.

– Bądź pozdrowiona, pani – kolana same mu się ugięły, kiedy kłaniał się przed tronem. Najchętniej nie podnosiłby znów wzroku.

– Jaki egzotyczny! Takiego jeszcze nie mam – Izyda uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, przyglądając mu się z góry. – Kaysa, co do ciebie… jeszcze się zastanowię, jaka „nagroda" spotka cię za puszczenie go wolno za pierwszym razem.

– Wasza Wysokość, Kaysa wyśledziła jako pierwsza jego położenie i zabiła jego towarzysza – odezwała się Pajęczyca, przykładając dłoń do piersi. – Zechciej nie karać jej surowo.

– Moja droga Louno, nie przestajesz być urocza, ale nie powinnaś dać się ciągnąć na dno razem z nią. Nasza mała maszynka do mięsa nie nauczy się, gdzie jej miejsce, jeśli wciąż będziesz jej bronić – odparła władczyni nieugięta. Tymczasem całą jej ciekawość pochłaniał mężczyzna, który ośmielił się stanąć przed nią. – Krishna, tak? Powiedziałabym, że to bezczelność w hellenistycznym państwie, lecz cóż, ja jestem „Izyda"!

Zaśmiała się, po czym zeszła z podwyższenia tronu, odprowadzana spojrzeniami Generałów i pantery, gotowych rzucić się na nieznajomego, gdyby wykonał gwałtowny ruch.

– A zatem twierdzisz, że możesz mi się do czegoś przydać? Kaysa rzekomo widziała cię w zbroi – ciągnęła Izyda, obchodząc powoli w koło jego klęczącą postać. – Uważamy to za niemożliwe, gdyż wiemy, jakie święte zbroje noszą nasi sojusznicy w Asgaardzie, a nawet nasi wrogowie u Aresa. Znamy wszystkich.

– Podobno poszukujesz Łusek Kriazora. To właśnie one. Mógłbym złożyć je w twoje ręce.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie łżesz? – zmarszczyła nos w irytacji. – Łusek Kriazora poszukują moje wojowniczki, Święci Wojownicy, wszyscy, od stuleci. Nikt dotąd nie natknął się na chociażby ślad jej energii. A tu nagle ty spadasz nam z nimi jak grom z jasnego nieba?

To było nie tylko Podmorskie Królestwo bez mężczyzn. To był świat bez niego. Jego legendarna zbroja zdawała się być kąskiem na skalę Graala. Kriazor chciał zagrać tą kartą.

– Właśnie ta zbroja wybrała mnie, kiedy zostałem rycerzem, Morskim Generałem. Mogę zaprezentować, że jest mi posłuszna. Za pierwszy dowód proponuję fakt, iż posiadam energię kosmiczną. Zanim jednak zdradzę ci miejsce ukrycia Łusek Kriazora, wpierw ty musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

Na ziemię powalił go kopniak Riny.

– Posejdon nie „musi" nic dla ciebie robić, nędzny robaku!

– Rzeczywiście, ma energię… ale jak to możliwe, mężczyzna Generałem? – szepnęła Eos do Titis.

Kriazor podniósł się bez słowa do klęku i po raz pierwszy podniósł wzrok prosto na Izydę. Jego wyraz nie był służalczy, jak u wszystkich, ale pełen dumy. Przez jej ciało przeszedł prąd.

– Dobrze więc – podjęła, już całkiem poważnie. – Czego żądasz?

– Sztyletu czasu.

Generałowie nie mieli pojęcia, o jaki artefakt chodziło. Ale Kriazor znał Izydę i dobrze wiedział, co miała na studiach i czym zajmowała się w muzeum. Przeczytali razem niejedną i nie dwie księgi o takich przedmiotach. Tym razem przydało się, że nikt poza Dianem nie słuchał ich opowieści, a tu Diana nie było.

Izyda założyła dłonie za plecy, przechadzała się jeszcze chwilę, rozmyślając. Płachty jej rękawów muskały Kriazora, kiedy go okrążała.

– Umowa stoi. Dostaniesz sztylet. Pośle po niego Morskiego Smoka. A do tego czasu zostaniesz ze mną – postanowiła.


	29. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 4

Izyda-bogini była impulsywna i kapryśna. Natychmiast, jak tylko udali się do jej komnat, zaciągnęła Kriazora do łóżka. Pomimo że jej królewska postać była podniecająca, nigdy nie było mu z nią okropniej. Nie mieli wspólnych wspomnień, sypialnia była tak wielka i nieprzytulna, że można by po niej jeździć na wrotkach, a potem nie rozmawiali do rana o indiańskim wzornictwie. Nie kochała go.

Na olbrzymim materacu Izyda wyciągnęła się w poprzek, jak rozleniwiona kocica. Jemu się nudziło. Podparł się na rękach i przyglądał oknom i drzwiom.

– Pomasuj mnie teraz – rozkazała.

Kriazor zerknął na nią, ale potem znów na okno.

– Nie dzisiaj, Wasza Posejdonowatość – odparł lekkodusznie, po czym wyślizgnął się spod kołdry i narzucił spodnie. – Nie przystoi Generałowi wylegiwać się z dziewczynami, gdy sprawy wagi państwowej czekają. Wpadnę później.

Przetoczyła się na plecy, żeby za nim spojrzeć. Zwinnie przesadził parapet i wyskoczył na podwórze.

– A tam… jutro go ścignę – to mrucząc, Izyda przewróciła się na bok i zawinęła kołdrą.

Wieczorne powietrze smagnęło Kriazora przyjemnym chłodem. Przynajmniej ono tu się nie zmieniło. Generał miał wrażenie, że nawet siebie samego nie poznaje w zmienionym świecie. To było jak świadomy sen – kiedy już czuł, że wszystko dzieje się tylko w jego umyśle, mógł bez konsekwencji robić cokolwiek przyszło mu na myśl, bo i tak rano rozpłynęłoby się to w niebycie. Z tą różnicą, że to nie był sen i nie wystarczyło poczekać na koniec.

Nie mając planu, Kriazor zaczął iść w kierunku domu Izaaka, teraz domu Iwony. Nie miał pewności, że nawet jeśli odda Izydzie swoje Łuski, ona uczciwie wymieni się na Sztylet, ani że w ogóle go miała. Ani czy Sztylet zadziała. I czy mu nie przeszkodzą w jego użyciu. Im bardziej się zastanawiał nad tym, jakie ma szanse, tym mniej miał chęci stawiać następny krok.

Niestety, nie na długo został sam. Poczuł niedaleko siebie znajomą energię.

– „Zdołałem już całkiem o nim zapomnieć"– skarcił się w myślach i rozejrzał się za Kaysą. Nie mogło się skończyć tak, jak ostatnim razem. Pomyślał szybko, i przypomniał sobie karaoke. Zaczął na głos – _Hej morze, moje morze, wdzięczny ci jestem bardzo…_

Generał wyszedł z ukrycia i stanął przed nim w zbroi, ze zmarszczoną miną.

– Hej… ciebie niech od razu rzucą rybom, bo krzywdzisz muzykę.

Ale trochę obłaskawiony jednak był. Była. Zbroja wcale dobrze nie leżała, a długie czarne włosy zakręcone na końcach też nie były ładne. Grunt to skupić się na zadaniu i na własnym przeżyciu i od razu jest łatwiej z syrenami. Przecież tak naprawdę Kasar był paskudnym, włochatym facetem. Okej, tak po prawdzie, to zawsze wygolonym i niebrzydkim… ale facetem.

– Nie przyszłaś mnie zjeść? – spytał Kriazor ostrożnie, na wszelki wypadek przygotowując się do obrony.

– Nie – przyznała, zbliżając się. – Nie wydajesz się, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, na tak głupiego, żeby zjeść go bez rozmowy.

– W takim razie, porozmawiajmy, byle jednak szybko, ponieważ niebywale spieszy mi się, żeby być… nie z tobą – wykręcał się Kriazor, gotowy odwrócić się na pięcie.

– Poczekaj, mam do ciebie interes – dziewczyna złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła, żeby usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Za kamieniem, dla konspiracji, choć i tak była noc i nikt nie przechodził obok. Pewnie tak jak w świecie Kriazora, niewiele osób miało wstęp na bliskie tereny Świątyni i Kolumn. – Jeśli już masz te Łuski, a widziałam, że masz, to nie możesz jakoś mnie wciągnąć w tę sprawę?

– Nie rozumiem, niby jak?

– Jakbyś mi dał przynieść jakąś część, jedną rękawicę? No bo… staram się dobrze wypaść przed Posejdonem. Ciągle jej podpadam. Poza tym nie chcę, żeby inni musieli mnie bronić.

Kriazor pokojarzył fakty ze swojej plotkarskiej bazy danych, o której ta wersja Kasara nie mogła wiedzieć.

– Bzdury. Nie zależy ci na Posejdonie. Robisz to dla Louny.

Kaysa aż podskoczyła.

– Ciii! Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy! Znasz jej imię? I w ogóle… skąd ty tyle wiesz, co? Jesteś jakiś dziwny! I…i… masz w głowie pełno Królowej. Zbyt wiele, jak na jeden wieczór. Ty coś knujesz.

Kriazor uśmiechnął się na widok jej paniki i próbę zmiany tematu. Teraz on panował nad sytuacją.

– Owszem, ale ty też. Ładnie to tak udawać przed wszystkimi kobietę?

Syrena zwęziła oczy. Tamtego mógł jeszcze się domyślić po scenie w sali tronowej, ale wielkiej tajemnicy miał nie znać nikt.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Znam cię. U was nigdy nie istniałem i dlatego nikt nie mógł znaleźć Łusek Kriazora. Trafiłem tu z innego świata, gdzie obaj jesteśmy Generałami Posejdona i kumplami. Czasem się pokazujesz wyglądając tak, jak teraz. Nawet się ostatnio zastanawialiśmy z Dianem, czy przypadkiem nie jesteś tak naprawdę kobietą, która się nie akceptuje i zmyśliła całą resztę, ale wtedy przyznałeś mi się na swoją obronę, że tak nie jest, bo w łóżku jako kobieta nie całkiem odczuwasz… i tak mieliśmy o to zapytać, bo w naszym wieku, jak się dowiadujesz o możliwości takiej przemiany, nasuwają się pytania o samowystarczalność…

– CO? Skąd ty…? – Ona przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej i dłońmi zasłoniła tę resztę twarzy, której nie ukrywał hełm. – Niby dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby mówić coś takiego… komukolwiek?

– Ach, nie przejmuj się, ludzie mówią mi wszystko. To twój ulubiony temat, jako skrzywdzonego nastolatka, a ja wzbudzam zaufanie.

– Właśnie czuję, jak wypełnia mnie absolutne zaufanie do ciebie…! – Kaysa musiała powachlować się dłonią. Kriazor miał już gotowy grunt, żeby wywrzeć presję.

– Możesz mi wreszcie uwierzyć, że cię znam i przybywam z innych czasów?

– Dobra, przestań! Wierzę ci. Ale nie mów nic nikomu. Przyjaźnimy się z Luną, ale gdyby wiedziała, kim jestem, to nie tylko musiałaby mnie wydać jako zdrajczynię, która uzurpowała sobie Łuski, ale… mogłabym się jej nie spodobać.

– Urocze – Kriazor zaśmiał się serdecznie. Byli głupiutkimi chłopcami, którzy zamierzali zmienić porządek świata z miłości do kobiet. Racja, że miał w głowie „pełno Królowej". – Zatem pomóż mi przywrócić moje czasy. Czasy, w których jesteś sobą, masz pełne prawo do Łusek, a Lounę wszyscy nazywają twoją dziewczyną – i tu Kriazor urwał uznając, że resztę faktów lepiej było ukryć.

– Wspominałeś, że znasz Diana? – limnada czując się już całkiem onieśmielona, objęła dłońmi kolana, skulona. – Kiedyś był świątynnym urzędnikiem, ale odkryto, że wyprowadzał informacje dla Buntowników. Teraz jest ich przywódcą. To oni mają Sztylet Czasu, którego szukasz. Posejdon wydała Rinie rozkaz, żeby go odzyskała.


	30. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 5

Nie wiedzieli, gdzie szukać obozu Buntowników. Kiedy szli prosić Izaaka o pomoc, Kaysa przyjęła męską postać, ale nie śmiała się nikomu tak pokazać, znalazła więc papierową torbę, na której namalowała oczy i pod którą się ukryła. Kriazor wyciągnął Izaaka na stronę, kiedy ten wyszedł poukładać drewno do kominka Mistrza.

– O, numerant z innego wymiaru – powitał go Izaak ironicznie, ale nie krył też radości, że widzi go żywym. – Jesteś cały, ale heca! I jest z tobą… coś. Coś, czego nawet nie trzeba będzie pakować, kiedy dekapitują nasz wszystkich za zdradę.

– Nie traćmy czasu – Kriazor pociągnął go w drogę za fraki, co w jego świecie nie byłoby takie łatwe, ale ten Izaak był tylko chudziutką pomocą domową. – Szybko, wskaż nam drogę do Buntowników. Musimy ich ostrzec, zanim napadnie na nich Generał Morskiego Smoka z mojej winy.

– Czekaj – upomniał się Izaak, stając na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć ziemi. – Nie wiem, gdzie leży ich obóz. To tajne.

– Nie jesteś buntownikiem? – Kriazor go puścił.

– Nie. A czy kiedykolwiek wprowadzałem cię w błąd? Mówiłem, że jestem tylko pasierbem Generał Iwony.

– To dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Izaak wzruszył ramionami.

– No wiesz… po prostu, pomyślałem, że pomogę. Jest nas tu bardzo mało, mówią nawet, że to „Królestwo bez mężczyzn". Musimy się trzymać razem. I wiesz co? – szeptem dodał – Ja naprawdę nie cierpię kobiet. Terrorystki!

– Twoja strata – odparł Kriazor – ale dobrze dla mnie, że chcesz się przydać. Poszukajmy ich. Pokaż nam ciemne zaułki, gdzie są jacykolwiek mężczyźni, którzy mogą być buntownikami. Rozpowiemy, że oferuję Łuski Kriazora w zamian za Sztylet Czasu.

– Jesteś gotów oddać coś tak cennego? – Izaak niedowierzał. Kaysa w sumie też, ale wciąż nie pisnęła ani słowem. – Nawet jeśli ten sztylet to coś ekstra, bo pierwsze słyszę.

– Tak naprawdę nieważne, czy wymienię się z Posejdonem, z Buntownikami, czy z jeszcze kimś – wyjaśnił Kriazor. – Trochę myślałem odkąd tu jestem i… uznałem, że parę kawałków metalu nie jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

Kiedy pomyślał o swoim ulubionym Złotym Oszczepie, było mu tym przykrzej to powiedzieć.

* * *

– Skąd wiem, że ten szmelc to prawdziwy Sztylet Czasu? – Izaak nie dał się przygnieść atmosferze podejrzanego bazarku w ciemnej alei, przed karczmą, gdzie podobno często widywano Buntowników. Jakiś przyczajony człowiek z twarzą przysłoniętą szarym kapturem twierdził, że Dian przysł go z towarem na wymianę za bezcenne Łuski Kriazora.

– Pokażę – odparł, odsuwając się o krok. – Ale nie mrugaj.

Na oczach Izaaka, człowiek zrobił fikołka w bok, po czym nacisnął na coś w rączce odrapanego sztyletu. Jego rozmyta sylwetka zrobiła wtedy odwrotny ruch z powrotem, tylko wiele szybciej, jak na przewijanej taśmie.

– A teraz, Łuski – zażądał z pełnią buty wobec wgapionego w niego z zadziwieniem Izaaka.

– Dobrze. Nie mam ich tutaj, to oczywiste, są ukryte. Chodź za mną.

Kontrahent Izaaka nie zdążył jeszcze wyrazić własnego braku zaufania ani rzucić jakimkolwiek żartem, bo nagle tłum bazaru rozstąpił się na boki przed postacią Generała Morskiego Smoka, w pełnym uzbrojeniu z płaszczem, od której promieniowało złote światło energii kosmicznej. Była gotowa do walki.

– Proszę, proszę – zaczęła, spoglądając na ich dwóch pod ścianą karczmy. – A więc pogłoski, że znajdę tu buntownicze szumowiny były słuszne.

– Rina – wysyczał człowiek w szarym kapturze.

– Kanon – rozpoznała natychmiast po głosie swojego byłego chłopaka. – Załatwmy to polubownie. Oddaj sztylet.

On nie posiadał energii kosmicznej, w walce z nią nie miał szans. Bez zastanowienia wskoczył przez nieprzejrzyste od brudu okno do karczmy, rozbijając szybę. Rina zaklęła i odepchnęła z drogi Izaaka, żeby za nim podążyć. Nie mogła miotać ciosów na prawo i lewo wśród cywili.

Wewnątrz karczmy Kanon poprzeskakiwał jak kozica po zapijaczonych grzbietach, które nie przestawały sączyć piwa w biały dzień, w tej praktycznie wyciemnionej norze. Błyskawicznie znalazł się na zapleczu, gdzie dopadł podziemnego przejścia, ukrytego klasycznie pod klapą w podłodze.

Tam jednak czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. Przed oczami mignęła mu Kaysa, wytrącając z dłoni Sztylet. Zakradła się tam, żeby odciąć mu drogę udając, że pomaga w pościgu Rinie. Ciosem energii z łatwością odrzuciła Buntownika w tył, z drugiej strony do klapy wyrębywała sobie drogę Rina, która byłą coraz bliżej.

– Krishna, teraz! – limnada kopnęła Sztylet Czasu głębiej w tunel, do czekającego Kriazora.

Ten rzucił się, żeby dopaść magicznego artefaktu, po czym nacisnął przycisk w rękojeści. Rzut oka wystarczył żeby wiedzieć, że ładunku Piasku Czasu nie pozostało wiele. Musiał mocno wierzyć, że wystarczy, aby cofnąć się o jeden dzień. Obok niego rozpętała się walka, ale kontury wokół szybko zaczęły się rozpływać, a dźwięki mieszać w jednolitą masę…


	31. Kolumny Posejdona - 7 - Zepsuty Świat 6

W ręce miał Oszczep, a naprzeciw Sziwju pędził na niego z Tarczą Smoka. Jednak w pół skoku Kriazor upuścił broń, a jego przeciwnik wyhamował, więc w efekcie powierzchnię tarczy tylko drasnął jeden z zębów upadającego oszczepu. Całość wyglądała pokracznie.

Kasar właśnie płacił Izydzie za zakład, ale zatrzymali się w momencie, kiedy oboje trzymali jeszcze banknoty, zapatrzeni w to, co się stało. Szen i Silla, którzy też pilnie się przyglądali, byli podobnie zadziwieni. Przecież to miała być walka o decydujący o zwycięstwie punkt, godna walka o wyższość własną i królestwa, jak również odpowiedź na dręczący paradoks…

– Dzielny Rycerz Smoka wygrał – oznajmił Kriazor. – Mój Złoty Oszczep… nie jest najlepszą bronią na świecie.

Dian zasłonił usta. Kanon złapał się za serce. Żeby Kriazor powiedział coś tak strasznego, było równie porażające, jak gdyby Willis okazał się gejem.

– Jest i moja rozpacz! – ucieszył się Kraken i zatańczył mackami. – Ale co tak mało?

– Dzięki, zacny druhu – szepnął Sziwju, który też pamiętał, co się naprawdę stało. Był blady jak prześcieradło.

Kriazor w odpowiedzi kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

Zły sen się skończył. Tego dnia Kriazor zrobił wiele rzeczy po raz pierwszy, chociaż ta alternatywna rzeczywistość pozostanie wyłącznie w jego pamięci, jakby nigdy nie istniała. A jednak, zawsze zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno trafił do właściwego królestwa. Mówili o nim „dobry człowiek", jakby nie pasował do bandy drani, jakimi mieli być Morscy Generałowie. A jednak był w stanie kląć, knuć, okłamać Kaysę, odebrać z powrotem Izaakowi oko, a kobietom władzę, pod którą państwo prosperowało.

Pozostała jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić po raz pierwszy.

Dian właśnie głośno podsumowywał wynik zawodów na korzyść drużyny Ateny i wszyscy mieli skupić się na tym, ale Kriazor wyciągnął na środek Izydę i zanim zdążyła zapytać, o co chodzi, pocałował ja namiętnie. Przy wszystkich! Zakręcił z nią przy tym półobrót, podtrzymując jej plecy.

– Uuu, stary! Z językiem – ucieszył się Silla i już robił im zdjęcie komórką.

Dian ze swojej strony stracił kompletnie wątek.

– Łał – szepnęła Izyda roześmiana. Wciąż stykali się nosami. – A cóż to się dzieje?

– Pani mojego serca, zechcesz zostać moją żoną? Niezwłocznie.

– Jej, no pewnie! Mam swojego rycerza – odpowiedziała, wtulając się w niego mocniej.

– Brawo – Atena klasnęła, choć cichutko, z pańską godnością.

Kriazor wyprostował się i zwrócił do obecnych:

– Możemy niczego nigdy nie wygrać, ale to właśnie jest królestwo, w jakim chcemy żyć. Myślę, że inni Generałowie powiedzieliby to samo.

– A jak? – przytaknął Silla. – Drugiej takiej bandy jak wy nigdzie bym nie znalazł. A takiego Sorrenta to już w ogóle.

– Jesteśmy tu, bo chcemy – potwierdził Kanon.

– Ooo! Teraz powinniśmy się wszyscy przytulić – podchwyciła Izyda.

Dian szeroko rozłożył ręce, a Izaak z uciechą plasnął go w twarz.

Julian na to wszystko poczuł wielkie wzruszenie. I właśnie w tym momencie zaznał idealnej harmonii – stary i nowy Posejdon scalił się w nim w jedno.

– A więc, marynarze – zaczął, głosem pewnym, w którym zamieszkała nowa siła. – Dziś przegrywamy, ale to nie jest nasze ostatnie słowo. Jam jest Wielki Posejdon! I wiecie, co wam powiem? Dotąd nie mieliśmy wyraźnej tożsamości. Ale od teraz będziemy mieć: morską. Historyczne zabytki i symbole się odbuduje. A w nas będzie muzyka. Morze to muzyka: szum fal i śpiew mieszkańców. Piosenka mówi, że przy pracy trzeba śpiewać, bo inaczej – do Davy'ego Jones'a! Sorrento, ogarniesz mi tę bandę, żeby nie darła mi się jak koty na wiosnę. To będzie nasz nowy znak. Jak Asgard i zimno, Grecja i Świątynia, będzie Posejdon i muzyka. Jasne? Titis, urządzisz referendum w sprawie wyboru hymnu narodowego.

Oboje wskazani przytaknęli. Kriazor i Dian cieszyli się ze swojego dzieła – udało się wszystko. Bo i Saori spojrzała na przemawiającego Juliana w zupełnie innym świetle.

– Wielki Posejdonie – odezwała się z flirtującą nutką. – Zechciej zatem przyjąć zaproszenie do mojej Świątyni na wasz pierwszy występ. Zrewanżuję się w ten sposób za wspaniałe przyjęcie, jakiego doznałam dzisiaj u was. Tymczasem… – jej ton zupełnie się zmienił, kiedy odwróciła się do podwładnych. – Rycerze, odprowadźcie mnie do domu!


	32. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 1

**Rozdział 8: Co by było, gdyby…**

Po angielsku mówi się, że każda chmura ma błyszczącą otoczkę, natomiast można to też ująć tak, że nie ma blasku, przed który nie wepchałoby się jakieś chmurzysko.

– Na pewno nie chcesz z nami zostać? – pytała Izyda Kaysę, kiedy ten zakładał już buty.

– Dzięki, to bardzo miłe, ale skoro mam jeszcze zlecenie u twojego gołąbeczka, to już tam zostanę z chłopakami.

Na wieczór panieński Izyda zarezerwowała własny dom, ozdobiła go lampionami, które jakimś cudem nie puściły z dymem stropu. Wykosztowała się na taniec Kaysy, czego nie żałowała, bo nie mogła przestać wyszczerzać zębów w uśmiechu. Tisis z kolei martwiła się, że już nigdy nie zdoła tego od-widzieć. Siostra Silli wzięła numer telefonu.

Na kawalerskiej edycji, Izaak przeczekał całość na dworze, bo i tak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Był naburmuszony jeszcze długo po tym, jak Kasar przyjął normalną postać, męską i ubraną.

Kriazor nie musiał wyjaśniać, że pomysł podsunęła mu przygoda w alternatywnym, żeńskim królestwie. Jego impreza mieściła się w świetlicy, która im została po tym, jak dziewczyny zaklepały dom.

– …mówię wam, wszystko do góry nogami – kończył opowiadanie, w którym skrzętnie ominął wszystkie niewygodne szczegóły. – Ale musze przyznać, że teraz, kiedy już jestem bezpiecznie w znajomym świecie, dobrze sobie pomyśleć, jak inaczej mogłoby być.

– Gdyby to ojciec zjadł matkę, a nie ona jego, to może byłbym teraz uczniem kryjącym się w cieniu zgorzkniałego łowcy syren? – podjął Kasar.

– Pomyślmy – dorzucił Izaak ponuro. – Gdyby to matka zgwałciła ojca… wyszłoby na to samo, też bym trafił na śmietnik. Ale gdyby matka Jody nie utonęła, ciągle miałbym oko.

Silla uznał, że pora mu dolać więcej wódki. Sobie również nalał i dopowiedział:

– Gdyby moi rodzice nie wyemigrowali, pasłbym alpaki w Kordylierach.

– Wciąż możesz to robić, przynajmniej ktoś w domu byłby sympatyczny – zauważył Sorrento.

– A ja, jakbym nie widział, jak Kasar tańczy, mógłbym teraz myśleć o czymkolwiek innym – przyznał Dian.

– Oj, dziecko, co ty wiesz o życiu – Kasar pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

– Raczej wolałbym nie wiedzieć pewnych rzeczy, co ty... i jestem tylko 3 lata młodszy od ciebie – Dian odpowiadał ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem nie zebrać od Izaaka.

– A gdyby moja matka była zawziętą karierowiczką wymusiła na mnie to, czego ojciec nie potrafił… – zamyślił się Kriazor – …to raczej nie zostałbym Generałem. Zadowoliłaby się wyłącznie wcieleniem Posejdona, a Julian Solo musiałby mi asystować.

– Dobrze, że go dzisiaj nie zaprosiłeś – zauważył Julian z drugiego końca stołu.

– Wyluzuj – napomniał go Kanon, zaciągający się z fajki wodnej. – Weź bucha, to ci się zaraz polepszy. A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to ja bym sobie jakieś królestwo podbił. Tak bym zrobił.

Silla miał już za sobą dość buchów i szotów, żeby rozbudziło to jego kreatywność.

– Ja mam dobre, słuchajcie! To wszystko zaczęło się w dokładnie taki dzień, jak dziś… – próbował tajemniczego tonu i nawet narzucił sobie na głowę kaptur dresowej bluzy. – Kriazor ocalił Podmorskie Królestwo przed niechybną zgubą odwracając między-wymiarową katastrofę. Wydawało się, że już wszystko się ułożyło. Tymczasem, krótko po ślubie traci swą ukochaną na skutek fatalnej choroby, przez co staje się zły i wredny. Nie mogąc znieść ani odrobiny więcej optymizmu w świecie, ciągnie za sobą w dół słodkiego i naiwnego Diana, którego rozpija i deprawuje. Z sytuacji korzysta Sorrento i organizuje z nimi rebelię, dzięki której pozbywa się Kanona, który zawsze stał mu na drodze do sławy. Przez to Posejdon, pozbawiony najsilniejszego Generała, staje się dogodnym celem. Dotąd nie interesujący się polityką Izaak, cicha woda, postanawia zdetronizować Posejdona i zajmuje jego miejsce: „nie żądam władzy, a jedynie realizacji naszych wspólnych ideałów…" – Silla naśladował z powodzeniem głos kolegi – „…jeśli trzeba, żebym rządził, aby się nam udało, to tak zdobię!", a potem dodał jeszcze: „Kto nie jest ze mną, jest przeciw mnie". Wtedy było już za późno, by go powstrzymać. Kieruje królestwem żelazną ręką z pomocą Krakena. Nawet Kasar nie może mu się postawić, bo podarowany pierścień ma nad nim magiczną kontrolę…


	33. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 2

– Hmm… co mi mówił psycholog szkolny o głupim gadaniu…? – mamrotał Silla półgłosem. – Żebym tego nie robił. Tylko sobie zmyślałem, byle co, bez sensu.

Kriazor patrzył przed siebie tępo.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Przecież nie masz z tym nic wspólnego.

Silla nie wiedział, na co choć w najmniejszym stopniu mógł się przydać. W końcu dosiadł się obok i obaj patrzyli w ten sam punkt.

Izyda rzeczywiście była chora. Poczuła się źle następnego dnia po wieczorze panieńskim, a diagnoza byłą śmiertelna. Wesele i gości odwołano.

Izaak również przyszedł na przemyśleniową skałę Kriazora, żeby go wesprzeć, chociaż przez moment go nie poznał. I to nie tylko dlatego, że ten ściął do ślubu odwieczne dready zostawiając zwykłego jeża – w anime byłby już przez to inną postacią. Był też zupełnie zgaszony, jak nie on. Nie było też śladu po kwiecistym języku.

– Szlag by to – mruknął Kriazor, odpalając japońską fajkę ze słabym narkotykiem. – Mieliśmy mieć dzieci, ale teraz to już bez sensu. Od początku byłyby skazane na odliczanie do traumy i może jeszcze pozostawałyby rycerzami, jak my.

– Czy to jeszcze ty? – zagadnął Izaak z nietypową dla niego delikatnością, zatrzymując się o krok z tyłu.

– Jeśli chodzi o włosy, to zapuszczę i może nawet postawię czub. Sekunda i żaden z was nie będzie pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek wyglądałem inaczej – odpowiedział Kriazor, nie zmieniając zobojętniałego tonu ani kierunku wzroku.

– Nie, chodzi o ten mrok duszy, ciemniejszy od atramentu Krakena.

– Dzięki za komplement, ale i tak się z tobą nie umówię.

– Ała… nie, ty nie możesz być złośliwy, nie ty też – Izaak załamał ręce. – Wystarczy, że wszyscy inni są okropni jeden przez drugiego, a Dian ich zaraz dogoni. Mieliśmy jednego dobrego człowieka.

– Ups.

Silla jeszcze nigdy nie był tak długo nieprzerwanie cicho, kiedy nie spał. Izaak przykucnął z drugiej strony.

– Może byłoby inaczej, gdybym się nie rwał, żeby naprawiać ten „zepsuty świat"? – zastanawiał się Kriazor. – Izyda mogłaby tam sobie gnębić poddanych przez kolejne dziesięciolecia.

– Tego nie wiesz – odpowiedział Izaak ze współczującą odmianą uśmiechu. – Moim zdaniem byłoby gorzej. Byłyby w niej te same geny, podobne czynniki zewnętrzne, skończyłaby tak samo, ale nie znając ciebie. Ja wolę ten, w którym znam Kaysę, niż ten, w którym mam oczy… a więc nic nie da się zrobić?

– Mam pewną myśl. Wiem, co spróbuję zrobić – to mówiąc, Kriazor odwrócił się wreszcie do Izaaka. – Chcesz trochę mojej depresji? Dopiero tam to zrozumiałem. Dlaczego on cię nie kocha.

– Wiesz… chyba nie jest takim typem. Ani ja nie jestem takim typem.

– Nie osądzam, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Ale teraz na pewno nie. Ta dziewczyna, która go nie chce, zatrzymała go w miejscu. Ciągle na nią czeka. A teraz daj mi sekundę, żeby dopalić, to pójdę jeszcze zgnębić Diana.

– Nie fatyguj się – Izaak wziął głębszy wdech i ruszył – Wyręczę cię.

Silla został jeszcze jakiś czas towarzyszyć Kriazorowi. Wiedział, że to wydałoby się czytelnikowi nudne, ale chciał, żeby jednak wszystko dobrze się skończyło.


	34. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 3

Izaak znalazł Pajęczycę z Dianem na piwie, w knajpce ulubionej przez artystów.

– Na zewnątrz, już. Mam z tobą do pogadania, panienko – rzucił bez powitania. Kelner, który miał iść w tym kierunku, udał, że coś mu się przypomniało i zawrócił na pięcie.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytał Dian powstając, ale dziewczyna wskazała dłonią, żeby został.

– Nic się nie stanie, jeśli porozmawiamy – odparła spokojnie i poszła w kierunku drzwi. Izaak obserwował ruch każdego jej mięśnia, kiedy go wymijała. Ostatecznie, nie usatysfakcjonowało go jej tempo i tuż przed progiem niecierpliwie podniósł ją za choker postawił za nim.

– Hej! Wolnego, co cię gryzie? Znaczy, bardziej niż zwykle, bo o ile wiem, jesteś raczej spiętym gościem – powiedziała, poprawiając naszyjnik.

– Do te pory jakimś cudem cię tolerowałem – Izaak nachylił się bliżej – ale dowiaduję się że ciągle bawisz się kosztem Kaysy. Czy nie?

– Teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Właśnie byłam…

– Chcę teraz.

Wyszedł do nich Dian.

– Mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co się dzieje? Jeśli, naturalnie, to nie zbyt wielki kłopot.

Widząc, że Izaak przypomina dobermana w pierwszej fazie wścieklizny, na wszelki wypadek spodziewał się jakichś gwałtownych ruchów. Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, Izaak znów zwrócił się do Louny:

– Powiedziałaś mu już, że wszyscy żyjemy w jakimś chorym towarzyskim wielokącie, na którym korzystasz tylko ty?

– Od kiedy to jest moja wina? Przykro mi, że miedzy wami cos nie gra, ale to Kasar wiecznie za mną chodzi i się narzuca. Przyjaźnimy się już od paru lat.

– No tak, jeśli coś trwa dostatecznie długo, to automatycznie staje się w porządku. Skoro już się z nim puszczasz na tych waszych polowaniach, to czemu nie chcesz z nim być, tylko trzymasz go w rezerwie a zawracasz głowę Dianowi?

Pajęczyca straciła cierpliwość.

– Wszystko mi jedno, robię co chcę, z kim chcę, mamy wolny kraj. Z jakimś się śpi, z jakimś się rozmawia, a z tobą najwidoczniej da się tylko walczyć. Zatopisz sobie jakiś statek, poznęcasz się nad kolegą i to wszystko. Kto ma Kasara, ten ma kogo chce, a kto ma ciebie, ma tylko to, co tu widać. A widziałeś się w lustrze? Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy wolą mnie.

– Louna… – szepnął Dian, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

– Zabijesz mnie teraz? Prawda jest aż tak bolesna?

Izaak założył ręce. Pomysł wydawał się kuszący. Odpowiedział jednak:

– Wystarczy mi, że stąd odejdziesz. Raz na zawsze. A wcześniej powiesz mu, że to koniec. Na zawsze.

– To mój dom, nie możesz mnie ot tak wygonić.

– Tak się składa, że jestem jednym z Generałów Posejdona. Jeśli mówię, że znikasz z mojego terenu, to znikasz.

Louna chciała odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Mogłaby się spierać. Tyle, że miał rację - generałowie byli faktyczną władzą. Nie liczyło się, z jakiego powodu im podpadła, miała kłopoty. Najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem, przynajmniej na chwile, było zniknąć z widoku.

– Dobrze więc. Znikam – odpowiedziała, poddając się. Na koniec zwróciła się do Diana. – Co, fajnie się stało i patrzyło? Aaa, i tak on by cię powstrzymał jedną ręką. No cóż, bywaj!

* * *

Silla zauważył, że po wypaleniu fajki Kriazor się uśmiechnął.

– To jak, zielsko jednak działa? – zagadnął.

– Działa, ale nie w tym rzecz – odparł Kriazor nie tracąc stoickiego tonu. – Myślę, że ustaliłem, co trzeba.

– Ustaliłeś… ze sobą? Bo jeśli mówiłeś do mnie telepatycznie, to nie słyszałem – zaśmiał się Silla. – A cały czas tu z tobą siedzę.

– Nie mogę mieć pewności, ale w czasie kiedy akcja była gdzieś indziej, złożyłem prośbę. Mam przeczucie, że się uda.

– Jaka akcja? Chyba już kiedyś rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, że bardzo cię lubię, ale czasem nie nadążam, w jakim świecie żyjesz.

– Ech, Silla. Ty nie jesteś zbyt samo-świadomy?

– Wiem, że istnieję.

– Ale czy znasz siebie?

– Eee.. Po tych gruntach nie poruszam się zbyt często. Właściwie wcale. I niech tak zostanie.

– Nieważne – Kriazor pobłażliwie traktował kolegę zbyt młodego i rozproszonego, żeby kiedykolwiek chociaż szukać nirwany. – Chodzi o to, że negocjowałem, żeby Izyda nie umarła na pewno. Żeby zyskać szansę, w zamian za inne korzyści, które mogłyby mnie spotkać w przyszłości.

Silla kompletnie mu nie uwierzył, chociaż się starał.

– Czyli… bardzo intensywnie pomyślałeś i to coś dało?

– Prawie, tyle że pomyślałem do Wielkiego Ducha. Wszystko co nam się dzieje lub nie, nie zależy od nas, tylko od poruszyciela materii.

Kriazor w końcu podniósł się z miejsca, znajdując w sobie nieco nowej siły.

– Determinizm i takie tam?

– Właśnie. Takie tam.


	35. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 4

Kasar bez kaptura, zasłaniania twarzy i punkowych ciuchów, siedzący na skałce, wyglądał jak zwykły chłopak. Smutny, w szarym dresie, musiał odżałować swoje.

 _...dejar y la vive, ay en este mundo de tristeza…_

Izaak chwilę słuchał, jak śpiewa półgłosem, pewnie sam siebie nie słysząc przez słuchawki, wpatrzony w ekran telefonu. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, chociaż sam potrzebował pocieszenia, ale tylko zakręcił się wokoło. Nie mógł go dotknąć, nie teraz. Wciąż należał do tamtej baby w staniku z kolcami. Z tej niemocy, schował dłonie w kieszeniach.

– Znasz hiszpański tekst? – zagadnął, nie wiedząc, czy zostanie usłyszany. Ale jednak.

– Nie znam, dlatego czytam z Googla – odpowiedział – To beznadziejne. Wiesz, że nic z tego nie będzie, a i tak się męczysz czekając. Mam tego dość, od tak dawna. Jakbym bardzo chciał, a nie mógł zasnąć przez rok.

Izaak nieskończenie bardziej wolałby teraz widzieć, jak jest sobą, wydzierając się do piosenek ze słuchawek, z zamkniętymi oczami, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, z poprawnością tonacji włącznie. Przypomniał sobie, co mówiła o nim Louna. Miała rację. Piosenka Gipsy Kings mówiła: _a mi manera_ , po mojemu.

– „Skoro ze mnie tępy brutal, to niech będzie po mojemu. Bez poezji" – pomyślał i zostawił Kasara za sobą.

Pobiegł na granicę Podmorskiego Królestwa. Gdzie już mogła być ta diablica? W okolicach bramy nie było wiele ponad pola koralowców i puste kamienne ścieżki, dlatego na pierwszy rzut oka mógł określić, co i jak.

Nie przygotował sobie mowy złoczyńcy, nie ostrzegł i nie powiedział: „en garde". Jak tylko dopadł do Pajęczycy, załatwił ją jednym ciosem w plecy, a energia ataku Zorzy Północnej odstrzelił daleko jej walizkę i ubił spory kawał kamiennej ścieżki.

Emocje opadły dopiero po chwili, którą wpatrywał się w znienawidzoną ofiarę, jakby miała powstać. W końcu odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Kaysę. Milczał, trudno było odczytać jego minę.

– Nie miałeś tego widzieć. Wybacz, ale to zrobiłem dla siebie – wyjaśnił Izaak, zwracając się z powrotem w stronę Pajęczycy.

Dostrzegł wtedy na swojej dłoni krew. Pierwszym odruchem było, żeby ją wytrzeć. Uznał jednak, że zamiast tego ją poliże. I przełknie. Zemdliło go od samej myśli, bo przy tej ilości właściwie nie poczuł żadnego smaku. „To jest człowiek…!" Coś ludzko-podobnego. Ale nie mógł być gorszy od tej kobiety. Od jakiejkolwiek.

– Jak widać, ja też mogę polować.

Kaysa był na tyle zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył, że się zaśmiał.

– Teraz jeszcze stwierdź, że jestem potworem, bo dla mnie to normalne, i mamy komplet.

– Nie patrz – Izaak pociągnął go za rękę w dalszą drogę ścieżką prowadzącą od bramy. Nie chciał jeszcze, żeby wracali do domu. Pociskiem energii kosmicznej uderzył w nasyp koralowców, przez co ziemia zsunęła się przykrywając wszystko, co drastyczne zostawili za sobą. Poczekał, aż przejdą kawałek, zanim dokończył – Jesteś potworem, ale moim.

– Tak będzie lepiej – przyznał jego towarzysz, nie dowierzając, co zaszło. – Walczyłeś o mnie. Ktoś o mnie walczy.

– Kocham cię.

– …następnym razem nie mów tego, kiedy zbiera ci się na pawia – Kaysa miał w głowie zbyt wiele na raz, musiał zagadać emocje. – Uroczo się postarałeś, ale ja w tym związku będę łapać jedzenie, bo ty pękasz. Taki blady… słodziak! Jednak jesteś ten wrażliwy.

– Ja? – Izaak zjeżył się, wybudzony z nastroju. – Akurat! A kto przeżywał drgania strun duszy na skałce?

– Tylko trochę. Mój straszny wojownik boi się krewki i taki jest czułostkowy – drażnił się pobłażliwym tonem.

– Ty to potrafisz każdy moment zrujnować! O ile pamiętam to zawsze ja ciebie muszę zbierać w garść.

– Biedactwo, jest zły bo ma ode mnie za mało czułostek! Chodź, kupię ci sukienkę, to się udobruchasz.

– Weź, goń się! Po prostu musisz mnie denerwować, kiedy tylko się da…

– Ale zawsze mi wybaczasz, kiedy robię tak.

Zatrzymali się i Kasar przytulił się, kładąc Izaakowi głowę na ramieniu. Jeszcze jakiś czas będzie pamiętał Lounę, ale już było po wszystkim.


	36. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 5

Ślub Kriazora ostatecznie sprowadził się do minimum, z Izydą podpisali urzędowe dokumenty w towarzystwie rodziców Kriaora, którzy przyjechali specjalnie z Indii. Całość trwała może z godzinę.

Jakiś czas później popijali symbolicznego szampana na opuszczonej o tej godzinie stołówce generałów. Izyda ubrana w prostą kremową suknię wtulała się w Kriazora w białym mundurze. Rozmawiali z rodzicami po angielsku.

W pewnym momencie wahadłowe drzwi zaskrzypiały i zajrzał do nich Silla, który od rana nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. Ukłonił się gościom, po czym postawił przed sobą wiklinowy koszyk.

Spały w nim trzy szare futrzane kuleczki.

– Klara miała małe. Myślałem, że będą moje, ale są dla was, mają was pocieszyć.

– Jesteś pewien? - Kriazor spojrzał z uśmiechem na Sillę, który zagryzał wargę patrząc w koszyk.

– Przecież powiedziałem. Ale weź je szybko, bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie. Jak będziecie o nie dbać, to też będą za was myślały do waszego Ducha.

Izyda wyciągnęła rękę, żeby musnąć palcem jednego z wilczków.

– Dziękujemy. Są piękne.

* * *

Przez ostatnie wydarzenia Kasar wciąż czuł się miękki w środku, jakby dopiero dobrzał po gorączce, a Izaak ciągle był jeszcze sam przez siebie obrzydzony, będąc o krok bliższy zamawiania niesmażonych steków. Musieli się gdzieś wyrwać i wybrali oczywiście brzeg morza. Wyszli na plażę oddaloną o jeden teleport od bram Morskiego Królestwa, grecką plażę ulubioną przez syreny.

Spore głazy na wpół zanurzone w piachu i płyciźnie prowadziły znaczny kawałek w głąb morza, niczym naturalne molo. Zapadł już wieczór – generałowie zastali pomarańczowe niebo i słońce schodzące za wodny horyzont. Przy średniej dozie ostrożności mogli nie mocząc nawet butów zajść na koniec.

– Syreny uwielbiają jak się śpiewa i jak się coś świeci w ciemności – opowiadał Kasar.

– Są tutaj? – Izaak patrzył w migoczącą ostatkami słońca taflę.

– Tutaj nie. Ale w ogóle nie ma fal, a woda strasznie niesie dźwięk. Wystarczy, że...

Przerwał. Usłyszeli coś za sobą. Ktoś szedł po plaży tą samą drogą, co oni przed chwilą. Obaj padli na płask na kamienie, żeby nasłuchiwać nad wodą.

– Co? Titiska z Sorrentem? - szepnął Izaak a Kasar poruszał brwiami. – Co mogłaby w nim widzieć?

– To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko… – mówił jej głos. - Musiałam ci od razu powiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz, znajdę jakieś rozwiązanie i będzie jak dawniej, zapomnimy o wszystkim.

\- Nie, Titis, poczekaj. Nie znajduj rozwiązań. Nie chcę, żeby było jak dawniej. – chyba pierwszy raz słyszeli, żeby Sorrento odezwał się do kogoś bez pretensjonalnego tonu. – a może.. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

– Chcesz wziąć ślub z powodu dziecka?

– Z tego powodu, pomimo niego i obok niego. Po prostu. A ty chcesz?

– A to by nie było za blisko po Kriazorze i Izydzie? Podkradalibyśmy im cudzą uwagę. Może jednak by im się to przydało…

– Może jednak chcesz.

Nachylił się, żeby ją pocałować...

– Uuu! Proszę, proszę, więc jednak potrafisz, chociaż wyglądasz jak John Homo – Kasar powstał, a Titis o małe wyskoczyła ze skóry wyrósł tuż za jej plecami.

– Moje gratulacje – ujawnił się też Izaak i splunął przypadkiem akurat w tym momencie. – To jak ją nazwiecie? – zapytał bez ogródek, w końcu syrenom zawsze rodziły się córki.

Titis głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Ich moment został zupełnie zrujnowany. Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza bezradnie, woląc, żeby się tym zajął.

– Może Kasjana? – odpowiedział Sorrento, podnoszą nich wzrok z wyniosłym obrzydzeniem, jakby w swoim 5-ciogwiazdkowm apartamencie znalazł martwego szczura.

– Cudne. Ale obawiam się, że niepowtarzalne – Kasar przyjął do wiadomości ripostę i zeskoczył na ich poziom. Czyli jednak znali jego ludzkie imię. Wciąż jednak rozbawiony ich tajemnicą, zmierzył Titis wzrokiem z góry na dół. – On przyfarcił. Ale ty mogłaś lepiej trafić.

– Wiesz, jakie mam przeczucie? – teraz z kolei ona założyła ręce na piersi, odzyskując animusz. – Myślę, że to nie będzie dziewczynka. Będzie chłopiec, dokładnie taki sam, jak ty. Ja to jeszcze jakoś przeżyję, a ty? Już nie będziesz wyjątkowy. I to właśnie cię zabije, a nie żaden Rycerz Zodiaku.

– To co, wyjdziesz za tego mięczaka? – spytał Izaak. – Bo nie usłyszałem.


	37. Kolumny Posejdona - 8 - Co by było - 6

Wszyscy wiemy, jak trudno jest o termin – dlatego też, Titis i Sorrento przejęli po Kriazorze i Izydzie imprezę weselną, włącznie z datą, miejscem i menu. Wszystko to mogło się zmarnować, gdyby zostało zwyczajnie odwołane. Indyjska muzyka nie do końca pasowała do ich dwojga, więc jedyna zmianą było podmienienie muzyków na płytę z muzyka klasyczną. Przyjechały siostry Titis, których było pięć, w tym jedna pojawiła się w białej sukni, a inna w jeansach, ale rodzina to rodzina. Było ich dość, żeby zjeść cały tort. Brat Sorrento przysłał kartkę, z której po otworzeniu strzelało w oczy konfetti, a treścią było: „Jak widzisz, nie przyjechałem – potraktuj to jak mój prezent. PS: życzę miłego rozwodu za 2 lata!".

Mimo wszystko, Sorrento był szczęśliwy. Nawet Kanon nie mógł się przebić przez jego szczęście wrednymi uwagami.

– Irytuje mnie – skarżył się Kanon. – Patrz na niego, jak sobie z nią tańczy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, chociaż bynajmniej nie potwierdziłem mu na dziś urlopu w systemie.

Rina przycisnęła policzek mocniej do jego ramienia.

– Ach, przestań! Nie czujesz, jakie to romantyczne? W takich chwilach myślę sobie, że my…

– Błagam, nie kończ tego zdania – jęknął na to, sięgając po więcej wódki.

Silla po tym, jak już najadł się za darmo, został przy stole zajęty graniem na Nintendo w najnowsze Pokemony, których nawet Posejdon jeszcze nie miał. Z kolei Kasar znalazł się w kółeczku z siostrami Titis, paplając o serialach. Izaak obserwował go bacznie ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Kriazor i Izyda byli na ślubie, ale wesele ominęli, idąc od razu do domu.

– Skąd ta ponura mina? – Julian mógł przysiąść się do Diana, po tym jak już wykonał swoje obowiązki jako Wieki Posejdon i strzelił mowę otwierającą weselę. – Wciąż się gniewasz na Izaaka i Kasara?

– Nie wiem, czy gniewam – Dian leżał górną połową ciała na stole. – Jeden sypiał z moją dziewczyną, a drugi ją zabił. Nie szaleję na ich punkcie.

– E tam, musisz znaleźć pozytywy. Wokół jest masa innych dziewczyn – Julian w ogóle się nie przejął. Nałożył sobie na talerz stos małych ptysiów. – Zobacz te wszystkie siostry i weź sobie którąś. Jako wszechmocny władca zezwalam ci.

Titis zrobiła sobie przerwę w tańcu. Kiedy poszła nalać sobie więcej pomarańczowo-kiwi soku z miąższem, ktoś tknął ją w ramię.

– Przepraszam, jesteś Izyda?

Przybysz miał ciemną skórę i tanie, acz eleganckie ubranie ze spranym krawatem.

– Nie, to nie ja – przyznała Titis. Od razu przeszło jej przez myśl, że to obcy i czy na pewno przeszedł odpowiednią procedurę wejścia, żeby sprawdzono, czy nie jest szpiegiem, jednak uznała, że skoro tu jest i zna Izydę, to nie musi go z miejsca likwidować i może zapomnieć o służbie. Przełączyła się na przyjazny tryb. – To nie ja, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi z Krishną. Odstąpił nam swoją salę weselną. Jest pan z rodziny? Nie dostał pan od nich sprostowania, że ślub będzie odwołany?

Mężczyzna przetarł oczy.

– No nie, to pewnie dostałem i nie odebrałem. Nazywam się Vikram, jestem starszym bratem Krishny. I spóźniłem się na jego ślub…

– Niestety, ślub już był, ale możemy ich zawołać – zaproponowała Titis. – Niech pan dołączy do przyjęcia, miejsca jak widać mamy dość – wskazała salę, na której wiele niewypełnionych krzeseł świeciło pustkami.

Titis wyszła z sali, żeby posłać kogoś z pracowników świątyni po Kriazora. Sorrento odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Było jej pięknie w białej sukni pożyczonej od Eos, prostej i przylegającej aż do kolan, a następnie rozszerzającej się w falbaniasty spód. Rzadko kiedykolwiek ubierała sukienki. Kiedy ona odeszła, pan młody przejął gościa i usadził przy stole.

– Przykro mi, że pana brat się nie pojawił – powiedział Vikram po krótkiej rozmowie zabarwionej lampką wina. – Nasz drugi brat nie dostał urlopu na wyjazd.

– Nieobecność Ludwiga to najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki od niego kiedykolwiek dostałem – Sorrento machnął ręką. – Dobrze, że zorganizowaliśmy wszystko w ostatniej chwili, ominął mnie ogrom ustaleń i decyzji, a jestem już z idealną kobietą. I pomyśleć, że poznaliśmy się w pracy, w której 98% to mężczyźni.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo. Chociaż mnie już w pracy nic nie spotka. Wylali mnie.

– Dlaczego? – Sorrento zajadał się winogronami, a w tym czasie wróciła Titis i zaczęła robić to samo. – Może nie jestem na bieżąco, bo u nas większość umów kończy się z powodu śmierci pracownika, ale nie wygląda pan na kogoś, kto w pracy gra w pasjansa.

– W pasjansa to nie… ale zasnąłem – przyznał brat Kriazora ze wstydem.

– I od razu pana wylali? Nie takie rzeczy się w pracy… – zaczęła Titis, ale się powstrzymała – …ekhem, jak to się stało?

– No tak, ludzie czasem zasypiają pomiędzy telefonami, pracujemy w nocy – Vikram zakręcił koło widelczykiem do tortu, gestykulując. – Tylko, że ja byłem managerem call center. Jak zwykle było późno. Już pod koniec zmiany. Akurat eskalowali do mnie skargę i zasnąłem w trakcie, jak klient skarżył się na mojego podwładnego. Na swoją obronę powiem, że powtarzał swoje racje parokrotnie, i to takie, które zawsze ludzie powtarzają no i… jakoś tak wyszło, że mi się chrapnęło. Ale w rezultacie, nie mając pracy miałem dość czasu, żeby dolecieć do Grecji. Za to trochę się zgubiłem szukając wejścia do morza…

Titis nie dowierzała:

– I wszedł tu pan sam? Nie mając energii kosmicznej? Na dno morza?

– A, wie pani! Jak trzeba, to się da radę. Nie takie rzeczy się w pracy robiło – Vikram nawet nie spostrzegł, że zrobił cokolwiek nadzwyczajnego.

– Facet dobry jest – szepnął Sorrento do Titis. – Nie masz czasem stanowiska w administracji?

– Pomyślimy – odpowiedziała półgębkiem, snując plany.

* * *

KONIEC SEZONU 1


	38. Kolumny Posejdona - 9 - 5 lat Gorsi - 1

SEZON 2 Rozdział 9: 5 lat później, 5 lat gorsi

Titis nie mogła jednocześnie pilnować wszystkiego. Dom był pełen gości. Po obu piętrach i ogrodzie ktoś się kręcił, grała bajkowa muzyka, krzątała się kelnerka z półmiskiem z przekąskami, wilcze trojaki skradały się do grillowanej kiełbasy. Jedyne dobrze, że dzieci zebrały się wszystkie w jednym miejscu w salonie. Wynajęty komik robił po zwierzątku z wiązanych balonów i wręczał po kolei Sotis i jej kolegom z przedszkola i podwórka. Sorrento układał w stos na stoliku do kawy prezenty, które miały być niedługo uroczyście odpakowywane po krojeniu tortu.

– Bateria padła w kamerze – Titis bezskutecznie wciskała wiele razy przycisk zasilania.

– Spokojnie, to nie rozdanie Oskarów – Sorrento wziął od niej kamerę i przełożył baterię, która była włożona minusem do plusa. Był spokojny jak oko cyklonu, kiedy wokół wszystko wirowało. Miał na głowie różową urodzinową czapeczkę, krzywo, bo zakładała mu córka. Zresztą, cały dom aktualnie był różowy i księżniczkowy z okazji urodzin Sotis.

– Dawno nie doliczyłam się wszystkich sióstr – Titis nie odpuszczała sobie chęci kontroli. – Za dobrze je znam, to próżne utrzymanki. Jestem pewna, że jak je spuszczę z oka na sekundę, zaraz zaczną się do kogoś podwalać.

Wcisnęła kamerę Dianowi, żeby nagrał krojenie ciasta, a sama zrobiła szybki przegląd.

Najmłodsze Arianę i Nanę znalazła przy fotobudce z Kriazorem. To była bezpieczna sytuacja. W ramach programu rewitalizacji Podmorskiego Królestwa, podobne budki ustawiono w kilku najważniejszych punktach do zwiedzania, w tym przy głównej bramie. Trzeba było pociągnąć za dźwignię, a pudło otwierało się, drewniane laleczki przedstawiające żołnierzy posejdońskich w klasycznych zielonych mundurach tańczyły do melodii hymnu1 i „śpiewały" wierszyk, a na końcu wszystko się zamykało i automat strzelał pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Kriazor miał ich już całą masę, bo robił sobie ze wszystkimi gośćmi.

Odnalazła się i Lu-Lu, z hipisowską rudą grzywą drobnych loków i tatuażami na każdej kończynie, przewracała na grillu kiełbasy jedną ręką, a z drugiej trzymała butelkę mocnego piwa, które w tym samym czasie popijała. Sama – bezpiecznie.

Jak zawsze trudno było znaleźć Philis, przefarbowaną na czarno z rozprostowanymi włosami i wyszukującą w każdym domu najciemniejszy kąt, gdzie kryła się ze swoim gotyckim smutkiem. Titis namierzyła ją jednak, bo czarna suknia odcinała się tym razem wyraźnie na tle wszechogarniającego różu i dziecięcej radości. Zajęła się kawałkiem ciasta, który ktoś jej wcisnął po krojeniu. Bezpiecznie.

A Mesmeris?

Titis wparowała wściekła na balkon i oderwała siostrę od Kasara.

– Mes! – warknęła. – Mówiłam, żebyś trzymała się z dala od tego wstrętnego typa! Do wszystkich was mówiłam.

– Przecież nie ruszałyśmy twojego męża – zaśmiała się Mesmeris. Była kilka lat młodszą i zdecydowanie bardziej wystrojoną wersją Titis.

Ta ostatnia spojrzała na Generała nienawistnie.

– Jakie „my"? Nie mów, że przyjechały zaledwie wczoraj, a już zaliczył wszystkie.

Mes wzruszyła ramionami.

– Na to wygląda.

Titis robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona.

– Ją to jeszcze rozumiem, ale nieletnie?

– Od nich dostałem hasła do kont na Facebooku – wyjaśnił Kasar.

– Czyli jednak wszystkie! –Titis załamała ręce.

Mesmeris w końcu roześmiała się.

– Miałeś rację, strasznie łatwo ją wkręcić. Patrz na jej minę!

– Zawsze ją taką widzę – Kasar puścił oko do Titis, która spróbowała go spoliczkować, ale w odpowiedniej chwili odchylił się do tyłu. – Niby kiedy miałbym zdążyć to wszystko zrobić?

Na schodach w dół do salonu ukazała się Sotis, w papierowej koronie założonej na gumce, żeby nie spadła z napuszonych mnóstwem drobnych loczków słomianych włosów.

– Mamo, tata mówi że masz przyjść, bo będą prezenty – powiedziała cienkim głosikiem, zatrzymując się dopiero, kiedy dopadła nóg Titis.

– Ale masz fajną koronę – zagadnęła Mesmeris i wyciągnęła ręce do dziewczynki, która pozwoliła się uściskać.

– On ma fajne buty – powiedziała Sotis półgłosem do mamy na widok Kasara całego w kolcach.

– Z tym panem nie rozmawiaj – ucięła Titis i zwróciła małą w przeciwną stronę. – Idziemy rozpakowywać prezenty.

1 _Hymnem narodowym Podmorskiego Królestwa stało się „If you come to me" Atomic Kitten w wyniku powszechnej ankiety, której wyniki podrobił Izaak, a dlatego, że tak chciał Kasar: „A czego brak tej piosence? Jest panienka, miłość, są chórki i długa nuta do wyciągania!"_


	39. Kolumny Posejdona - 9 - 5 lat Gorsi - 2

Nie było Silli na urodzinach. W tym samym czasie zajęty był tarzaniem się na kanapie z Megg, limnadą z restauracji Efezji. Zdążyło minąć trochę czasu odkąd Posejdon przyznał Generałom podwyżkę, więc teraz Silla miał już najnowsze premiery gier, komplet figurek z Mass Effect, Gwiazdę Śmierci z LEGO i zrewitalizował komputer, więc stać go było i na nią.

Tylko, że po wszystkim ona dalej była w mieszkaniu, co prawda, naga i ładna, ale zajmowała miejsce na kanapie.

– Zjadłabym coś – powiedziała, przeczesując włosy palcami.

– Weź sobie z lodówki, Dian uzupełniał we wtorek – odpowiedział Silla, sięgając jednocześnie po koszulkę i pad do konsoli.

Kiedy włączył telewizor, ekran był jak zwykle głównym źródłem światła i jedyną nocną lampką w mieszkaniu. Pozwoliło to Megg dotrzeć do lodówki omijając bezpiecznie pudełka po pizzy spiętrzone obok kanapy.

Aneks kuchenny był ustawiony pod jedyną parą okien i oddzielony od salonu wyspą. Jedno z okien nie miało szyby, odkąd dawno temu zbił je Kasar. Na tle szarego błękitu z podwórza odcinały się nieregularne czarne kształty kawałeczków mięsa dla nietoperzy spuszczonych z sufitu na sznurkach. W lodówce Megg znalazła trzy półlitrowe kefiry, melon i na wpół wyjedzoną tuszę wędzonej makreli w wymiętoszonym papierku, a ponadto pusty foliowy woreczek po nie wiadomo czym. W drzwiczkach znajdowało się wiele rzeczy, które nie wyglądały na jadalne, jak na przykład mysie oseski albo tubka żelu na oparzenia. Syrena wybrała melon i na wszelki wypadek opłukała go nad zlewem.

Silla włączył w GTA wyścigi, bo to nie wymagało specjalnego skupienia. Wciąż jednak przeszkadzało mu, kiedy Megg wróciła i zaczęła z nudów miziać go w ucho. Patrzyła trochę w ekran, trochę na niego, z głośników dochodził jednostajny warkot silnika, a czasem uderzenia, kiedy wirtualny samochód tratował latarnie uliczne i kosze na śmieci. Silla już zaczął zapominać, że tam była, mimo że nadal lizała mu ucho. Nagle wjechał prosto na ścianę. Przestał uważać na grę, bo obok siebie zobaczył Kasara. Obrzydzenie odrzuciło go z metr do tyłu, tyle, ile tylko zostało po jego stronie kanapy; fiknął jak kot, któremu za plecami podłożono ogórek. Megg wytrzymała tylko sekundę więcej, po czym wróciła do swojej postaci i wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem.

– Ahaha-ha! I kto by pomyślał, czego boi się elita wojska Posejdona! – zakpiła, kołysząc się figlarnie w przód i w tył z kolanami podwiniętymi pod brodę.

– Tyy…! – Silla zrobił się czerwony. – Zabieraj szmaty i wynoś się w tej chwili. Pieniądze dostałaś, więc precz.

Syrena nie przejmowała się jego reakcją.

– Jesteś taki ładny, że byłabym z tobą za darmo. Szkoda, że taki maruda pozbawiony fantazji.

– Nie słyszałaś? Już cię nie ma.

Rzucił w nią jej koszulą, którą znalazł obok kanapy, po czym wystawił za drzwi.

W tym samym czasie drogą od kolumny południowego Atlantyku szedł Kasar, w którym nadmiar szczęścia i radości z imprezy córki Sorrenta i Titis zaczynał wywoływać mdłości. Spotkanie z tą różowa małą syrenką na tarasie spowodowało, że jeszcze o niej myślał, kiedy się z kimś minął.

To była brunetka w samej koszuli. Całe szczęście długiej. Kasar wrócił dwa kroki i tyrpnął ją w ramię.

– Czy ja dobrze widzę? Wracasz z tamtej ścieżki?

– Nie twój interes, do widzenia – odparła pogodnym tonem, idąc dalej.

– Wiesz, że wylecisz? Matka nie toleruje dorabiania bez majtek.

Megg zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego. Przemieniła się w siebie w kompletnym ubraniu.

– Ooo, bo powiesz mamie?

– Powiem – zrównał się z nią na ścieżce. – Nie rozumiesz? To dzięki niej i tej restauracji nie musimy już tego robić. Wszystko psujesz.

– I ty mnie pouczasz? Ty? Jesteś najgorsza z nas wszystkich. Bo niby skąd stać cię na całą tą słodką wodę w domu? Posejdon płaci tyle, co nic. Lepiej nic nie mów Efezji, bo wszyscy twoi kumple, albo i Rycerze Zodiaku, dowiedzą się o twojej słabości.

Kasar zamyślił się na chwilę, ale nie dał zbić z tropu.

– Niech stracę. Zacznij szukać nowej pracy.

Megg się nadąsała. Ale nie zamierzała się poddawać. Wpadła na nowy pomysł i postanowiła skorzystać ze swoich mocy. Wzięła wdech i wyszła poza ochronę zaklęcia powietrza. Zaczęła się unosić ponad piaskiem, a jej głos nabrał syreniego czaru.

– Chyba mnie nie wyrzucisz, co?

Kasar na chwilę zagapił się bezmyślnie, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, o czym mówił.

– Tego ze mną nie próbuj. Złaź i tylko powiedz matce, że rezygnujesz.

W tamtej chwili pojawił się obok i Silla, który zdążył tu dojść spacerkiem. Z rękami w kieszeniach, zatrzymał się u boku Kasara i spojrzał lekko w górę na dryfującą syrenę.

– O, jakaś laska! A nie, tą już miałem – rzucił cynicznie. – Dobrze, że tu jesteś, właśnie miałem iść do waszej restauracji i na nią donieść. Wkurzyła mnie.

– Tia? – Kasar zlustrował go wzrokiem. – A ty zapewne jesteś niewinny jak dziecko? Potrafię sobie wyobrazić kilka scenariuszy.

– Bardzo wkurzyła.

Kasar był gotowy nawet wstawić się za Megg, ale wtedy popełniła ona błąd.

– Sotis ci o mnie przypomniała? A może mogłaby mnie zastąpić? Pomyśl o tym.

Przed Generałami lewitowała teraz bosa czarnowłosa dziewczynka z namalowanym rumieńcem. Miała znajome białe wstążki na szyi, nadgarstkach i kostkach, wszystkie falowały w oceanicznej wodzie. W pewnym momencie zwiesiła głowę na bok, jakby bezwładnie, oczy przymknęła nie do końca.

Sillę zaczęło to przerażać, kiedy zgadywał, o co może chodzić. Kasar na chwilę przestał oddychać, po czym rzucił się w kierunku zjawy, łapiąc ją za szyję i przycisnął do piasku.

– Odmieniaj się! – rozkazał, ale z drżeniem w głosie. Ponieważ nie słuchała, zacisnął uścisk. Dopiero, kiedy zaczęła się dusić, Megg odzyskała prawdziwą postać, tę w samej koszuli.

Silla nie wierzył własnym oczom – Kasar szarpnął Megg za włosy odsłaniając szyję, ze zwierzęcym sykiem ugryzł ją przy zgięciu, gdzie miała skrzela, pozbawiając życia, a następnie cisnął nią wściekle o piasek.

– O nic nie pytam – uprzedził Silla, kiedy Kasar zwlekał ze spojrzeniem na niego. – Chociaż, mogę jedno? …czy Titis też tak umie?

– No pewnie. Też byś tak zrobił, jakbyś musiał.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– W sumie. Jestem blisko tego stanu, kiedy ktoś mi wyłączy listwę w trakcie meczu online.

Kasar kopnął w piach, sypiąc na martwą limnadę.

– Teraz cię rozumiem. Zbyt bezczelna, żeby żyć. Tylko mi wolno odstawiać takie numery.

– Sam nie wiem, dlaczego nie potrafię się tym przejąć, a nawet mi ulżyło – odpowiedział Silla, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Kiwnął na Kasara głową i zaczął go odprowadzać do jego Kolumny. – Może dlatego, że Kriasor ciągle mi powtarza, że nasze życie to kreskówka. Hej, co ty na to, żebyśmy założyli nas własny drański klub?

– Podmorskie Dranie?

– Dzikie Morskie Koniki.

– To brzmi raczej jak klub Diana.

– Niee, on jest Udomowionym Morskim Konikiem.

Po drodze w budce z burgerami, gdzie Silla co miesiąc kompletował stempelki na karcie stałego klienta, kupili po lemoniadzie.1

– Moja poprzednia była tak samo mnie denerwowała – wyznał Silla. – Baby ciągle chcą, żeby się nimi zajmować, uczestniczyć we wszystkim, co my robimy, najlepiej też usunąć wszystko, co chcemy mieć tylko dla siebie – zauważając, że Kasar patrzy na niego spode łba, dodał – Czy mam nic nie mówić, bo akurat dzisiaj czujesz się kobietą?

– Zawsze, kiedy słyszę coś takiego – Kasar odgryzł i wypluł kawałek słomki. – Najpierw bierzesz pustą cizię, a potem jesteś zdziwiony, że jest pusta. Pobudka?

– Wiem… jedyny sposób, żebym nie był palantem, to żebym nikogo nie brał. Nie chcę się przejmować, co z nią będzie, po tym jak wyjdzie z mojego łóżka. Chcę móc włączyć grę w sekundę po tym, jak mi się tak zachce, zamiast kogoś zabawiać i wysłuchiwać, jaki miała dzień. Nie obchodzi mnie jej dzień, ani jak się czuje. W zamian nie wymagam, że ją będzie obchodzić mój dzień. Nie chcę też rozmawiać o tym, do czego to zmierza, bo wiem, że do niczego. Jeśli nie ma takiego podejścia jak ja, to wolę siedzieć sam. Nie chcę sobie obciążać sumienia tym, że ktoś się ze mną męczy.

Kasar westchnął.

– Przynajmniej nie muszę bronić przed tobą mojej siostry, skoro nie żyje.

– Ta dziewczynka?

– To było dawno temu. Byłaby teraz TYLKO kobietą, ale i tak chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki miała dzień.

1 _w butelce ze słomką, czyli po posejdońsku._


	40. Kolumny Posejdona - 9 - 5 lat Gorsi - 3

Kiedy wrócił, Kasar zajął się obiadem w domu Krakena. Przerośniętego kalmara i tak nie było całe dnie, za to wnętrze było znacznie przystępniejsze do życia z Izaakiem niż ciemny basen, w którym mieszkał Kasar. Wyjął głęboką patelnię i zabrał się do pierwszych składników, nucąc coś smętnego. Izaak dołączył do niego w kuchni. Znał już tę melodię: w długim utworze jeden temat powracał wielokrotnie w wariantach. Wyczuwając jego napięcie, przytulił go ostrożnie, żeby w razie czego nie sprowokować kuksańca.

– Nie kroisz cebuli tylko pieczarki. Co to jest?

– Utwór o martwej orce. Ludzie zabijają samicę z młodym, i nieważne że samiec wybije ich wszystkich, tamte i tak nie odżyją, a on kończy z harpunem w plecach.

Izaak spodziewał się już czegoś dołującego, bo z daleka widział, że Kaysa jest w trybie małej burzowej chmurki. Zachował cierpliwy uśmiech.

– Zawsze walczysz z łzami przy tej melodii a mimo to do niej wracasz.

– Specjalnie. Muszę tak oklepać ten temat, żeby mnie to w ogóle nie ruszało, gdybym miał walczyć z innym telepatą.

– Do tej pory się z tym nie pogodziłeś? - Izaak przeszedł na bok i dołączył do przygotowania obiadu. – Jeśli chcesz się pozbyć tematu, najlepiej wcale do niego nie wracać. Ale ty nie chcesz. Co się tam właściwie stało?

– Syreny normalnie puszczają córki wolno w pewnym wieku, mają już umieć znaleźć same jedzenie, zanim osiągną 10 lat, ale ja chciałam jednak mieć ją na oku. Robiłyśmy swoje, ale pewnego razu długo nie przypływała. Okazało się, że zaplątała się w szuwarach w jakieś zatopione gałęzie tymi cholernymi tradycyjnymi tasiemkami i udusiła. W życiu nie założę tego draństwa.

Izaak wyłączył palnik, na którym grzała się pusta patelnia. Po długiej pauzie odpowiedział wreszcie.

– Nie miałeś nawet na to wpływu. Może już czas sobie wybaczyć?

– Wyobraź sobie, że nie zdążyłeś po Jodę. Domyślałeś się, że wszystko już stało się bez ciebie, ale nie dzieje się bajkowy cud i nie docierasz na czas. Jeszcze się trochę łudzisz i czekasz ale ostatecznie musisz go zakopać. Skoro bez ciągłego przypominania przestaję tęsknić, to może nie kochałem jej tak, jak mi się zdawało.

– Wiem, że tak. Pogadaj z tą różową landrynką Sorrenta, jeśli może ci to poprawić humor.

Kasar zostawił pieczarki, przytulił się mocno do Izaaka, ale kiedy za parę sekund go puścił, pogroził mu palcem.

– ...ale jak sypniesz innym, że mam uczucia, to po tobie!

00000000000000000

Eos przysiadła na ławce nad brzegiem morza w miasteczku pod Atenami, gdzie była na spacerze ze swoim dziewięciogłowym psem. Wyciągnęła z torebki plik sprawdzianów, które musiała ocenić na wtorek. Smycz psa zaczepiła o podłokietnik, a sama pochyliła się z długopisem nad pierwszą z prac.

Słońce zaczęło się już zniżać, a wiatr od morza ustawać. Jednak wtedy coś pod wodą niedaleko brzegu zalśniło, a niedługo potem fala w kształcie węża wystrzeliła z tamtego miejsca w górę, lądując dopiero na klifie obok Eos. Przetarła prawy policzek z kropel, które ją spryskały, kiedy wodny wąż stracił kształt i rozlał się po skałach, pozostawiając obok jej brata, Io, w pełnych Łuskach.

– Autobus ci uciekł, że mi tu wyjeżdżasz z takim szpanem? – zerknęła na niego znad okularów.

– Jestem Generałem Posejdona, a Generałowie pływają – odpowiedział, zadzierając nos, ale ona nie była pod wrażeniem.

Wróciła do pytania numer 2, kiedy nagle on wystrzelił niespodziewanie:

– Co u ciebie, Eos?

Odłożyła kartki na bok. Podniosła głowę raz jeszcze, tym razem przyglądając się pilnie jego twarzy, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Ignazio Santiago Martinez, CO TY KNUJESZ, do cholery? Potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

– Nie… – uciekł wzrokiem w bok. – Po prostu dawno nie pytałem, jak się miewasz.

Klepnęła w miejsce obok siebie na ławce. Było mokre, ale w końcu on sam je zalał, no i wciąż był cały mokry.

– Wychodzę za mąż. Kaysa ci powiedział? Przygotowywał mnie do nocy po ślubnej.

– No tak… któż by inny.

– Możesz przyjść na ślub. 1-go października – uśmiechnęła się w końcu. – Nie zmuszaj się dla mnie do uprzejmości. Jesteś sobą, kiedy ględzisz.

– Ty też.

Poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym wcisnęła do ręki połowę sprawdzianów.

– Skoro już tu jesteś i chcesz zapunktować jako brat, to się na coś przydaj.


	41. Kolumny Posejdona - 9 - 5 lat Gorsi - 4

– …wtedy wilk zjadł i Czerwonego Kapturka. A wiesz, co było dalej?

– Przyszedł myśliwy i wyciągnął Kapturka i babcię z brzucha wilka – odpowiedziała Soits z zaangażowaniem.

– Nie – Kasar zaprzeczył, po czym wyjaśnił cierpliwie – myśliwy zobaczył, co się stało, ale wiedział, że babcia była zła, bo paliła w piecu plastikowe reklamówki. A Kapturek też był zły, bo po drodze do babci wrzucił do rzeki butelkę. Więc myśliwy nie zastrzelił wilka, bo zasłużyły, żeby być zjedzone.

– Ooo. Do wody nie wolno wrzucać śmieci – przyznała dziewczynka, chociaż zmiana wersji bajki wywołała u niej pewien niepokój.

Siedzieli na „trawniku" z trawy morskiej przed domem Sorrenta i Titis. Izaak zachowawczo zatrzymał się u bramki, żeby pozostać w odległości minimum 5 metrów od Małego Czegoś. Ze swojego bezpiecznego miejsca skomentował:

– W następnym odcinku : „Mała syrenka versus zatrucie PCB"?

– Niezły pomysł – Kasar nie widział problemu.

Inaczej jednak było z Titis. Kiedy z okna zobaczyła, że potencjalnie niebezpieczne typy kręcą się w pobliżu jej córki, wyszła i przepędziła ją do środka. Drzwi tylko zamknęły się za małą, a gestem wytyczyła Kasarowi drogę do bramy.

– To, że ty nie miałeś dzieciństwa nie znaczy, że masz je odbierać mojej córce. Chcę, żeby była jasność: nie życzę sobie żebyś przewracał jej w głowie.

Kasar przewrócił oczami, ale wyszedł za bramę. Izaakowi było wszystko jedno, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że Titis przesadza.

– Daj spokój, smarkula żyje w Złym królestwie, a ty chcesz zrobić z niej kucyka pony? Nie da sobie rady.

Titis prychnęła, po czym zawróciła do domu z zadartym nosem.

– Chodź, tu pod wodą jest masa innych bezużytecznych bachorów, których aż tak nie pilnują – powiedział Izaak lekkodusznie.

– No tak, ale ten jeden nie jest człowiekiem, jest ciekawszy – Kasar nie odpuszczał.

– Zresztą, nie rozumiem, w czym problem. Przecież my zawsze łamiemy ich zakazy i nakazy. Titiskę można olać, stoi niżej od nas, a jakby Sorrento się czepiał, to powiemy, że to dla wartości edukacyjnej. Tits niesłusznie rezygnuje z dziedzictwa syren; może to i dobrze, że nie epatuje nim wszystkich, tak jak ty, ale nie powinna też tego zduszać. Twoja przesada i jej niedomiar syrenowości zrobi z Sotis w efekcie równo wyważoną syrenę – powiedział Izaak, a po zastanowieniu dodał – jak dla mnie, to może sobie zostać disnejowską księżniczką i zginąć przy pierwszej okazji, ale żebyś ty się najpierw zdążył się wyleczyć z traumy.

– Nie musisz jej nie cierpieć tylko dlatego, że jest dziewczynką – Kasar puścił mu oko prowokacyjnie.

– Możemy porozmawiać, kiedy przestanie być słabym szczurem. Ale miażdżąca większość kobiet nigdy nie przestaje.

– Ale limnady są super od początku.

– Tak, tak, ty jesteś super od zawsze – Izaak miał już opanowana do perfekcji najważniejszą umiejętność w kontakcie z kobietami i Kasarem: przytakiwanie bez walki.

Z kolei u Sorrento i Titis rodzinka została wreszcie sama po imprezie. Rodzice robili ostatnie porządki, ona układała w zmywarce talerze, on zamiatał konfetti. Sotis siedziała na środku dywan u w salonie, otoczona świeżo odpakowanymi zabawkami, które dostała w prezencie. Ruszała w powietrzu laką z anielskimi skrzydłami, wyobrażając sobie, że ta skacze po meblach.

Wyglądało to wszystko idealnie, dopóki nie zabrzmiał jej cienki głosik:

– Tato? Co to jest dziwka?

– …zabiję go – mruknął Sorrento pod nosem.


	42. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 1

Rozdział 10: Rycerz Pantery

– Ooo! A więc piątym elementem wszechświata jest MI-ŁOŚĆ! Dopiero teraz to jasne! Wszystko jasne!

– Jak to jest, że ty zawsze jesteś pierwszy narąbany, Silla? – Izaak dopił i swojego, i jego drinka, bo sam był zaprawiony od młodych lat na Syberii.

Odkąd film się skończył i przelatywały napisy, wszyscy zaczęli się kręcić i dokładać sobie przekąsek. Chociaż w zwykłe dni graniczyło z cudem, żeby u Silli zjeść coś normalnego, to na całonocne imprezy przygotowywał gruby zapas pizzy, chipsów i smażonego kurczaka.

Kriazor kopał w pustych opakowaniach i talerzykach na stole w poszukiwaniu pilota.

– To jaki jest nasz ostatni plan oczyszczenia świata? Jak już zatopimy wszystkich innych ludzi, musimy jeszcze zdecydować, co z nami samymi. Chyba, że przedtem powstrzyma nas Bruce Willis, to nie będziemy musieli się zastanawiać.

Kasar siedział na kuchennym blacie otoczony z obu stron przez spiętrzone brudne talerze oraz lepkie od coli i drinków szklanki. Przeżuwał właśnie ostatni kawałek suszonego mięsa ściągnięty z haczyków zwieszonych z sufitu dla nietoperzy.

– Wtedy mogę was pokasować. Zostaniemy z Izaakiem na niekończącą się imprezę i kiedyś sobie umrzemy.

– Mi wszystko jedno – Dian opychał się chipsami pochylony tuż nad miską. – Mogę pierwszy umrzeć.

– No, ty wyglądasz na takiego.

– Hej!

Izaak był za daleko, żeby dało się go szturchnąć.

Przy końcu „Księcia w Nowym Jorku" Dian patrzył już tylko w sufit, rozwalony na kanapie na plecach, Sillę już dawno zrzuciwszy na podłogę (jego sprzeciw „Mblmbwmw" nie miał siły przebicia). Za zdrowie Posejdona wysuszono już komplet butelek. Kasar zasnął w wannie, gdzie sobie nalał zimnej wody, a że się zamknął, nie dało się dostać do łazienki. Za to nie czepiał się, że Izaak dokańczał papierosy po Dianie. Kriazor uruchomił jakieś wesołe ziółka i wspierał brodę na stoliczku do kawy.

– Zastanawialiście się, jakim rodzajem chleba byście byli?

Następnie ktoś wpadł na głupi pomysł, żeby puścić trylogię „Władcy Pierścieni" director's cut. Przy każdym z półminutowych przejazdów kamery po pejzażu zasypiał kolejny Generał. Kiedy ktoś chrapał, kładło mu się na głowie poduszkę. Albo pudełko po pizzy. Kasar ze swoim dwugodzinnym snem zdążył wyleźć z wanny, gapić się jak kot na innych jak śpią i zasnąć znowu.

Rankiem w południe było bardzo trudno.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, Silla przytulony do dywanika sprzed telewizora posłał go w diabły. Jako najbardziej obowiązkowy, Dian dotarł aż do klamki.

– Halo? Znaczy się, kto tam?

Za drzwiami zastał skwaszoną minę Sorrento.

– Tak myślałem, że tu was znajdę. Parodiujące wojowników odrzuty z kolekcji.

Dian przetarł oczy całym przedramieniem aż do łokcia, ale to nie pomogło, Sorrento miał tak samo krytyczny wzrok.

– Cześć, wujku! – zawołała w okolicy kolan choinka z różowych włosów, czyli Sotis. Nosiła różowy plecak, z którego wystawała końcówka fletu. O tej godzinie już wracała z ojcem ze szkoły.

Dian miał ochotę wypić butelkę zimnej wody mniej więcej jej wielkości.

– Rozumiem, że nie mogę liczyć na terminowe raporty od was za ubiegły tydzień, do 15-tej – ciągnął Sorrento. – Czy wy w ogóle coś zrobiliście? Z rzeczy przydatnych?

– Kriazor był na kongresie marynistycznym, a Izaak zatopił kilka wielorybników...

– A ty, Kasar i budowanie straszliwego królewskiego lochu? Wybieracie te płytki w nieskończoność!

– Nie tak łatwo odnaleźć równowagę pomiędzy wytrzymałością materiału, historycznym wzornictwem i niskim budżetem – bronił się Dian, potrzebujący wsparcia framugi.

– Wasze szczęście, dzieciaki, że macie do czynienia ze mną. Jakby Morski Smok was zobaczył w tym stanie, mielibyście przechlapane – Sorrento wcisnął Dianowi kopertę. Była już otwierana, w celu kontroli treści, bo przyszła ze Świątyni. – Do Izaaka – rzucił krótko, po czym wyminął najmłodszego z generałów uważając, żeby nie musnąć go nawet ramieniem. Przestąpił parę kroków w głąb mieszkania. – A Silla? Jest tu w ogóle, przytomny?

Kriazor szturchnął gospodarza imprezy nogą. Bez reakcji.

– Teraz z nim nie pogadasz.

– A po co gadać? – wymamrotał Izaak zawinięty w śpiwór na podłodze, którego było widać tylko plecy. – Po prostu ściągnij mu spodnie.

– Już nie śpię! – Silla poderwał się z ziemi do siadu.

– Z całej bandy obecnych tu nieudaczników, ty jesteś ostatnio najgorszy – skwitował Sorrento bezwzględnie. – Dawno nie złożyłeś korzystnego raportu, dlatego przydzieliliśmy cię do najbliższej delegacji w Asgaardzie.

– Nie no, tylko nie Asgaard... – jęknął Silla, przecierając zaspane oczy.

Asgardczycy wciąż nienawidzili Posejdona za niedawną próbę inwazji, w wyniku której poległa połowa Świętych Wojowników. Żaden z Morskich Generałów nie chciał jechać na misję dyplomatyczną, podczas której zapewne ugoszczono by ich trującym tortem.

– Jedziesz za tydzień. Spakuj swoje najlepsze szmaty z alpaki, jeśli bierzesz pod uwagę powrót.

Sorrento zostawił sobie pauzę na wymianę nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń z podnoszącymi się z miejsc jak zombie kolegami. Kiedy poczuł się już dostatecznie wspanialszy od nich, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

– Pa, wujku! I wujku! I wujku...! – Sotis nieświadoma panującego klimatu pomachała wszystkim, a potem Dian ze znaczną ulgą zamknął w końcu drzwi za Sorrentem.

Dian wetknął Izaakowi list za kołnierz i padł z powrotem na kanapę.

– Nieważne, jak się staram, wciąż nie trawię tego gościa, przykro mi – westchnął.

– Nie jesteś już w Kanadzie, nie musisz być dla wszystkich miły – odpowiedział Kriazor, sięgając za kanapę po leżące butelki, gdzie mogło jeszcze zostać trochę napojów. Odskoczył, kiedy jego ręka natrafiła zamiast tego na coś organicznego. Wąż boa spał pomiędzy nimi, trawiąc w bezruchu resztki z ich wczorajszych kurczaków.

– Ja nie chcę do Agaarduuu... – żalił się Silla, przewracając się na drugi bok, po czym przytulając do chłodnego cielska węża.

– Skończyło ci się mleko – dobił go Kasar, który w samych kąpielówkach od piżamy wyszedł z wanny zrobić sobie kawę. Ociekający wodą, zostawił za sobą mokrą ścieżkę od łazienki do aneksu kuchennego.

Izaak obejrzał kopertę, którą dostał. Nie było adresu, tylko stempel pocztowy Świątyni. Notatka wewnątrz mówiła: "wpadnij odwiedzić Camusa", nic więcej. Nie napisał więc tego Camus, który akurat jako jedyny mógł jeszcze preferować tradycyjną pocztę. Każdy inny, z kim Izaak utrzymywał kontakt, raczej odzywał się elektronicznie. Wysłał SMS do Jody, o co może chodzić.

– …król Asgaardu jest wyluzowany, gorzej z jego doradcami – Dian próbował podnieść Sillę na duchu, co nie działało. – Najlepiej trzymać się z daleka, albo w ogóle nie jechać.

– Będziecie karmić moje nietoperze jak mnie tam otrują…? Hej! Nie zżeraj nietoperzy!

– Sam się pchał... – Kaysa tylko chrupnął i przeczyścił zęby językiem.

W tym czasie przyszła wiadomość zwrotna od Jody: on też został wezwany do Świątyni, podejrzewał, że przez najlepszego kumpla Mistrza Camusa, Milo. Może Mistrz miał kłopoty?

Izaak pokazał ekran Kaysie.

– Mam iść? To nie jakaś pułapka?

On wzruszył ramionami.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć. Ale pójdziesz tam, bo chcesz. Jakbym sam miał ojca, też bym poszedł, chociażby żeby poplotkować.

Izaak wytrzeszczył na niego oczy - a właściwie to jedno, które miał.

– Mistrz miałby być moim ojcem?

– A nie? – dziwił się w tle Dian. Kriazor i nawet boa mieli miny pod tytułem: "no raczej!".

– Nigdy tak o nim nie myślałem – przyznał Izaak. – Mistrz to... Mistrz. Uczy walczyć.

Kasar tylko stwierdzał fakty:

– No... ten gość wziął cię z sierocińca, przyklejał plastry, robił kromki z masłem i cukrem. To chyba ojciec.

Zapadła dziwaczna refleksyjna cisza.

– Razowym.

Dian się w końcu odezwał.

– Byłbym chlebem razowym. Z ziarnami słonecznika.


	43. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 2

– Ostatnim razem tak świrowałeś, jak szliśmy na LARP-a z kostiumami.

Kaysa usadowił się na parapecie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przyglądał się Izaakowi, jak ten gorączkowo przeszukiwał na przemian swoje komody, szafę i półki w łazience.

– Nie znasz Mistrza Camusa! Do niego nie można tak po prostu SOBIE PÓJŚĆ – panikował Izaak, przerzucając koszule. Żadna z nich nie była wystarczająco dobra. – Przyjdę w jeansach, to powie, że jestem byle jak, ale jak się odstawię, to powie, że chyba nie miałem nic ważniejszego do zrobienia, że to do niego się stroję. Nie, nie powie nic. Stanie i popatrzy! Tak popatrzy, że sam w głowie usłyszysz, że nie aprobuje.

Spróbował pokazać straszliwą minę i pozę Mistrza, ale Kaysa widział normalnego Izaaka, tyle że zastygłego w bezruchu.

– No to chyba musi być całkiem _cool_ – zgadł – skoro tak pękasz.

– Nie ma na tym świecie nikogo bardziej „ _cool_ ", niż on – Izaak nie tracił powagi. – W sensie i chłodu, i zajebistości.

Kasar aż kiwnął się w przód i musiał zeskoczyć z parapetu.

– Wolnego! Nie zagalopowujmy się, nie ma tego dobrego, co by był lepszy ode mnie.

Izaak hałaśliwie zatrzasnął szufladę.

– To nie moment na zaspokajanie twojej próżności, draniu. Muszę pokazać się z najlepszej strony, jeśli w ogóle mam z tego wyjść cało.

Drugi generał się nie poddawał.

– Ja na moją próżność ZAWSZE znajdę czas. Widzisz, w tym też jestem nie najgorszy. No dalej, poproś mnie.

Izaak westchnął. W końcu zapytał sztywno:

– Pomożesz mi?

Kasar radośnie przyskoczył do niego.

– Beze mnie ani do proga!1 A zatem, jeśli ten twój Mistrz jest choć w połowie tak straszny, jak mówisz, to musimy się przyłożyć, chociaż mamy mało danych. Wspomnienia masz wszystkie takie same: podziw, strach, podziw, ale nic osobistego właściwie o nim nie wiesz. Kiedy widzieliście się ostatni raz?

Izaak pomasował skronie i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

– Dawno temu. Ćwiczyliśmy już od iluś lat na Syberii, w małej wiosce. Po treningach nie bardzo było co robić, a nie czytaliśmy, czy nic w tym rodzaju, więc dalej trenowaliśmy. Joda wymyślił, że zaciągnie mnie ze sobą na wypad do miasteczka, do tawerny. Żeby się napić, tańczyć, czy coś… poszedłem, on się cieszył, a poza tym w środku było ciepło, wnętrze wypełniało takie ogniskowe, żółte światło i grała muzyka. To się napiliśmy, Joda jak zwykle spędził wokół siebie tłumek lasek, potem chciał mnie też do niego wkręcić, bo myślał, że jestem nieśmiały. Ja też tak myślałem. Czułem się sztucznie, aż jedna, trzeba przyznać, wtedy nie miałem zoranego pyska, jak teraz, a poza nami miejscowi mężczyźni przypominali niedźwiedzie, więc jeśli akurat to nie było w jej typie… więc jedna się przysunęła, powiedziałem, że nie nastraja mnie to pozytywnie, to zdecydowała się mnie przemacać, bo może to podziała. No to ja dałem jej w pysk. Z tego nikt nie był zadowolony.

– Ja jestem! – Kaysa uwielbiał opowieści, słuchał prawie że uniesiony na palcach stóp, bo rzadko kiedy wypowiedź Izaaka mogła skonstruować cały akapit.

– Tam nikt nie był, Mistrz też. To dorzuciło oliwy do ognia, bo w podobnym czasie Ernest zaczął coś wspominać o przyszłości w Asgaardzie zamiast w Grecji, Joda ciągle nie pozbywał się koszmarów o matce i wiecznie był przez to nieskupiony w walce… i jeszcze wyszło, że trzeci uczeń jest gejem. Mistrz Camus stanął naprzeciw nam, wyprostowany, poważny. Nawet jego płaszcz opierał się wiatrowi przed poruszeniem. Stał i spojrzał: „Jesteście porażką. Nigdy nie dorównacie Złotym Rycerzom".

– Jedno z tych spojrzeń, które same mówią?

– Dokładnie. Wświdrowują słowa bezpośrednio do twojej duszy, nie ma potrzeby ich wymawiać.

– Poważna sprawa, teraz z kolei ten człowiek robi z ciebie poetę.

– Zaraz potem pokłócili się z Kryształkiem, znaczy Ernestem, i wrócił do Świątyni. Mistrz Kryształu został naszym Mistrzem. Nie byliśmy warci dalszej straty czasu. Akcja z ratowaniem Jody i moim okiem wydarzyła się dopiero później.

Kaysa wymyślił trzy nowe złośliwe przechwałki, które mógłby wykorzystać, jednak zdecydował się na braterskie poklepanie Izaaka po plecach. Gdyby ten był koleżanką, zadanie byłoby łatwiejsze, bo mógłby ją przytulić i zaproponować obejrzenie „Dziennika Bridget Jones", a tu trzeba było naokoło.

– Zajmiemy się wszystkim po kolei. Po pierwsze, przyjdziesz jako dorosły, równy jemu.

– Ha, równy! – Izaak rozłożył ręce bezradnie.

– Taka będzie wersja. Nie jak gówniarz, na rosół, z pustymi rękami, tylko na przyjazną rozmowę z eleganckim prezentem. Camus jest Francuzem, pewnie lubi wino. U nich wszyscy chodzą ze stałym promilem. Znajdźmy takie, jakiego jeszcze nie ma.

– Żeby zrobiło na nim wrażenie musiałoby być chyba wyciśnięte z owoców Drzewa Życia, na wodzie z niebiańskich chmur.

– Chyba mam pomysł, skąd wytrzasnąć coś takiego.

1 _Tylko Kasarowi jednemu zdawało się, że żartuje udając zarozumiałość. Kto go znał dłużej wiedział, że w środku było to samo, co na zewnątrz._


	44. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 3

– Nasza unikatowa milion-dolarowa butelka wina Siedmiu Słońc z rodowego skarbca? – Silla nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Nie. Nie stać was na to, ani chociażby na zmuszenie mnie do konfrontacji z matką. Nie znacie jej, broni swoich skarbów jak lwica. Przypominam, że to latynoska!

– Damy jej zaproszenie do Podmorskiego Królestwa, dla śmiertelniczki to będzie wycieczka życia, a przy okazji wyściska swojego syneczka! Czy to nie cenniejsze niż jakaś stara, zakurzona butelka? – podpuszczał Kaysa. Podszedł do planu nie bez przygotowania, serwując koledze kilka drinków na koszt Lymnades, zanim zdradził swoje zamiary.

– Matka może się na to zgodzić… – Silla jeszcze nie całkiem doszedł do siebie po wczorajszej imprezie, a już wolę kruszyła mu nowa kolejka. – Niech będzie, bo widzę minę Izaaka i życzę mu przeżycia własnej gadki pod tytułem: „dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteś dyrektorem/Wielkim Mistrzem". Jeszcze pożałujemy swojej decyzji. Chociaż… i tak zanim matka przyjedzie, już będę sztywny 3 metry pod ziemią w Asgaardzie. Jak będziecie wypisywać zaproszenie nie wspominajcie, że nie jestem dyrektorem!

00000000000000000000000000000000

– Elegancki prezent już mamy. Teraz _image_ własny – w kameralnym sklepiku Kaysa osaczył Izaaka składanym parawanem z lustrami, które pokazywały go z trzech stron. Kazał mu tam stać, a sam miał zamiar biegać za wieszakami. – Nic dziwnego, że nie wiesz, jak się przebrać, nie wymyśliłeś, w co. Musisz sobie wybrać personę. Skoro nie możesz iść tak, jak jesteś, jako arktyczny mściciel morskiej przyrody, to wybierz taką wersję, która ma szansę przejść. „On sam 20 lat temu"? „Jedyny dobry wśród Generałów"? A może nawet koszmar Silli, „hetero dyrektor banku z żoną i kredytem"? Możliwości jest wiele.

– Może nie uciekajmy się aż do fantastyki – Izaak uśmiechnął się blado. – Wystarczy „nie taka wielka porażka".

Jego partner pokiwał na to głową przecząco.

– Widzę, że to też będę musiał wybrać za ciebie. Po pierwsze, zapuścisz włosy. Nie zdążymy na to spotkanie, ale na następne będzie jak znalazł…

– …następne?

– Ciii! Proszę pana! Zaczniemy od bielizny: biały bezrękawnik, oddychający. Na to luźna jasna koszula.

Sprzedawca zbierał miarę sylwetki, rozmawiał z nim Kasar, obaj przekopywali półki, a Izaak był manekinem i ubierał, co mu podawali.

– Weźmiemy wszystkie trzy, po dwie sztuki, będziesz miał na zmianę. A teraz spodnie. Lubi przylegające, ale bez przesady, muszą zostać męskie, sam pan rozumie, taki klient.

Ze spodniami, które też otrzymał w kilku wariantach, Izaak czuł się już lepiej.

– Nie ma co manifestować uszkodzonego oka – kontynuował Kaysa. – będziesz nosił opaskę. Masz wersję „pirat" i „ninja", z jednego paska. Na przyszłość można pomyśleć o chirurgii na bliznę, ale Posejdon musiałby nam podnieść pensje. Czujesz się pewniej?

Izaak wyciągnął szyję w obie strony, przeglądając się. Kiedy nic nie nosił, jedno oko było nieruchome i poszarzałe, wywoływało u innych niepokojące wrażenie, kiedy ruszało się to zdrowe. Materiał wciąż był gorszy niż normalna twarz, ale poprawiał sytuację.

– Ujdzie.

Na a sam koniec sklepikarz wyszukał mu długi płaszcz z epoletami, z luźnymi rękawami, które można było podciągnąć i chwalić się mięśniami. Kiedy płacili, płaszcz został w sklepie, bo Kasar domówił jeszcze, żeby doszyto na piersi Krakena („Tylko, żeby nie wyszedł zbyt super!").

– Wymyśliłem jeszcze, żeby do kompletnej stylówy na marynarza dodać tatuaż. Na przedramieniu, ja sobie zrobię tego bufona, Krakena, a ty moją skurwysyńską salamandrę, tak, żeby się dało je przyłożyć do siebie i wyjdzie jeden obrazek. Coś, jakby obrączka! Będziemy oznakowani.

Izaak uniósł brwi.

– Ty prosisz mnie o rękę? Mniej lub bardziej dosłownie?

Kaysa spojrzał na lewo, na prawo, znowu na wprost, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– No, jasne!

– Wiesz cokolwiek o nastoju?

– Przecież nie jesteś kobietą.

– Dobra, wszystko jedno – Izaak machnął już obiema rękami. – I tak nie dożyję końca tygodnia, zabije mnie przygarb wstydu, łyp rozczarowania, prych hańby, zgrzyt potępienia, wzniesiona brew sromoty, maska rosnącego dystansu i chodzące nozdrza totalnego odrzucenia.

– Czyli jednak nie spałeś, jak ci to puściłem! Zawsze płaczę na „Kronku". Pamiętasz, jak się kończy? U ciebie też tak będzie. Wieczorem poproszę cię jeszcze raz, ładniej… o ile rzeczywiście przeżyjesz ojcowską sekwencję! Ale teraz idziemy się dziarać, bo nam zamkną punkt. Taki duży obrazek, jak mam na myśli, zajmie sporo czasu.

– Wciąż niesamowicie to romantyczne. Ale wiesz, że jesteśmy Generałami i możemy im rozkazać, żeby poczekali z zamknięciem? Albo po prostu więcej zapłacić.

– Ale po co płacić więcej, skoro jesteśmy Generałami? Poprosimy o zniżkę dla VIP-ów. Weź, ja to mam świetne pomysły! Hej, a możemy tutaj poprosić o zwrot 10% ze względu na zniżkę dla Generałów?

Izaak złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął ze sklepu, zanim ten jeszcze bardziej się rozkręcił.


	45. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 4

– Jest prezent, jest wygląd. A teraz najważniejsze…

– …co mu powiem – dokończył Izaak, jak pilny uczeń.

– Dokładnie – siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w salonie u Krakena, a Kaysa kontynuował. – Rodzice nigdy nie słuchają, kiedy mówisz, włącza im się filtr: „X? dziecko nie wie, co mówi, pewnie ma na myśli Y", i reagują tylko na pewne słowa kluczowe, na które mają już odpowiedzi w bibliotece pamięci. Nie da się ich z tego trybu wyprowadzić, dlatego jedyne, co można zrobić, to wziąć ich przez zaskoczenie i przekazać coś przed zastartowaniem całego systemu. Czas trwania tego momentu jest różny u innych typów rodzica, a w twoim przypadku musimy założyć najgorszy scenariusz, że będzie to czas najkrótszy: masz jedno zdanie. Nie liczy się nic, co będziesz gadał cały wieczór, dotrze do niego najwyżej pierwsze zdanie, które wypowiesz, kiedy na siebie spojrzycie. Właśnie dlatego musisz je starannie przygotować.

Izaak przełknął nerwowo ślinkę.

– A co, jeśli… Mistrz Camus zmrozi mnie wzrokiem i nie zdołam powiedzieć nawet tego zdania?

– Wtedy nie żyjesz. Brew sromoty i tak dalej – uciął Kaysa z perfidnym uśmiechem.

Izaak nerwowo popijał miętową herbatkę, która miała go wyciszyć.

– Jakie to powinno być zdanie?

– Sam musisz je ułożyć. Czerp z serca, albo z internetu. Byle dla ciebie brzmiało dobrze.

Było powszechnie wiadome, że Izaak nie był mistrzem słowa. Właśnie tak to się skończy: Camus zastosuje wzrok bazyliszka, a on nie powie nic do końca wieczności. Wcisnął się głębiej w fotel i objął ciepły kubek obiema dłońmi, wyobrażając sobie ze zgrozą ten moment.

– Brakuje ci tylko pewności siebie – przyznał Kaysa. – A wiem, że cię na nią stać, włącza ci się typ stuprocentowego palanta, kiedy grasz w badmintona.

– Daj spokój, uderzasz na forhend jak emeryt – Izaak w końcu uśmiechnął się, z nutą uszczypliwości.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo o moim forhendzie, a sprawię, że ci paletka z drugiej strony wyjdzie. Ale widzisz, od razu sobie przypomniałeś, jak się pyskuje. Przemieszaj to ze swoim totalnym przerażeniem osobą Mistrza i osiągniesz złoty środek. Pokażę ci. Jak ktoś chce nauczyć się choć trochę z mojego uroku, przekazuję im podstawową sztuczkę.

Jak na zawołanie Kaysa zaszlochał teatralnie i udał, że przeciera samym wskazującym palcem łzę z policzka.

– Ach… ależ ja jestem przystojny!

Izaak parsknął.

– Teraz ty – zaproponował Kaysa, bynajmniej nie zrażony.

– W życiu.

– Tak mówisz, bo połknąłeś kij. Jesteś sztywny, jak twój Mistrz Camus. Chcesz, żeby ktoś kiedyś cały dzień się przygotowywał, żeby z tobą pomówić? No, dalej.

– Też jestem przystojny.

– Ale drewno. Nawet Silli szło lepiej. Jeśli nie umiesz tego powiedzieć, to jak daleko, żebyś tak myślał? Myśl już lepiej nad swoim magicznym zdaniem.


	46. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 5

Izaak, Joda i Kryształek mniej więcej jednocześnie dotarli na umówione przez Jodę miejsce spotkania z Rycerzem Skorpiona, Milo, w jednej z kawiarni. Kaysa przemieniony w dziewczynę obserwował ich poczynania z bezpiecznego daleka, w razie, gdyby lodowy wzrok Mistrza miał rzeczywiście kogoś zabić, ale też z ciekawości.

Trzech przybranych braci spotkało Milo w towarzystwie trzech innych Złotych Rycerzy, w cywilnych ubraniach. Pochylali się nad otwartymi książkami.

– Osobiście, ja w tym fragmencie dostrzegam próbę zasięgnięcia przez autora do doświadczeń z dzieciństwa – powiedział Mû.

– Rzeczywiście, motyw starej jabłoni powiela się – odpowiedział Aldebaran. – jednak może to również oznaczać, że chodzi o jedno wrażenie, lub miejsce, niekoniecznie czas.

– Motywy roślinne towarzyszą bohaterowi w chwilach rozterki – dodał Shakka.

Milo nie miał książki, miał za to pustą butelkę po winie. Ożywił się na widok przybyszy i ochoczo oderwał od stolika.

– Nareszcie jesteście! Ten ich klub książki to powolna trucizna wyekstrahowana z nudy, a swoje wiem na temat trucizn! – Przyzwyczajony do szacunku zewsząd, nawet nie spostrzegł grzecznych powitań młodszych rycerzy. – Dzieciaki, chodźcie ze mną. Nie będę gadał, coś wam tylko pokażę.

– Zaprowadzisz nas do Mistrza? Bez przepustki nie możemy przejść przez Domy Zodiaku – przypomniał Kryształek.

– Coś w tym stylu – odpowiedział Złoty Rycerz, wyprowadzając ich z kawiarni i kierując się ku obrzeżom miasteczka świątynnego. – Jak już jesteśmy w temacie, weźcie to – wręczył Jodzie plastikową kartę z napisem „FZR". – To wam da jednorazową przepustkę na Ruchome Schody biegnące wzdłuż linii Domów Zodiaku, wgrałem wam dostęp. Ale jak będziecie kombinować ze stacjami, albo się zasiedzicie, włączy się alarm.

Znaleźli się na jakiejś polanie, jak z grubsza cały teren Świątyni, suchej i piaszczystej. W rażącym słońcu, omijając nawet skąpy cień akacji, trenował jakiś nieznany rycerz. Strzelał mocą w otaczające go treningowe skały, pod różnymi kątami, dynamicznie zmieniając pozycje.

Wciąż nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, bracia szli z Milo, aż znaleźli się całkiem blisko. Obcy rycerz, kiedy tylko ich zauważył, przerwał trening i zwrócił się ku nim.

– Rycerzu Skorpiona! Cóż za spotkanie. Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

– Cześć, to Joda, Izaak i Ernest zwany Mistrzem Kryształu – Milo objął ich gestem. – Będziesz teraz tak miły i przedstawisz się chłopakom, kim jesteś i co porabiasz w Świątyni?

– Jestem Ruwin, Srebrny Rycerz Czarnej Pantery. Uczę się u Złotego Rycerza Wodnika, żeby podnieść swoją rangę.

– No to na razie, do miłego! – Milo mrugnął i zostawił starych uczniów Camusa z opadniętymi szczękami.

Ruwin był solidnie zbudowany i przystojny z twarzy, z jasną cerą i włosami blond, przypominał Jodę, tyle, że nosił wąsy, i to przystrzyżone, a nie przypadkowo zostawione przez nie-golenie. Pod ciemnoniebieską zbroją nosił czarny kostium. Przy atakach świeciła się za nim pantera w dramatycznej pozie.

Cisza się przeciągała, więc Ruwin zagadnął przyjaźnie:

– Jesteście znajomymi Mistrza Camusa? To wspaniale, już się obawiałem, że nie utrzymuje kontaktu z nikim spoza Świątyni. Wiecie, ceni sobie samotność.

– Byliśmy jego uczniami – mruknął Izaak gorzko, zakładając ręce.

– Tak, a teraz, kiedy już nimi nie jesteśmy, wszystko idzie nam NIESAMOWICIE i jesteśmy ekstra – dodał Joda. Nie musieli nawet na siebie spoglądać, żeby się zjednoczyć w nienawiści do tego całego „Rycerza Pantery".

– Ja dopracowywałem techniki tych dwóch, teraz mam syna i córkę – dodał Kryształek.

– Piękna sprawa, gratulacje! – odpowiedział Ruwin z niekłamaną uprzejmością. – Wiem, jakie to uczucie. Sam swego czasu trafiłem do królestwa leśnych elfów, gdzie pomagałem mieszkańcom przeciwstawić się wyniszczającej inwazji wroga. Poślubiłem księżniczkę elfów, damę piękną jak poranek, była przy mnie do samego końca, kiedy to poświęciła całą swą magię i zarazem życie, żeby odtworzyć Święte Drzewo, z którego czerpała energię kraina.

– Dawno nie słyszałem takiej kichy – skomentował Izaak, wciąż w zamkniętej postawie. – A regularnie słucham historii limnad, zanim podadzą na stół polędwicę z takiego „leśnego elfa".

– Wybacz, nie wiem, czym jest limnada. A ty, czym się zajmujesz, drugi uczniu Rycerza Wodnika?

Izaak wypiął pierś dumnie.

– Jestem Generałem Posejdona, arktycznym mścicielem morskiej przyrody – postanowił zasięgnąć do persony autorstwa Kaysy, bo „nie taka wielka porażka" wymiękała przy obecnej konkurencji.

– Zatem walczysz też o prawa zwierząt? To szlachetny cel. Moją patronką została pantera, po tym jak uratowałem jedną z rąk kłusowników. Im chodziło tylko o rzadkość jej futra, a przecież to rozumne stworzenie!

Joda poczuł, że na niego czas.

– Tylko ja wśród uczniów Mistrza Camusa jestem Absolutnym Zerem! – poderwał się desperacko. – Walczę dla Ateny w każdej wojnie i choć mam tylko Brązową Zbroję, zawsze wygrywam i to bez żadnego namysłu.

Ruwin przyklasnął.

– Jesteś wielkim wojownikiem. Ja nawet, jeśli muszę uciec się do siły, to mam zwyczaj nie używać zbroi, jeśli mój przeciwnik nie posiada przynajmniej równie silnej, jak moja, i mimo to dotąd nie przegrałem pojedynku. Na wojnie, naturalnie, bo nie liczę sparringu z innymi srebrnymi rycerzami, wszyscy są godnymi rywalami i to słuszne, że zwycięstwa rozkładają się równo między nas.

Joda, Izaak i Kryształek walczyli dalej, jednak na każdy temat Ruwin miał odpowiedź:

– Potrafisz grać w badmintona?

– Zacząłem już w latach młodzieńczych, puchar Ligi Juniorów pozwolił mi zapomnieć o smutkach sieroctwa.

– Śpiewać? Grać na gitarze?

– W trakcie studiów dawałem z tego korepetycje.

– Potrafisz czarować panny?

– Nie chcę się chwalić, ale same proszą się o moją uwagę. Chłopaki, czuję się niezręcznie, kiedy tyle mówimy o mnie. Pozwólcie, że zaproszę was na piwo. Znam nieopodal lokal, gdzie można zagrać w rzutki.

Był tak miły, że Kryształka zemdliło. Odciągnął braci na stronę i szepnął:

– To jakiś obłęd. Właściwie, to wpadłem tu dziś tylko, żeby wam i Mistrzowi powiedzieć, że niedawno zrezygnowałem z rycerskiej zbroi i wyjeżdżam założyć szkołę badmintona w Asgardzie. Dzieciaki już podrastają, a nie chcę, żeby ciągnęły po nas ten sam cyrk z przemocą i brakiem rodziny. Tak więc, wam życzę powodzenia, a Camus jak sobie chce być kamieniem, to niech będzie, jak chce nas zastąpić jakimś… lalusiem, Kenem ze Wspaniałolandii, to jego problem. Wam też radzę odpuścić, minęło tyle czasu, że chyba już nie warto.

– Coś nie tak? – zainteresował się Ruwin, bo Kryształek odszedł, a Joda i Izaak posmutnieli. Pozostawali bokiem do niego.

– Nie idę z nim. Na pewno gra w rzutki lepiej niż my – szepnął Joda markotnie.

– Jest tak przesłodzony, że nawet nie chce mi się mu przylać – odszepnął Izaak. – Potrzebujemy planu. – A na głos odpowiedział – Cóż, było miło cię poznać, Ruwinie, ale czas na nas.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! – zawołał Rycerz Pantery, po czym wrócił do swojego treningu.

– Udław się nią – mruknął Izaak pod nosem, odchodząc z Jodą z powrotem do miasta. – Tego typa wróżki naćpały radosnym pyłkiem. Jest jeszcze gorszy niż Dian. Tu potrzeba zdecydowanej reakcji. I dobrego planu.


	47. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 6

00000000000000000000000000000

Minęły cztery godziny. Kiedy Joda i Izaak przyszli do restauracji powłócząc nogami, Kaysa w tym czasie piła tam już z rycerzami z Klubu Książki wino na tarasie.

– Jeszcze dwa wina – zamówili, dosiadając się.

– Skąd te ponure miny? – spytał Shakka, jakiś gość z przymrużonymi oczami, którego Izaak nawet nie znał.

– To dłuższa historia...

I Izaak streścił spotkanie z Ruwinem na placu treningowym.

– Uuu... – skomentował Mû.

– To dopiero początek – zaznaczył Joda, podpierając się smętnie. – Początkowo spękaliśmy. Kryształek odpuścił, ale my nie…

00000000000000000000000000000

– Te, Ruwin! – zaczepił drugiego rycerza Joda, opierając się nonszalancko na blacie barowym. – Założę się, że nie trafisz tak w rzutki, jak ja. Patrz!

Poszedł przed linię, wyznaczoną na podłodze wieki temu, a przez kolejne wyszuraną do wklęsłości butami przez wszelkie męty z miasteczka przyświatynnego. Wziął do ręki trzy rzutki, wpatrzony w tarczę obracał jedną w dłoni, gotując się do strzału. Przez cały czas obserwował go z uprzejmym zaciekawieniem Ruwin,

Izaak korzystał z tego czasu, żeby zakraść się z drugiej strony i delikatnie pozaginać końcówki rzutek Ruwina. Przy okazji dla pewności, a może z samej już złośliwości, dolał mu jeszcze wódki do piwa. A potem przeszedł na swoje miejsce przyjmując minę niewiniątka.

Joda narobił zamieszania i długo bujał rzutkami w przód i tył zanim jakąkolwiek wypuścił, ale trafił tylko środek 11-tki, 7-kę i ścianę.

\- Teraz ty.

Ruwin dopił piwo, wziął rzutki, zastanowił się. A zaraz potem, jak tylko stanął za kreską, rzucił raz po raz wszystkie, w 15, podwójne 6 i oko. Wszystko, czego brakowało mu w umiejętności i koncentracji nadrobiło szczęśliwie przekrzywienie strzałek.

– Ale numer! Nigdy przedtem tego nie robiłem – stwierdził.

00000000000000000000000000000

– Hej, Ruwin! Patrz tego.

Izaak i Joda znaleźli spod ziemi legendarnego prawie że srebrnego rycerza Lutni. Miał on czarne włosy do ramion, poważne ogorzałe oblicze i krępą budowę.

– Vega jest nazywany brakującym ogniwem mocy pomiędzy srebrnymi a złotymi rycerzami – reklamował Izaak. – Zawraca bieg rzek samym westchnieniem, zbroję zdobył już w wieku ośmiu lat, uratował już 3 miasta przed wybuchem wulkanów na samych Bałkanach.

– Brzmi jak świetny przeciwnik, co? – ciągnął Joda. – Może się zmierzycie w walce?

Vega łypnął tylko okiem, a Ruwin zupełnie niecelowo oślepił wszystkich błyskiem białego uśmiechu.

– Czemu by nie? Spróbuję techniki, którą przekazał mi Mistrz Camus.

Dwaj srebrni rycerze ustalili reguły, stanęli naprzeciw siebie i zaczęli pojedynek. Za Ruwinem zaświeciła się cholerna czarna pantera. Na jej tle rycerz nadawałby się prosto na malunek sprayem na karuzeli.

Izaak nachylił się, żeby podszepnąć do Jody:

– Skoro obaj są tacy wspaniali, to powinni zadziałać jak Złoci Rycerze, tkwić w nierozstrzygniętym pojedynku w nieskończoność, i będziemy mieć gościa z głowy.

I rzeczywiście, po 20-tu minutach ciągłej potyczki, bracia wymknęli się chyłkiem i upewniwszy się, że są sami, poszli na piwo świętować, ale tez nabrać odwagi przed spotkaniem z Mistrzem.

00000000000000000000000000000


	48. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 7

– Hej, jak się macie, przyjaciele?

– Pfff! – Izaak opluł piwem stół, kiedy Ruwin poklepał go w ramię. Obok stał też Vega, z czymś na kształt uśmiechu na twarzy – na ile tylko dało się przy jego twardzielskiej twarzy.

– Ty… tutaj? – Joda musiał spleść dłonie za plecami, żeby się powstrzymać przed plaśnięciem w czoło.

– Jestem wam niezmiernie wdzięczny! Bylibyśmy utknęli w galaktycznym pojedynku, jednak Rycerz Lutni przerasta mnie siłą i zakończyliśmy z wynikiem 1:0. To doświadczenie nauczyło mnie wiele nowego, a także zyskałem cennego partnera do ćwiczeń. Vega także. Prawda?

Vega na potwierdzenie podniósł jedną brew, jak indiański wódz.

Z kolei oczy Jody zmieniły się w wirujące spirale.

– I Mistrz Camus tak po prostu potrafi ciebie słuchać? Codziennie? – sapnął.

– Nie rozumiem – zdziwił się Ruwin. – Prowadzimy z Mistrzem niesamowite konwersacje. Co wieczór po treningu, kiedy już omówimy sprawy techniki walki, zajmujemy się filozofią starofrancuską, która inspirująco…

– Dość! Wystarczy, ani słowa! – Izaak szarpnął się za włosy. – Nieskończony stał się mój podziw dla cierpliwości Mistrza Camusa. Kiedyś myślałem: „co on z nami ma, jak on to wytrzymuje?", teraz wiem, że my to jeszcze nic. Ja mogę znieść wiele, każdego dnia muszę słuchać Kaysy, nawet nie wiesz, jak on potrafi pierdzielić, ale słucham tego i żyję. Ale tego nie mogę, normalnie! Jeszcze raz powiesz, że coś jest cudowne, inspirujące, magiczne i wartościowe, to tymi rękami, o! – Joda profilaktycznie odsunął się o krok – wywrócę cię na drugą stronę, jak dorsza. A w tym mam 3-sekundowy rekord.

– Ależ nie ma potrzeby się unosić…

Izaak zakasał rękawy.

–… i jeszcze harpun w d…!

– I co się dalej stało? – zaciekawił się Aldebaran. – Poszedłeś w końcu do Camusa?

– Powiedz lepiej, co z tym harpunem – wtrącił się ze śmieszkiem Milo, który zmaterializował się w porę na historyjkę, a kiedy książki klubu już bezpiecznie odłożono.

– No, nie mogę się już pokazać Mistrzowi – wymamrotał Izaak z opuszczoną głową. – Rozwaliłem na łbie tego cepa moją butelkę wina Siedmiu Słońc.

– Czyli nie da się mnie słuchać? – Kaysa siedziała nadąsana. Joda wtedy zorientował się, że do tej akurat nie należy zarywać, bo jest tym facetem od sieci.

– Przecież powiedziałem, że ciągle to robię, to znaczy, że się da – Izaak odpowiedział z niemalejącą frustracją. – Chodź, spadamy stąd. Zostawmy cudownych w spokoju i wracajmy do naszego przegnitego padołu.

Brunetka przekrzywiła głowę na bok.

– O. Chcesz się poddać. Ale jak już ci dali kartę wstępu, to szkoda zmarnować. Pójdziemy razem do drzwi, a potem będziesz mógł zawrócić.

„Co on by beze mnie zrobił?"

– Cykasz się?

– …nie.

– To czemu nie wejdziesz?

– A może sam spróbujesz i dasz dobry przykład? – wzdragał się Izaak.

– Świetny pomysł, ale ja mam inny: wchodzisz! – zadecydował Kaysa, wpychając Izaaka przodem przez próg Domu Wodnika.

Po drugiej stronie progu było już zupełnie inaczej. Izaak omiótł spojrzeniem marmurową pustkę ogromnego korytarza, zaschło mu w gardle. Powietrze wypełnione było energią Wodnika, która kojarzyła mu się niezmiennie z chłodem i zapachem mięty.

– Dalej poradzisz sobie sam – uznał Kasar, umniejszony przez daleki czarny sufit. Zawsze w takich momentach miał ochotę zakryć się kapturem albo papierową torbą, a że nic nie miał, zmienił się znów w kobietę. W ten sposób przynajmniej wolno było się bać.

– Nie, mignij chociaż gdzieś w tle, ale jako ty, musze cię przedstawić – Izaak zebrał się w sobie i poprowadził przez kolejne kilka stresujących kroków do pokoju dziennego.

W Domach Zodiaku, za kolumnadami po obu stronach głównego korytarza kryły się dopiero normalne pokoje. Znajdowały się na połowie wysokości, gdzie trzeba było wejść po schodach.

Rycerz Wodnika na pewno wyczuł czyjeś przyjście odkąd przestąpili próg, jeśli nie znacznie wcześniej. Mimo to, nie wyszedł im naprzeciw. A jakże.

– Mistrzu? – pisnął Izaak wkradając się do salonu, uniżenie jak cesarski lokaj.

Pokój był zaskakująco normalnej wielkości, biorąc pod uwagę całość budynku. Mebli było jak na lekarstwo: jeden stolik, przed nim sofa, zamiast dywanu pasek koloru morskiego przedłużający analogiczny pasek na ścianie. Naprzeciw regał na książki, którego nikt by w nim nie rozpoznał, bo zasłonięty całkowicie frontem na wysoki połysk, wydawał się gołą ścianą.

I on.

Kasar znał już Camusa ze wspomnień innych, i wrażenie jakie wywierał, ale miał okazję przekonać się sam, jak to jest zostać zamrożonym.

Stojący przed stolikiem – po stronie drugiej niż kanapa, wysoki i jeszcze wywyższony przez elegancki czarny strój z długim kołnierzem, w jedynym geście polecanym prezenterom bez rekwizytów, bo nie wyrażającym żadnych emocji: z dłońmi ułożonymi luźno jedna na drugiej przed sobą Zwrócił ku nim głowę. Blada twarz i ciemne włosy. Zbyt ładny na Francuza. Mógłby być aktorem, nie rycerzem.

– O, Izaak! Zawsze miło cię widzieć.

Tego nie mógł powiedzieć Camus. I nie powiedział.

Ktoś siedział na kanapie z filiżanką w dłoni, odchylała dwornie mały palec, a nogi zetknięte równo i przechylone w lewo podpierała na bosych palcach. Jej postać rozmywała się wśród warstw białych falbanek, jak u widma.

– Dzień dobry – bąknął.

– Mama? Co tu robisz? – pomachał do niej Kaysa, którego ostatecznie przymroziło już do miejsca na posadzce tuż za wejściem, a żadna siła nie przepuściłaby go już bliżej Mistrza.

– Do tego czasu piłam herbatę z Vincentem.

– Z kim?

– Słońce, chyba nie sądziłaś, że „Camus" to imię.

Efezja odłożyła filiżankę na spodek, wstała i dygnęła.

– I tak już miałam się zbierać. Chodźmy, skarbie, niech sobie panowie pogadają.

– Uszanowanko, panie Camus – Kaysa też dygnął, ale mina Złotego Rycerza odpowiedziała mu: „Nie wiem, za kogo się masz i co tu robisz, ale nie zajmuje mnie to, czy mnie szanujesz". – „Ja cię, jego spojrzenie faktycznie mówi…!" – pomyślał jeszcze, zanim uciekł, korzystając z faktu, że Efezja miała własną kartę FZR.

Izaak miał więcej doświadczenia, więc przebił się parę kroków bliżej Camusa, kiedy oni zniknęli. Pierwsze zdanie miało być o winie. I miało być wino. A on nie miał być po kilku piwach ani w porze kolacji, bo to wymusza na gospodarzu obowiązek poczęstowania gościa, albo czekania… Szybko, jakieś zdanie!

– Witaj, Mistrzu. Przyjechałem zobaczyć się z Jodą w mieście i pomyślałem, że wpadnę cię odwiedzić.

Camus nie poruszył się prawie nic, poza tym że przestąpił pół kroku i teraz już zwrócił się cały, nie tylko twarzą, w kierunku Izaaka.

— „No i" — odparło jego lodowate spojrzenie.

– Gratuluję nowego ucznia. Udało mi się go dzisiaj poznać.

Rycerz Wodnika wciąż ani drgnął. Izaak sam konwersował:

– A to? Zrobiłem sobie wczoraj tatuaż. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za nimi, ale to salamandra, patron Kaysy. Tego, co tu przez chwilę był, chciałem ci przedstawić. Jest moim narzeczonym. To taki, yyy… zaręczynowy tatuaż. Chociaż obrączkę też dostałem, to jednak łatwo stracić…

– Twoim czym? – przemówił głos Mistrza, ryjąc od razu swoje odbicie w duszy słuchacza. A spojrzenie dopowiedziało: „Dlaczego uważasz, że potrzebowałeś mi to powiedzieć?"

– Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć, skoro jesteś moim ojcem. Przynajmniej jedynym, jakiego znam.

Cisza.

– Naprawdę nazywasz się… tak? – zaczął znów Izaak, żeby powiedzieć jeszcze cokolwiek, chociaż dopadła go już rezygnacja.

– Nie. Efezja potrzebowała imienia, więc je wymyśliła – odpowiedział Camus niezmiennym tonem. Gdyby jednak został aktorem, mógłby grać ważne elfy bez castingu.

– No tak, to rodzinne. Skąd się znacie? Bo to dziwne, że akurat mama Kaysy…. Z resztą, nie wnikam – Izaak rozłożył ręce. – To tyle, będę iść. Ernest wyjechał do Asgardu, a ja wracam do Posejdona, zostaje Joda, akurat twój ulubiony. W razie czego masz jeszcze jego ulepszonego klona. Bywaj. I powodzenia, w czym tam chcesz.

Izaak wziął wdech dopiero, kiedy wyszedł. Miał wrażenie, że poczucie niezręczności za moment go udusi, jeśli zostanie dłużej.

Camus postał jeszcze chwilę sam, po czym odszukał na regale służbowa komórkę, na której miał tylko numery innych Złotych Rycerzy.

Napisał: „Izaak był Izaak był u mnie. Ty go wpuściłeś?"

Milo przesłał mu obrazek grumpy cat-a z podpisem: "Spotkałem się z rodziną. To było okropne". „A jeśli tak, to co?" I minka z wystawionym językiem.

Camus zastanowił się chwilę. Westchnął i dopisał: „Ja tylko wziąłem uczniów, żeby mieć do CV... a potem się człowiek przyzwyczaił..."

„Złaź na dół, do pizzerii, to jeszcze go złapiesz."


	49. Kolumny Posejdona -10- Rycerz Pantery 8

W pizzerii zbliżała się pora wzmożonego ruchu w okolicach kolacji, więc Kaysa z Efezją czekali na Izaaka na ławeczce przed restauracją.

– …tak, znamy się z Camusem od dzieciństwa – opowiadał Milo, u którego wino w ciepły wieczór wzmagało skłonności do gestykulacji. Jako elitarny wojownik Ateny, mógł sobie przebąblować cały dzień na mieście nie robiąc, przynajmniej oficjalnie, nic pożytecznego. – Niewiele się zmienił od tego czasu, chociaż z czasem stał się nieco pogodniejszy.

– Czyżby? Ten gość to rzeczywiście kupa śmiechu – prychnął Kaysa, a jego matka zachichotała słodko. – Mamo, ty i lodowy Mistrz, kręcicie coś? Co lubi?

– Powiem ci w domu, skarbie, nie wypada zawstydzać jego przyjaciela – napomniała Efezja.

– Wybacz, skrzywienie zawodowe.

— Zaskakująco prudencyjni jesteście tam u Posejdona, urywacie wątek w najlepszym momencie – pożałował Milo. – Też chciałbym usłyszeć jakieś ploteczki. Nie wiecie, jak trudno jest coś wyciągnąć z Camusa.

– Mamy swoje sposoby.

Milo poprosiłby o rozwinięcie tematu, jednak nadszedł Izaak i rzucił krótko:

– Wracamy.

Rycerz Skorpiona musiał go jeszcze trochę przetrzymać.

– Jak to tak, od razu? Nie napijesz się z nami wina? Jest jeszcze co nieco w butelce…

– Wtedy już wszystko bym dzisiaj przemieszał – mruknął generał, odmawiając. – I bez tego chyba się zrzygam. Kaysa, wstawaj, wystarczy na dziś tego greckiego gorąca. Spadajmy.

– Co się stało? Szybko wróciłeś. Nie dogadaliście się? – spytała Efezja troskliwie. Milo nie uwierzyłby, że ta kobiecina mogła wywołać szkwał, gdyby tupnęła nogą.

– Nie bardzo, proszę pani – była to tez jedyna kobieta na ziemi, której Izaak by nie odfuknął, a nawet ją lubił. – Z Mistrzem nie bardzo można rozmawiać. Wyłącznie do niego, ale od tego z czasem można złapać schizofrenię. Dobra, dawaj to.

Zabrał butelkę wina od Milo i wychylił to, co zostało.

Wtedy pojawił się Camus. Naturalnie, bez słowa. Stanął naprzeciw Izaakowi. I stali, jak na Dzikim Zachodzie przed pojedynkiem.

Milo patrzył na jednego, na drugiego, jak łypią na siebie. Minęła minuta.

– „Izaak, musiałem przyjść, żeby ci coś powiedzieć." – Milo postanowił suflerować na głos za Camusa. – „Nie lubię żadnego z was bardziej. Było mi miło, że wpadłeś."

Nie zanosiło się, żeby Izaak otworzył usta, więc wyręczył go Kaysa:

– „Mnie również. Przychodziłbym częściej, gdybym nie musiał zgrywać twardziela."

– „Nie będę więcej trenował tego kretyna, Ruwina, jeśli sprawia ci to przykrość".

–„To świetnie, bo sprawia."

– „Napisz czasem, bo ja pamiętam o tobie."

– „Jasne, napiszę. A poza tym, mój chłopak jest genialny i zachwycisz się, jak go poznasz" – zakończył Kaysa, szczerząc zęby.

Izaak i Camus nic od siebie nie dodali, spojrzenia sobie porozmawiały.

W tym momencie z restauracji wyszli rycerze z Klubu Ksiązki. Mieli już iść razem z Milo i Camusem z powrotem do domów w Świątyni, ale Mû widząc Kaysę w normalnej postaci, podszepnął coś Aldebaranowi. Zostali w tyle i Aldebaran zagadnął Morskiego Generała.

– Nao é este o seu livro?

Ten spojrzał na boki.

– Ja? Chętnie.

Aldebaran zaśmiał się krótko.

– Czyli nie mówisz po portugalsku.

– Nie. Jestem tylko półkrwi.

– Wybacz. Mû stwierdził, że jesteś podobny do…

Obrócił ku niemu tylną okładkę książki omawianej tego dnia przez Klub. Efezję zmroziło.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Przestań, to nie taka tragedia. Dobrze, że twój ojciec żyje. Jeśli to rzeczywiście on. To na pewno ten z okładki? To mógłby ktokolwiek w tym wieku, podobny.

– Ten. Widziałeś matkę, jak ją kopnął prąd? – tym razem to Kaysa siedział wciśnięty w fotel, z herbatą w dłoniach. – Kiedy zamierzała mi powiedzieć, że jednak go nie pożarła? Nigdy bym się nie dowiedział, gdyby nie był sławny i by nie wypłynęło. Podobno „nawet nie znała jego nazwiska, tylko imię, nie mogłaby go znaleźć". A zjadła tego drugiego, od mojej siostry. Taka jest wersja, bo któż to może wiedzieć?

Izaak oparł się o ramię fotela, a jedną ręką drapał Kaysę po głowie, a drugą sięgnął po komórkę, która zawibrowała. Coraz częściej zdarzało się, że w Królestwie pojawiał się zasięg, dzięki modernizacjom wprowadzanym przez Vikrama.

Wiadomość od Camusa?

„Mam na imię Laurent." – Więc jednak potrafił się zmusić do dotknięcia technologii!

Izaak odpisał natychmiast: „O. A... dlaczego to tajemnica?"

– „To nie tajemnica. Tylko po co miałem komuś mówić?"

– „Racja."

I koniec rozmowy. Izaak poczuł mimo to silną satysfakcję. Kiedy zagapił się i przestał drapać, Kaysa upomniał się, trącając go nosem.

– I co mam teraz zrobić? Nie wiem, czy chcę go szukać. Czy powinienem.

Tym razem Izaak mógł sobie pozwolić na nonszalancję.

– Chcesz. Zacznij wymyślać swoje jedno zdanie.


	50. Kol Pos -11- W kraju wiecznego doła -1

Rozdział 11: W kraju wiecznego doła

Zimnozimno-zimno-zimnooo! Silla w wieku 23 lat pierwszy raz widział śnieg… właściwie, poza dzieciństwem, gdzie miał go pełno… pierwszy raz od 15 lat… gdyby nie liczyć tej wycieczki w góry… nieważne! Pierwszy raz widział tyle śniegu na raz, śnieg wszędzie, a nawet, jeśli nie po raz pierwszy, to w tym momencie obchodził go ten właśnie raz, bo był w teraźniejszości. Teraźniejszość mroziła jestestwo Silli, kiedy wyskoczył z wody za morskim teleportem do Asgaardu.

Schował szyję w ramiona i szal jak gołąb. Towarzyszył mu niestety Sorrento, jako ambasador Podmorskiego Królestwa, element konieczny. A wraz z nim, jego zrzędzenie.

– Pamiętaj, że reprezentujesz całe państwo. Masz się nie odzywać, zanim cię nie poproszą i zanim nie przetrawisz wcześniej każdego zdania dwa razy w myślach. Jasne?

– A co, myślisz, że ze mnie jakiś burak…?

– Owszem. Uważaj zwłaszcza na ambasadora Syda Viliamrsena. Jest księciem, należy do niego pół państwa, w wojnie z Ateną stracił przyjaciela, a winą za tę wojnę obarczono Podmorskie Królestwo.

– Ale zrobiliśmy to, czy oni tak myślą? W ogóle, to ja wtedy jeszcze nie pracowałem, nie miałem zbroi.

– Nie sądzę, żeby go to obchodziło. Jesteś od Posejdona, więc pilnuj się w Asgaardzie – uciął Sorrento.

Wokół ogarniała ich szarość kamiennych stopni prowadzących z nadmorskiego klifu do Pałacu Królewskiego, połączona z ciemniejsza szarością zachmurzonego nieba. Naturalnie, sypał śnieg. Charakterystyczny punkt znany Silli z pocztówek, czyli ogromny posąg Odena, stał na klifie, zwrócony twarzą ku lądowi i jego świątyni.

Naprzeciw Generałom wyszedł komitet powitalny z kilku żołnierzy i dwóch centralnych postaci. Na przedzie wysoki mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi i hełmie ze skrzydłami, a pół kroku w tyle drobniejsza, ale wciąż wysoka postać z blond warkoczem i futrzanym kołnierzem pod sam nos. Wszyscy mieli nieprzystępne miny, jakich można było się spodziewać po wikingach.

Wymienili z Sorrento pozdrowienia i Silla dowiedział się, że to właśnie ten straszny ambasador i walkiria. Zerknął na nią jeszcze raz, czy jest atrakcyjna, ale właściwie nic nie zobaczył. Przed oczami migał mu śnieg, a ona była cała w futrze. Ciekawe, czy wszystkie są takie pozawijane, czy jednak znajdzie coś interesującego podczas swojej przymusowej zimnej wycieczki.

Eskorta była z jednej strony uprzejmością, a z drugiej ostrożnością. W innych królestwach Sorrento stosował ocieplające stosunki wtręty, na przykład o pogodzie albo, że ładna sala tronowa, czy „miło zobaczyć tego, z kim się dotąd pisało", ale z tym musiał się powstrzymać przy żołniersko poważnej parze, która im się trafiła.

Sople lodu z końca nosa, rzęs i samopoczucia odmarzły z Generałów dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się w Pałacu. Pomniejsi wojownicy z eskorty rozeszli się w znacznie luźniejszy okrąg, przyjmując rolę dyskretnych ochroniarzy, z kolei Syd i Grimerda poprowadzili gości do sali tronowej. Fundamenty Pałacu władców Asgaardu postawiono wieki temu, jednak wielokrotnie powiększano i odnawiano. Obecnie budowla została upodobniona do barokowego pałacu, z rzęsistym światłem i wysokimi sufitami. Ściany zdobiły liczne obrazy, których ramy wyrzeźbiono w murze. Stroje mieszkańców również były stylizowane na podobieństwo do XVIII-wiecznych, ze swobodnymi nowoczesnymi wtrętami.

Sorrento był wprawny w uprzejmym podziwie, dlatego zgodnie z manierami rzucił okiem na salę i powiedział coś komplementującego, wracając pełnią uwagi do rozmówców i istoty wyznaczonego zadania. Z kolei Silla, który był tu tylko dla dodatkowego bezpieczeństwa, zakręcił głową w górę i boki, oglądając najbliższe obrazy. Zdawało się, że opisywały jakąś historię, bo powtarzały się na nich postacie. Jednorożce, tygrysy, smoki, węże… symboliczne zwierzęta powiązane z rodami ostatnich Świętych Wojowników.

– Niezmiernie miło was gościć. Zapraszam do stołu. Niebawem rozpocznie się uczta.

Zwrócił się do nich blondyn ubrany w pozłacany frak, jak większość Asgaardczyków miał długie włosy i zarost. Ktoś przedstawiał go przed chwilą jako króla. Była z nim królowa, którą niezaprzeczalnie można było zidentyfikować jako taką po przebogatej sukni z fałdami, koronkami, rękawkami i mnóstwem wydziubdzianych na materiale szczegółów, których nieobeznany wzrok Silli nie mógłby zidentyfikować dokładniej, niż jako: bogactwo. Para królewska wyobrażała mu się zwykle w okolicach 50-tki, ale oni nie czekali na normalną sukcesję, tylko zostali mianowani wyjątkowo, po wojnie, mieli około 30 lat.


	51. Kol Pos -11- W kraju wiecznego doła -2

Wszyscy siedli przy stole, może i formalnym, ale nie absurdalnie wydłużonym czy udziwnionym. Najlepsze w wikingach było to, że nawet w pałacu nie było przesadnie sztywno. Podano kilka dań do wyboru, ale nie zmuszano się do używania siedmiu rodzajów widelców, czy nic w tym rodzaju. Goście byli wojownikami, gospodarze również – może z wyjątkiem królowej, która od zawsze żyła jako dama – król Mimme był więc z Generałami przyjacielski, trochę jakby kolega po fachu. Jego spokojna, nieco leniwa uprzejmość, przypominała charakter Kriazora.

– Mam nadzieję, że pogoda zbytnio wam nie doskwiera. Widzicie, wspomniano mi, że Posejdon nie przestaje interesować się naszym urokliwym zmrożonym kawałkiem Ziemi – zaczął król, nabierając sobie na talerz winogrona. – Sam dobrze znam wartość Asgaardu. Ale ciekawe, czy wy ją znacie? Czego chce Posejdon?

Silla przypomniał sobie o zatrutych tortach i przestał jeść. Sorrento był gotowy:

– Pragniemy sojuszu. Podmorskie Królestwo jeszcze kilka lat temu leżało uśpione, teraz odrodziło się i rośnie w siłę coraz szybciej. Terytorialnie Królestwo jest rozległe, jednak dominującymi mocarstwami są Grecja i Hades. Sądzę, że rozsądnie jest trzymać się razem, zanim wyciągną ręce, czy to po nas, czy po was. Asgaard zawsze był silnie związany z oceanem: żywnością, handlem i kulturą. Nie dziwi więc, że w przeszłych wiekach Asgaard przynależał już raz do włości Posejdona i na tym nie stracił. Czemu nie spróbować raz jeszcze?

– Przez sojusz, czy raczej aneksję? – spytał zaczepnie Syd. – Posejdon chciałby czerpać korzyści z Asgaardu, ale co może dać w zamian? Jesteśmy samowystarczalni. Skoro wierzycie, że dopadnie nas Atena, Hades, albo wy, to czemu mamy wybrać was? Atena ma większe fundusze i wojsko, gdybyśmy tego potrzebowali.

– Może właśnie dlatego, że my potrzebujemy was bardziej, niż Atena? Będzie nam bardziej zależeć – odezwał się Silla. Zwróciły się ku nie mu spojrzenia i już wiedział, że trzeba było milczeć. Wyrazu nie miała tylko królowa, która nigdy nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, za to Sorrento szukał w tej scenie przycisku „cofnij". Chyba nie mieli zabrzmieć słabo i desperacko. Tak przynajmniej nie miał wypaść przed laskami, zgodnie z radą Kasara.

– Przemyślimy to – odpowiedział Mimme, nie zmieniając uprzejmego tonu. Nie było znać, czy naprawdę chce się zastanowić, czy już miał dawno gotową decyzję. – Tymczasem, niech uczta trwa. Polecam tradycyjne asgaardzkie słodycze.

Silla nie odezwał się już do końca wieczora. Uznał, że i tak nie doda niczego wartościowego do dyskusji, równie dobrze więc było gapić się w talerz. Grimerda najwyraźniej ulitowała się nad nim, bo kiedy nie ruszył się przez kwadrans, wskazała mu zachęcająco półmisek z deserem.

Ten wyglądał jak żelkowe kółka w posypce. Generał wziął jedno i ugryzł. Okazało się, że to słone żelki o smaku płyty chodnikowej. Jak smakuje płyta? Połączenie kamienia z kurzem i z solą po roztopionym śniegu, które starasz się wypluć, kiedy tylko możesz. Sorrento był mężem morskiej syreny, więc wszystko, co wędzone i słone, jak tutaj, było dla niego codzienną normą. Dla Silli nie, ale nie miał jak cokolwiek wypluć przy królewskim stole, tym bardziej, że Grimerda cały czas go widziała z naprzeciwka. Przeżył jedną z okropniejszych chwil w swoim życiu, przełykając twardy słony glut. „Słodycze"! Nalał sobie pół litra wody, która tylko stała obok wina i miodu pitnego, chociaż miała być użyta do mycia rąk, ale ci rycerze od Posejdona byli dziwni, chyba cokolwiek robili, to tylko woda, woda…

00000000000000


	52. Kol Pos -11- W kraju wiecznego doła -3

Silla umył sobie dodatkowo język, jak tylko znalazł się wieczorem w pokoju. Oddano mu do dyspozycji gościnny apartament na parterze Pałacu, na wszelki wypadek w bezpiecznej odległości od pokojów królewskich, które znajdowały się daleko, na wyższych piętrach. Elektryczna poduszka podgrzała mu kołdrę, a w kominku zapalono, zanim się zjawił, wciąż jednak było mu zimno, jak na latynosko-greckie standardy, do których przywykł.

Złożył w kącie zbroję, w której miał tylko się przejść przed ucztą, żeby niejako dowieść, że ją ma, czy że sytuacja jest doniosła. Natychmiast potem wskoczył w sweter z wełny z alpaki – takie produkowała jego rodzinna firma. Były niezawodne, bo przy relatywnej cienkości trzymały ciepło bardzo dobrze. Z podróżnego plecaka Silla wyciągnął konsolę, żeby zagrać w pokemony na dywanie przed kominkiem, zanim jednak to zrobił, coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę, przez szósty zmysł. Instynktownie spojrzał na białą firanę do podłogi – przy tej długości musiał za nią być balkon, nie okno. Poszedł zajrzeć za firanę i rzeczywiście zobaczył coś niezwykłego.

Za szybą siedział cierpliwie duży biały wilk. Siedział i patrzył w górę na niego, a może na klamkę, żółtymi okrągłymi ślepiami. Silla przykucnął, równając się z nim wzrokiem. Zwierzę zastrzygło uszami. Generał zdecydował się otworzyć szklane drzwi. Ciepło uciekało ze sprawiającym przykrość świstem, kiedy czekał na reakcję wilka. Ten w końcu wszedł i znowu przykładnie siadł, tym razem za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Zamiótł jednokrotnie puchatym ogonem po podłodze. Miał czyste, jednorodne futro.

Silla nie zastanawiał się, skąd się wziął. Stałoby się tak, gdyby pchał się tu człowiek, jednak ze zwierzętami miał zupełnie inną linię porozumienia.

– Łuł-łuu! – zagadnął cicho wilk.

– U-lu-łu! – improwizował Silla.

Wilk był zaskoczony, że odpowiedział, i nie tak, jak większość ludzi, którzy starają się powtórzyć po zwierzęciu ten sam dźwięk, ale Morski Generał wymyślił coś swojego. Coś bez sensu i z akcentem, ale zawsze.

– Jesteś piękny – powiedział Silla półgłosem, niskim jednostajnym tonem, który był neutralny dla zwierząt. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby go pogłaskać.

Wilk przez moment nadstawił ucho, ale wycofał się z powrotem.

– Dzięki. Ty też nie ostatni – stwierdził, przez co Silla natychmiast się odsunął. – Nie przestrasz się.

Biały wilk zaświecił się od energii kosmicznej, po czym zamienił w człowieka. Chłopaka mniej-więcej w jego wieku, w niebieskim niby-fraku, częściowo ozdobnym, ale jednak z kapturem i na zamek błyskawiczny.

Silla wzdrygnął się.

– Cholera, ten koszmar mnie nie opuszcza…! Czy wszystko, czego dotknę, przemieni się w faceta?

Tamten się zaśmiał.

– Nie, tylko ja! Nazywam się Fenril, jestem Świętym Wojownikiem Epsilon. Wybacz późne najście, ale chciałem sam zobaczyć, coście za jedni – usadowił się w siadzie skrzyżnym tak płynnie, jakby nie wiedział o istnieniu mebli, a jego miejsce było od zawsze na podłodze. – Zawsze delegują Syda, ale on nikogo nie lubi, na pewno by twierdził, że Generałowie są okropni. Ty rozumiesz zwierzęta, więc nie możesz być TOTALNIE zły. A przynajmniej wilki.

– Miałem wilka – przyznał Silla, pozostając 3 kroki dalej.

– Już nie masz?

– Klara była stara, kiedy ją wziąłem, nie mogła polować. Już nie żyje, ale zdążyła mieć młode.

– Wychowałem się ze stadem wilków. Alfa poświęcił się, żebym mógł odrodzić się po wojnie. Od teraz jesteśmy jednym, tak jakby. To jego widziałeś. Nie możemy się spotkać, ale jesteśmy zawsze razem. To trochę ja, ale nie ja.

– „Czyli nie tylko my mamy wśród siebie świra z rozdwojeniem jaźni" – pomyślał Silla. A Fenril powiedział:

– Wiesz, co mi się podoba w królestwie Posejdona? Ta wasza eko-sprawa. Nie chodzi tylko o jakieś podboje, ale staracie się coś naprawiać. Powiem królowi, że jak dla mnie, jesteście okej.

– Dzięki, dziwny nocny nachodzicielu – parchnął Silla, uśmiechając się w końcu odrobinę. – Mi się podobają wasze statki, życie na morzu… ale z solą moglibyście przystopować.

– A tam, ja nigdy nie soliłem – machnął ręką Fenril. – To takie pozostałości tradycji sprzed konserwowania. Poza tym, „słodycze dają zbytek, a zbytek powoduje słabość…", bla bla, wikińskie paplanie. Okej, ja się zbieram, dobranoc! Zapisz sobie do mnie numer, jakby Syd się o coś czepiał.

Kiedy Fenril wyszedł balkonem, Silla upewnił się, czy dobrze za nim zamknął.

0000000000000000000000000000


	53. Kol Pos -11- W kraju wiecznego doła -4

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Następnego dnia trwały negocjacje. Istotą wizyty zajmował się Sorrento, dyskutując z królem i doradcami, książętami Hagenem i Sydem, a Silla miał nie przeszkadzać i ewentualnie czegoś się nauczyć (w co Sorrento jednak znacznie wątpił). Godziny się ciągnęły. Silla przyjrzał się już wszystkim obrazom na sali. Jeśli rzeczywiście przedstawiały one historię, to wszyscy w niej długo się męczyli, a na końcu umarli, oprócz tych, którzy akurat pragnęli śmierci.

Obawiał się tknąć konferencyjnych przekąsek. Pił tylko niegazowaną wodę.

Walkiria z wczoraj znów z nimi była, ale zdawała się być lepiej wprawiona w spaniu z otwartymi oczami. W połowie dnia odezwała się:

– Wiesz, jak w Grecji mówi się na Morskich Generałów?

Silla uruchomił wyobraźnię. Strażnicy Kolumn? Marinas? Dzikie Morskie Koniki?

– Jak? – zapytał, ale Grimerda nie powiedziała.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wieczorem znów była uczta, tym razem w postaci szwedzkiego stołu z większą ilością gości. Tym razem Silla kierował się plakietkami z opisem dań, zanim cokolwiek sobie nałożył. A kiedy było nie tak, mógł dyskretnie pozbyć się talerzyka na pierwszym-lepszym stole. Najlepszym, co się trafiło, były pocięte w mniejsze kawałki tortille z wędzonym łososiem i zieleniną.

Generałowie podawali ręce jakimś ministrom królewskim, których trudno było rozróżnić. Pojawili się też niektórzy Święci Wojownicy i walkirie, wyróżniający się pomiędzy urzędnikami albo samym pojawieniem się w zbrojach, posturą, czy też tym że reszta ludzi otaczała ich w krąg i traktowała priorytetowo.

Zjawił się i Fenril, tym razem oficjalnie, i przyszedł przywitać się z Sillą. Podpowiedział mu przy okazji, które ze słodyczy naprawdę są słodyczami.

– …z tym tortem się zdarza, ale nie martw się! – zapewniał. – Zatruty jest tylko kawałek, na którym pisze się imię osoby, dla której jest przeznaczony. To z uprzejmości dla pozostałych, w końcu, kto chciałby się pomylić? A czemu to cię tak męczy?

– Mam wrażenie, że pomimo tych całych bankietów, każdy tu chętnie by nas podusił. Ot tak, za stare grzechy, albo na zaś – Silla przez całą imprezę skakał wzrokiem po wszystkich, którzy wyglądali na wojskowych. Odpowiadali mu co najwyżej neutralnością. – Może poza tobą. Hej, jak się w Grecji mówi na Morskich Generałów? I tutaj?

Fenril parsknął.

– Nic takiego. „Mokrzy chłopcy". No wiesz, bo wy zawsze tak wyskakujecie z morza i się z was leje.

– Tiaa… urocze.

– Nie wiem, dziewczynom może się to podobać. Chyba, że taki im wejdziesz na dywan, to niee, będzie przechlapane. Moją mamę to wścieka, jak naniosę śniegu z podwórka.

– Czemu tak lekceważąco, „chłopcy"? – dąsał się Silla.

– Aaa, coś tam chcą, że jesteście młodsi. Ja myślę, że wam dobrze, bo tu jestem „dzieciakiem", jedynym, tak to wszyscy już dawno są poważni z rodzinami. W Grecji znowu ci majestatyczni Złoci Rycerze, też wielcy i wspaniali. A wy jesteście nowi – Fenril dodał szeptem – podobno we wszystkim ostatni wypadacie…!

– Serio? A u nas się mówi, że wy to tylko ciemność, picie, umieranie i depresja – odegrał się Silla. Fenril westchnął, nie zamierzając przeczyć.

– Prawda, nic nie poradzisz. Cierpienie i sól musi być. I śnieg.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mieli wracać następnego ranka. Była 21.00. Może jeszcze Pokemony?

Silla ułożył się przy kominku, na dywanie ze sztucznego włosia, który dostatecznie dobrze izolował zimno podłoża.

Grając, stracił uczucie czasu, aż ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Oby nie więcej zmiennokształtnych facetów ani żaden wózek sprzedający słone gluty. Pociągnął za klamkę i nie było ani wilków ani wózków, tylko Grimerda. Tym razem kołnierza nie zapięła aż pod samą górę i było widać jej twarz. Miała piegi i bardzo jasne szare oczy bez makijażu.

– „Mokry chłopiec", tak? – spytał zamiast powitania, na co ona odpowiedziała:

– Może za moment – i przylgnęła do niego zdecydowanym ruchem, inicjując pocałunek. Zaraz potem okręciła się z nim w miejscu, żeby wejść do pokoju i zamknąć drzwi.

Silli się to podobało, było znacznie ciekawsze, niż konsola, jednak zdecydował się przerwać.

– Wolnego… na takie rzeczy sobie pozwalam tylko, kiedy zapłacę. Nie jestem do zabawy. Właśnie, nawet nie wiesz, kim jestem.

– Przystojnym cudzoziemcem, którego nigdy więcej nie zobaczę? – Gri wciąż była do niego przytulona. Biust był miło miękki. I chociaż powiedział sobie, że jest jego wzrostu, to była trochę wyższa. Ale kto by tam liczył, jest ciepło w klatę!

– …a może cudzoziemcem, którego poznasz i odwiedzisz w Podmorskim Królestwie? Masz statek, więc to dla ciebie nic trudnego. Widzisz, wiem, że masz statek! Słuchałem.

– Słuchałeś wszystkiego, nawet raportu ministra skarbu państwa – zaśmiała się serdecznie i wycofała. – Wiesz więc, że jestem kobietą na statku, kapitanem. Wysoko urodzoną, bogatą, silną, niebrzydką. Tak się składa, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do odmowy.

I powiedziała to wszystko bez pretensji ani kompleksów, do czego sam nie był zdolny, a to już robiło wrażenie.

– Jeszcze nie odmawiam, tylko negocjuję warunki.

To też mogło być ciekawe. Prawie do czegoś dojdzie, a może nie? Może za chwilę? Albo nigdy. Walkiria rozpięła zdobioną futrem tunikę i zrzuciła na bok, odkrywając prostą sukienkę nad kolana, po czym przysiadła niewinnie na koniuszku łóżka.

Silla chciał pociągnąć jej grę. Zrzucił sweter i dołączył do niej. Niestety, kontakt ze sztywną nową pościelą przypomniał mu, dlaczego nie powinien tego robić. Wyszła mu gęsia skórka.

– Draństwo, czemu tu wszędzie tak zimno?

– Jesteś pewien, że nie służysz do zabawy? Bo ja się dobrze bawię.

– Moja pierwotną funkcją jest bycie wrednym. Reszta to wynik przypadku – Silla sięgnął po sweter z podłogi i narzucił sobie na plecy. Zrobiło się odrobinę lepiej. – Urodziłem się w zimnych górach, ale rodzice przenieśli się do Brazylii, a potem zamieszkałem w Grecji, trudno się teraz znowu przestawić. Zwłaszcza od razu na Asgaard. Chyba, że nie jestem sam.

Tym razem on ją pocałował. Chwilę mu pozwoliła, ale potem mu się wymknęła.

– Obowiązują warunki, więc dobranoc, panie Silla – dygnęła, po czym zabrała swoją tunikę i chciała wyjść.

Zatrzymał ją jeszcze:

– To tylko patronka mojej zbroi. Mam na imię Ignazio Santiago. Io z Silla.

– Dobranoc, Io.


	54. Kol Pos -11- W kraju wiecznego doła -5

000000000000000000000000000

– Psst! Kaysa! Potrzebuję cię, natychmiast!

Proszony od razu porzucił posiłek i wyostrzył zmysły.

– Ploty?

– Tak, chodź! – Kriazor wyciągnął go zza stołu i tłumaczył po drodze – Silla wrócił. Zapytałem: „jak tam Asgaard?", a on, że nijak. „Ale co, nic nie było?" „Nic." To ja od razu wiedziałem, że kobieta. Tylko, że mnie unika, więc nie mogę się dowiedzieć nic więcej. Ale przed tobą nie może nic ukryć, więc musisz mi pomóc.

– Wiesz, jak to coś słabego to nic nie zobaczę.

– Nic słabego! Romeo nie odrywa się od telefonu.

Izaak powlókł się za nimi, zabierając ze sobą tylko frytki z obiadu, które kończył po drodze do domu Silli.

DUM, DUM, DUM!

Nie silili się na subtelność w pukaniu.

– Wara stąd! – zawołał im Silla, ale zanim skończył wymawiać słowa, oni już byli w środku.

– Lepiej opowiadaj z własnej woli, bo i tak się dowiemy. I ukoloryzujemy tak, jak nam odpowiada. Z kim tak piszesz całe noce i dnie? – zaczął Kriasor bez ogródek, wpraszając się do salonu.

Komorka Silli musiała być podłączona do ładowarki jak do kroplówki. Gdyby zmieniała kolor z rozgrzaniem, byłaby aktualnie czerwona.

– Nie wasza sprawa – odmruknął, na wszelki wypadek odwracając telefon ekranem w dół.

– Jesteśmy zespołem, co twoje to nasze – poinformował go Kriazor, wpychając się na kanapę z jednej strony Silli, podczas gdy Kaysa z drugiej. – I co znalazłeś, mistrzu?

– Wysoka blondynka mówi mu „dobranoc". Tak jakby Calla z Gumisiów w 15 lat później – Kaysa zarysował w powietrzu damską talię.

– Uuuu! Silny i niezależny nerd się zakochał!

Silla zsunął się na kanapie w dół, chowając twarz w poduszkę.

– Dajcie mi spokój...

– Ooo, jak się wstydzi! – rechotał Kaysa.

– Yhy-hy! Za-ko-chał siee! Tara-ra-raa! – nabijał się Kriazor.

– Serio? Ty i kobieta? – Izaak się obraził. "Takie marnotrawstwo dobrego materiału!"

– To prawda, co mówią? Że walkirie to babochłopy? – zaczepiał Kriazor. – Że raczej szersze niż wyższe? Z operowym głosem?

– Nie! – fuknął Silla, wyrywając się spomiędzy nich. – Głos ma cichy, chrypkowaty… a z resztą, bujajcie się, frajerzy! Niczego nie wyciągniecie.

– Jak jej na imię?

– Nic nie powiem. Wynocha.

Koledzy jeszcze chwilę się pośmiali, ale ostatecznie poklepali go też na zachętę, żeby mu się ułożyło i poszli.

W domu nastała z powrotem cisza. Silla znów spojrzał na telefon. Patrzył ciągle, czy może już coś przyszło. W czasie rejsu Grimerda ciągle nie miała zasięgu. Kiedy odpowiadała, walczył ze sobą, żeby nie odpisać w 3 sekundy jak desperat i odczekiwał 1,5 minuty. Nie był nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście jej się podoba, czy ona tylko się bawi. Trzymała dystans, w przenośni i dosłownie. W końcu nie przyjechała od razu go odwiedzić…

Wegetował na kanapie, czekając na wieści.

Nagle zabrzmiała muzyczka – ktoś zadzwonił!

Silla rzucił się w kierunku telefonu. Jednak na ekranie zastał coś znacznie mniej wesołego, niż by sobie życzył. Połączenie od Morskiego Smoka. Każdy z Generałów, a nawet Posejdon reagowali na to zdarzenie jednakowym: „o cholera…!" i chwilą wahania, zanim odbierali i chrypieli:

– Słucham?

– Sorrento zdał mi raport. Podobno wyrabiasz dojścia wśród tych asgaardzkich solożerców – odezwał się nieprzystępny głos, z tak stresującą wszystkich nutą niecierpliwości, z której nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego.

– Cóż, w pewnym sensie… – przytaknął Silla, zanim Kanon przerwał mu:

– Zrób tej walkirii co chce. Komukolwiek stamtąd.

– Heh, szefie, myślałem, że… takie zlecenia to raczej Ksar.

– Wiem, do czego używać Kasara. Ja wyznaczam zadania i przydzieliłem cię do Asgaardu. Bedzie... nasz, prędzej czy później, w ten sposób lub inny. Ten jest po prostu najtańszy. Rób, co chcesz i z kim chcesz, żeby Asgaard się do nas przyłączył. Załatwisz to dla mnie.

– Eee…

– Istnieje tylko jedno jedyne zdanie, które mieliście do mnie kierować.

– Tak jest.

– Dobrze, że nie musze ci go przypominać – nastąpiła złowroga pauza na efekt. – To nie wszystko. Jormurgand. Asgardzki morski potwór, jest nam potrzebny. Kombinuj, jak go skaptować dla naszej sprawy.

– Tak jest.

Kanon się rozłączył. Silla przełknął ślinkę. Upewnił się, że jest rozłączony.

Morski Smok był tajemnicza postacią. Niby na równi rangą z pozostałymi Generałami, ale jasne było, że tak naprawdę dowodzi. Trzymał się z dala, nie wiadomo, co robił, czasem widziano go w Lymnades, a czasem wpadał na wspólne treningi, żeby z wszystkimi wygrać i przypomnieć, że dowodzi. I nie lubił czekać.

Silla będzie musiał wymyślić lepszą strategię, niż zgrywanie nie-desperata i zadziałać z Grimerdą. To ona była wojowniczką Jormurganda. Skoro i tak mu się do niej spieszyło, to przynajmniej miał teraz ku temu formalną podstawę.

0000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
